I'm in love with my teacher
by heavensent666
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a senoir at a private school in Boston. She has a perfectly ordered life, her only dislike is P.E. lessons. But when a new teacher, Mr Troy Bolton, comes to her school, it soon becomes her favourite class. Troyella.
1. Perfect

A/N: Ta dah

**A/N:** Ta dah! Welcome to my new story. I know I shouldn't have, and I promise I am not going to stop the other stories. I just couldn't help it. I fell in love with this idea. I really hope you guys like it too. Also italics are Gabriella's thoughts.

* * *

_God I hate P.E! I'm a senior and I still have to do P.E., how stupid is that? At every other school in Boston they get a choice but no, not here. 'Fitness is important' they say. I do other exercise and it's not like I'm fat. What a waste of my time!_

That was what Gabriella Montez was thinking a few minutes before her ordered life turned upside down. She was in the girls changing rooms at her school getting into the required P.E. uniform. And, yes, she hated it.

Gabriella was a very positive and organised person, but sport was her downfall. Somehow everything went wrong when she played sports and Gabriella was not good at dealing with things that went wrong. Everything else in her life went right, always. Each school morning Gabriella would do exactly the same routine, at school her timetable never changed from week to week neither did her after school commitments, she was friends with the same group of people she had known since the first day. The only time changes occurred were on weekends, but they were nothing big, only things like going out to dinner with her family or sleeping over at Taylor's house instead of Sharpay's. Everything was planned to perfection, and that was how Gabriella liked it.

Yet no matter how hard she tried each first period Monday and fifth period Thursday everything would be out of her control for an hour. These were the times she had P.E. It was the first period, of the first day of her second term as a senior. She hadn't even started the class yet but things were going wrong. One of her shoelaces had broken and her socks didn't match, she was the last girl in the changing room because she had to run back to her locker to get her top. As Gabriella leant down to tie her shoelace the clip holding her hair broke and it all came tumbling around her face. _Shit._ She couldn't play sport with her hair out, and it had been carefully positioned to cover a pimple on her forehead. She looked in her bag but didn't have any hair bands, only a rubber band. Sighing she tied her hair back messily.

As Gabriella passed the mirror on her way out, she caught sight of her reflection, it was scary. Her hair was _really_ messy, and the pimple was very obvious. She almost stopped to try and fix it but then figured that it didn't matter. None of her friends were in this class and she was already so late.

She quickly walked out and saw her class sitting on the bleachers quietly listening to a teacher she didn't know, she could only see the back of his head. _Why don't I recognise him? Is he new? And why is everyone paying such close attention? _As Gabriella got closer she saw that it was quiet because the girls were staring at the new teacher and giggling every now and then and the boys seemed to be looking at the girls, to the teacher and back again in confusion. She finally reached the class.

"Sorry I'm late…" Gabriella heard her voice fade as the teacher turned to face her, that was the moment that changed everything. _Oh my god, he is perfect! Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect smile and wow, that perfect body!_

"Better late then never. Fitness is important."

"Absolutely" Gabriella murmured.

You must be Miss Montez?" He asked, checking his role.

"Gabriella." She replied softly.

"What?"

"My name is Gabriella." He smiled slightly at her.

"I can see that too. But I am required to call you Miss Montez."

There was small laughter through out the class and Gabriella swore to herself. This was one of the most expensive private schools around, teachers always had to call the students by their last names, she knew that.

"I'm Troy, but you should call me Mr Bolton, take a seat."

Gabriella quickly sat down in the front. _Troy, what a beautiful name, I never noticed how nice it was before._ She realised that Mr Bolton was talking and quickly stopped daydreaming; she didn't want to miss a word said in his perfect voice.

"Well, as I was saying, I grew up in Albuquerque and in my senior year I studied teaching part time. That way I would get my degree faster. I am actually only three years older then you guys. I'm sorry I wasn't here to teach you from the beginning of the year but your headmistress has been kind enough to let me come now. So I will be taking you for P.E. on Mondays and Thursdays and for Health on Wednesdays. Today we are just going to start with a friendly game of indoor soccer **(A/N:** **the one with the round ball)**, please split into two teams."

Gabriella tore her eyes away from him as everyone started moving, it was as she looked around that she remembered how bad she looked. Almost all of the other girls in the class were wearing their shorts very short and had very small tops, the sleeves were rolled up in the 'cool' way and they had ballet like shoes on and white socks pulled to a bit below their knees. Gabriella looked down at herself, big baggy shorts and top, the sleeves almost reached her elbows, dirty sneakers with a broken shoelace and mismatching ankle socks. Not good. She considered trying to adjust her clothing but everyone had already seen her, any change now would just seem pathetic.

Then Gabriella realised she had bigger problems, as the rest of the class had split into two groups, and she was the only one left. _Oh no, I look like such a loser, Mr Bolton is going to think I am the biggest dork ever, if he doesn't already._

"Gabriella, come on this team."

Gabriella quickly went to that team and smiled at her saviour, Daisy. A girl Gabriella didn't talk to often but knew because they had been partnered for an assignment the year before. Daisy was one of the girls with tight clothing and long socks, in fact her uniform didn't even look like a uniform any more but Gabriella was still grateful. _I'm sorry for any mean thing I have ever said about her._

"Ok, I'm assuming you all know how to play, Isabelle and Rachel have kindly set up the goals," he smiled at the two girls and they giggled, Gabriella scowled, "so let's play!"

The next forty or so minutes were like torture to Gabriella, she had started off alright, playing soccer the way she always did, running wherever the ball went but never actually trying to get it. Her team mates knew she didn't want to play and so they didn't pass it to her, but after a while Mr Bolton made up a new rule, everyone on the team must touch the ball before a goal can be attempted. Gabriella thought that he might have noticed that she never got it because whenever she had looked over he seemed to be looking at her. And so Gabriella's worst nightmare began. She tried to play properly, she put all her effort into kicking, running, dodging, etc, but she was hopeless. She knew she looked like an idiot, she had even once managed to kick herself somehow, and she fell over at least six times. As the class ended Gabriella realised that she was all red and sweaty, she tried to breathe slowly because she wanted to talk to Mr Bolton but more then that, she didn't want to look stupid when she did.

She waited as he thanked another couple of 'helpful' girls for offering to pack up and they went off giggling. Mr Bolton walked over to the bleachers and picked up his folder, Gabriella followed him. As he turned back she was so close he almost walked into her. After a moment of surprise Mr Bolton stepped back while Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry, Miss Montez, did you want to ask me something?"

"Umm no, I just wanted to apologise again for being late this morning." She said the first thing that came into her head.

"It's fine, really, I was only here a moment earlier." He smiled at her, and Gabriella smiled back, and couldn't stop herself from continuing.

"So, you're from Albuquerque. I was born there." _Why am I saying such boring things?_

"Really, why did you move here?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, I never knew my mother, she left my father just after I was born, but then my father died when I was eight. I lived with my god parents but they weren't very nice people and didn't want me. I had to stay there even though my aunt and uncle, on my mother's side, wanted me to live with them because that's what my father had in his will. They got divorced after a few years and I was left with only my godfather but he became depressed and got drunk all the time. My aunt managed to get me into an exam for a scholarship to this school and I got it! My aunt and uncle announced that they were moving from Albuquerque to Boston and asked if I could live with then and go to high school here. My godfather said he didn't care and so _finally_ the courts said I could. I was so happy because my aunt and uncle are so much nicer then him and I love this school." Suddenly Gabriella realised she was talking without taking a breath. She quickly did. _Oh god, why did I go on and on like that? He doesn't care. Ok let's see if I can come out of this looking mature._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you my whole life story." _Yes, he's smiling._

"That's alright. I'm sorry you had such a complicated childhood, I'm glad you're happy now." _Wow, he feels sorry for me! He's sensitive. I should ask him something about himself._

"So how come you didn't start teaching here at the beginning of the year?"

"Well, I was offered this job but… I wanted to stay in Albuquerque, I changed my mind a bit later and, luckily for me, the offer was still here."

"Why did you change your mind?" Gabriella asked out of interest, but immediately wished she hadn't because Mr Bolton's face clouded with sadness.

"Circumstances changed." He said shortly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Sorry." Gabriella looked at the ground. _How stupid am I? Normal people don't tell someone they just met all about themselves._ Mr Bolton seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry about that. It's good anyway, because now I get to teach here. I always wanted to be a P.E. teacher although everyone thought I would go on to play basketball."

"You play basketball?" Gabriella was keen to keep this friendly conversation going.

"Yep, my whole life. I'm going to be coaching some basketball teams here, the trials are next week, you should try out."

"Ok." _Wait, what did I just agree to? I can't play basketball!_

"Great! Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?"

"Huh?" Gabriella looked at the big clock. _Shit! I'm almost ten minutes late for my next class, and I'm not changed yet._ Mr Bolton was watching her face, amused.

"Yes, I have to go. Umm thanks for… the lesson." Gabriella turned and began to walk away when she heard Mr Bolton call after her.

"I'll see you in Heath class on Wednesday. We're doing sexual education."

Gabriella froze in her tracks and looked back but Mr Bolton was already walking the opposite way, towards the staff room. _Oh my god! He is going to be teaching us about sex! I have to sit there and try to seem intelligent and mature while the hottest man alive is talking to me about having sex. I am going to die._

* * *

**A/N: **So did you like it? I'm sorry if bits of it don't make sense to some people. I have no idea how things actually work in Albuquerque, Boston or anywhere in U.S.A. Sorry if I made any stupid mistakes. Also I don't know how long it takes to become a teacher. If you know this, that would be helpful. And I was going to make Gabriella's school have a uniform, what kind of uniforms do they have? Any? Sorry, I'm Australian and have only ever been to France. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon, honestly, coz I know what I want to do. xoxox


	2. Delicious

**A/N:** Told you I'd update quickly if I got some reviews. And I did, thanks! I'm glad people like this story coz I am currently obsessed with it.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

"Not a good start to the term Miss Montez. Sit."

_Mrs Trent is right, only the second class and I've been late twice. That is a bad start._ Gabriella nodded and quickly walked over to sit in the empty sit next to one of her best friends, Sharpay Evans. Gabriella opened her book and began to copy down the notes on the board when a scrap of paper was shoved towards her.

'y r u late? ur neva late. Ur lucky I saved ur seat, biatch, I was soo close to giving it 2 ben' Sharpay's curly writing spelled out the grammar that would give their English teacher a heart attack. Also her way of showing affection usually meant calling her friends offensive names.

'I had PE. Which ben?' Gabriella scribbled back.

'which do u think? the hottie Im crushin on. PE huh? I hear theres a new hottie teachin that.' _How does she know these things so fast? Mr Bolton has only been here an hour and Sharpay has never seen him._

'dunno who u mean'

'ur lying babe, ur all hot & sweaty'

'im always hot'

'don't change the topic, u had troy didn't u?' _She even knows his name? She freaks me out sometimes._

'yea I did. So?'

'so spill, is he as HOT as D said?" _There it is._ D was Daisy, because unlike Gabriella, Sharpay did talk to her a lot, actually Sharpay talked to just about everybody. _There's no point in trying to trick her._

'he is beyond hot Shar'

'shit, I have steve again'

Sharpay always referred to teachers by their first name. She called it her_ small rebellion against the oppression and conformity at their school_ Gabriella called it _a way of getting attention and spending more time in detention with Ben and his friends. _Gabriella was about to write 'ha ha' when a voice sounded just above them.

"Miss Evans! Miss Montez! Hand over that note now."

Sharpay sighed over dramatically and handed over the note, while she did she made it obvious that her nails were painted dark pink, which was against the rules. She also flashed everyone her charm bracelet, again not allowed, and then flicked her hair, which was supposed to be tied back.

"Is something wrong, Megan?" She asked coolly, her eyes darting between Mrs Trent and Ben.

"I don't know where to start Miss Evans." Ben gave Sharpay a small smile which was all she needed to continue.

"I'd say some highlights. Then consider liposuction." There were gasps and giggles and Gabriella groaned inwardly.

"Detention, Miss Evans, this afternoon, and Miss Montez, if you don't behave for the rest of the class you will follow."

When the class finally ended they gathered their things and walked out for recess. Ben passed Sharpay and winked at her.

"See you this afternoon."

"Can't wait." Sharpay giggled and gave him a small finger wave.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Gabriella asked as they reached their lockers which were, conveniently, side by side.

"Oh, will you lighten up? It's not a crime to flirt Gabi." She threw her books into her locker.

"But if you act like that the guy won't respect you." Gabriella carefully placed her books back in their rightful position.

"It doesn't always have to be meaningful. Sometimes a relationship can just be fun."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they closed their lockers. They turned as one and walked to their usual spot, a bench to one side of the area known as 'The Senior Quad'. They had taken this spot on the first day of the year because it had a good view of everything, the shade of one tree, grass to lie on and was slightly more private then anywhere else.

"Look Taylor, Kelsi and Martha are already there." Gabriella commented as they approached.

"Thankyou Captain Obvious." Sharpay mumbled, then louder "Hey sluts, enjoying your first day back?"

None of their best friends answered, because Sharpay didn't really care. Once they were all together they commenced their usual food swapping. Sharpay didn't want to get fat and so brought no food to school, but always got hungry by recess. Taylor's mother seemed to think she ate non-stop and packed her a million different things everyday. Sharpay always got Taylor's chocolate bar and apple, Gabriella swapped her corn chips for Taylor's breakfast bar, Kelsi traded a banana for her carrot sticks and Martha got dried apricot. Each day Martha brought popcorn and a huge water bottle, which they shared at lunch, and Sharpay, who always felt guilty for not bringing anything, would buy them blueberry muffins from the canteen. This was a very delicate operation which they had been working on since the first day they met. It suited them all perfectly.

"Do we expect any boys today Shar?" Martha asked. Each Tuesday Sharpay's twin brother Ryan and his friends would hang out with them, on other days Sharpay would sometimes ask other groups of guys over for her enjoyment.

"Nah, not today, I wanna spend today with you babes."

They all sat in various places around or on the bench and began to eat.

"So guess what? Gabriella's got Mr Hottie for P.E. now." Sharpay began.

"Do you Gab? Is he as gorgeous as all the girls are saying?" Taylor asked Gabriella. She was about to answer when;

"He is even more gorgeous, apparently, a total babe who-"

"You haven't even seen him Shar, so shut up!" Gabriella interrupted her. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, I didn't realise we were dealing with bitchy Gabi today." Gabriella glared at her for a moment, but decided to let it go.

"He is really good looking actually, and he's only three years older then us, and from Albuquerque. He was going to play basketball but decided to teach instead."

"Wow you sure know a lot about him." Kelsi remarked, and Gabriella coloured slightly.

"I talked to him a little after class." She muttered.

"Oh, so that's why you were late!" Sharpay said, smirking.

"Sounds like you two were pretty compatible." Martha added.

"Compatible? What kind of a word is that?" Sharpay looked at Martha.

"She's just expanding her vocabulary, Shar. It's not an appalling condition." Taylor said.

"Yuck, stop talking like that, you sound like you're eighty!" Sharpay squealed. Everyone laughed.

"Well I say, Sharpay. I believe we sound rather hip." Gabriella laughed.

"Yes, we are quite the trend setters and contented as well." Kelsi joined in, putting on a posh accent which the others followed.

"Indeed we are, what joyful lives we lead." Martha declared.

"You are such dorks." Sharpay said, in her normal voice.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Kelsi asked.

"I perceive that she is not obtaining enjoyment from our frivolous antics." Gabriella told Kelsi.

"No I am not!"

"Would you prefer if we again, talked of the rather satisfactory Mr Bolton." Taylor asked.

"How fortunate we are that a fabulous young gentlemen such as him graced our fair school." Martha continued.

"I don't even know what you guys are saying anymore." Sharpay said, edging away from them.

"Why, we are discussing the varying levels on which Troy Bolton is delicious." Gabriella said loudly, not noticing that the others were looking behind her. "Let us begin with his eyes, the window to the soul they say, and what a sexy soul he must have!"

Gabriella finally stopped talking in the strange way and started laughing. _Why aren't the others laughing? Why are they looking behind me?_ Gabriella spun around in her position on the ground and, you guessed it, Mr Bolton was standing there, smiling at her. _Ahhhhhh! How much did he hear? _Gabriella scrambled to her feet.

"H-hello, Mr Bolton."

"Hello Miss Montez. I was just wondering if you could answer a question."

"Sure." Gabriella said uncertainly.

"How much of the P.E. grade is usually based off Health classes?"

"Oh, um, twenty percent normally."

"That seems a bit strange. Surly if Health makes up a third of the class it should count for a third of the grade, don't you think?" He questioned, Gabriella nodded furiously, she had often complained about that, herself.

"I think I'll talk to the headmistress. Thankyou Miss Montez." He turned and walked away, leaving Gabriella smiling like an idiot as she faced her friends.

"I think we are all dead." Sharpay said.

"Huh?"

"Because I have just seen an angel."

The others laughed as they realised what she was going on about.

"I told you." Gabriella said, sitting down again.

"You told him too. He was there when you were going on about his eyes." Martha laughed and Gabriella blushed.

"Shouldn't the other teachers have told him the grading system?" Taylor asked.

"Who cares?" Sharpay said as the bell went, and they all got up.

"No seriously. Why would he ask a student about how to grade? It doesn't make sense." Taylor was obviously confused, but as no one else was concerned she dropped it as they separated to walk to their lockers.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know not that much happened. I just wanted to introduce Gabriella's friends and show more of how orderly her life is. Sorry if you think it's over the top, but some people are that repetitive every day. And sorry if you thought they sounded stupid, it was just something me and my friend did the other week. I thought it was really funny but maybe you had to be there. If you want the next chapter, which I am dying to write, review! Also if you have any ideas of embarrassing situations Gabriella could get into in front of Troy. That would be appreciated.


	3. Dreamy

**A/N:** Another chapter already, this is like a record for me. Thankyou so much to all the people who reviewed, this is what made me update so soon. I have decided that each chapter title will be a word that can be used to describe Troy as well as vaguely having something to do with the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Gabriella hardly ever had dreams, only if she had an exam or something the next day. Then she would dream about the facts she had memorised again and again. Never in her life had she even had a dream about her friends, so you can imagine her surprise when she woke up Tuesday morning with the memory of a very realistic dream she had had about Mr Bolton. Out of curiosity Gabriella wracked her brains while she was having her shower to try and remember every detail.

_She was in the P.E. changing room, alone. She was dressed the way Daisy had been, and she looked really good. Suddenly she heard the door opening, turning she had seen Mr Bolton entering. He walked straight up to her and, with no hesitation, wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms weaved around his neck._

"_I knew you'd be here." He said in a husky voice, "From the moment you walked into my class, I knew. And now we are finally alone."_

"_Oh, Troy," her own voice sounded, strangely deep, "as much as I want this, we can never be, it is not-"_

"_Don't speak like that. Your magnificent beauty is ruined when you worry."_

"_Kiss me quickly, before second period history."_

_As she spoke, Mr Bolton leant down and placed his lips over hers. She responded, running her hands through his hair, she opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined in a wild battle for domination. He held her tightly to him and his hands crept beneath her tight top. Then, somehow, Gabriella was in only black underwear and lying down on the bench in the senior quad, Mr Bolton was lying on top of her with only his pants on. No one else was around and they were still kissing wildly. As he began to place kisses down her neck she heard herself moan deeply. Her hands found the zipper on his pants and she undid it. Just as she was about to pull his pants off of him, she had woken up._

Gabriella shivered as she stepped out of her shower and wrapped her towel around herself. Remembering the dream made her feel very aware of her body, and, although she knew it was stupid, she couldn't help but choose the black underwear out of her drawer. Gabriella finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, she got out a bowl and the cornflakes, like she did every morning. Her uncle was now in the shower and her aunt would still be in bed. Adding milk Gabriella carefully put the small amount of sugar on top, then on a sudden unusual impulse Gabriella scoped up a huge spoonful of sugar and coated her cornflakes in them. As she sat down her mind again turned to her dream. _What is wrong with me? That dream was like a cross between a hormone crazed teenage boy and the world's worst soap opera._

Gabriella finished her breakfast and walked upstairs. She cleaned her teeth, did her hair and makeup and packed her bag before walking downstairs again. She yelled goodbye to her aunt, knowing that she would be making toast in the kitchen, before beginning her twelve and a half minute walk to school.

When she arrived her friends were already there, talking excitedly around the board where daily announcements were pinned up each day.

"Hey guys, what happening?"

"Gabi!" Sharpay jumped on her and gave her a huge hug.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood." Gabriella looked questioningly at the others. Sharpay giggled.

"Yep, yesterday in detention me and Ben did a little kissing!"

"And that's why the rest of you seem so happy?"

"As if! If we were happy every time Shar hooked up with someone we'd never be sad." Taylor said.

"Is that an insult?" Sharpay asked uncertainly.

"There is a dance in two weeks, for seniors only!" Martha said.

"Ok, cool."

Just then the bell went and so the girls separated. Gabriella had maths with Taylor and they took their usual seats in the back. They were doing the hardest maths course the school offered and finding it easy. After they had copied down the notes, Mr Crossing set them some work to do and then started marking assignments. Gabriella and Taylor finished the work in ten minutes and started talking quietly about anything else. Suddenly Taylor gasped.

"Don't look now, but Henry's shorts have come down a little low and you can see his boxer shorts!" She whispered excitedly.

"It's not fair that he is so handsome and so smart." Gabriella whispered back.

"Oh god, we can see Rachel's underwear as well, but it's not such a good sight."

Looking over Gabriella saw what Taylor meant, as Rachel leaned around to talk to Brendan, her shirt opened quite widely at the top, and her lacy bra was very visible.

"That's what I hate about these uniforms." Gabriella said. _It's like they were designed by a pervert, this white material is so easy to see through._ The uniform the girls wore was a dark blue pleated skirt, supposed to come down to their knees, but few did, black shoes, white socks and a white shirt with dark blue buttons and lining.

"That's not the only thing I hate about them, these buttons are totally messed up. If you do this one up, it looks like you're afraid to show any skin, but if you don't do it up, you show part of your boobs." Obviously some of the class caught the end of Taylor's sentence because a few heads turned towards them and Mr Crossing looked up suspiciously. Both girls quickly pretending to work for a minute, before stopping again.

"That button's not my problem, it's the next one. For some reason it's really loose and if it comes undone my whole bra will be showing!" Gabriella said quietly.

"Homework tonight is to do questions 3-7 on page 278. I will be checking it tomorrow." Mr Crossing said loudly, while looking right at Gabriella and Taylor. The bell went and they gathered up their books and left. Gabriella walked over to her locker, and saw Sharpay already at hers.

"Hey, Shar. What did you just have?" Gabriella asked.

"A free period. It was great because the whole time Troy was sitting over there, talking to Amy and I had a perfect view of him." Gabriella turned and sure enough, the two P.E. teachers were sitting at one of the outdoor tables, looking over papers.

"You are so lucky. I was stuck in maths, though me and Tay did have an interesting conversation about bras." Gabriella laughed.

"Bras, huh? Then you should know, your's is totally obvious. Black is sexy on you."

"You can't really see it, can you?"_ Why did I choose the black one? Just because of some stupid dream._

"Yeah you really can. I can see the joint is right there." Sharpay poked Gabriella's chest and that was the extra pressure that caused Gabriella's loose button to snap off. Now everyone around could see the black bra she had chosen to wear that day, and it didn't cover a lot of her. Both Sharpay and Gabriella stood in shock for a moment before someone passing, it might have been Ben, called out.

"That's a hot look Gabriella!" Out of the corner of her eye, Gabriella saw a movement at the table. Looking over she saw that Mr Bolton had looked up at the call, and was now staring right at her. _Fuuuuuuuck! _Blushing furiously Gabriella turned to face the lockers.

"Help me." She hissed to the now laughing Sharpay. Sharpay stopped laughing for a moment but then burst out again, she was practically crying with laughter.

"Sharpay!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Sharpay finally composed herself, but was still smiling.

"I will not clam down! What the hell am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Gabriella said, even more angrily then she meant to because she was so embarrassed.

"Don't worry, beautiful, you know I'll look after you. Here." Sharpay took a safety pin out of her locker, _Why does she keep safety pins in her locker?_, and quickly pulled the two sides of Gabriella's shirt together, fastening them into place.

"All better, see?" Sharpay said in a comforting voice.

"No, he saw, I mean, everyone saw me." Gabriella tried to keep the whine out of her voice.

"Who cares? Now everyone will know how hot you are under all these unflattering clothes. I got to go, see you later." Sharpay hurried off. And Gabriella, unenthusiastically, followed suit.

For the rest of that day Gabriella was putting up with stupid comments from her class mates and annoying questions from her teachers. _Do they really think I would wear a safety pin in my button hole by choice? Idiots, obviously it was necessary. _Lunch time, however, was by far the worst, because Ryan and his friends came to hang out with them.

First Gabriella had sat down on the bench but, remembering her dream, had quickly jumped up again. When she stood up so suddenly she bumped into Zeke, one of Ryan's friends, as he walked over.

"Sorry, Zeke."

"Careful, Zeke, she might burst." Henry, the hot one from maths, said loudly. Gabriella tried to laugh along with everyone else.

"Yeah, gave everyone a nice view Gab." Jason had added.

"Probably more then Ryan has ever seen before." Chad joked, but nobody laughed because Chad had hit a soft spot.

Gabriella and Ryan had dated for four months in year 8. But then Gabriella had broken up with him, she had realised that she wasn't actually attracted to him and didn't like him as more then a friend. It was common knowledge that Ryan hadn't had a girlfriend since and everyone was convinced, though no one said it out loud, that he had never gotten over Gabriella.

And so, when Gabriella arrived home from one of the most awkward and embarrassing days of her life she collapsed on her bed. Normally she would do her homework before making dinner, but today she was just too exhausted to do anything. She lay there for two hours, thinking, before finally getting up and calling a pizza place for takeaway.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I know it was short and not that much happened but I am still setting the scene. Also I am sorry but obviously nothing will happen between Gabriella and Troy for a while because it is illegal. The sexual tension will need to get much higher before they are willing to risk everything for it. So review if that's what you want!


	4. Sexy

**A/N:** Thankyou so much to all the reviewers! They make me so happy. So I wrote another chapter, even though I should be doing school work. There is a bit more Troyella in this one, so I hope people like it. Also Gabriella says, or thinks, 'oh my god' a lot, that is because that is what I say all the time, sorry.

* * *

Wednesday morning Gabriella woke up early. She got ready for school, carefully testing the strength of each button on her other shirt and putting the safety pin in her pocket, just in case. She left the house a lot earlier then she usually did.

"Gabi? Are you leaving already?" Her aunt asked her as they passed on the stairs.

"Yep, can't be late today, I have health first. Bye." Gabriella walked out the front door and her aunt stared confusedly after her.

"I didn't even think she liked health."

When Gabriella arrived at school almost nobody was their yet, out of her friends only Kelsi was at her locker as she had gone to an orchestra practice that morning.

"Hey Gab, why are you here already?" Kelsi was surprised.

"Why does everyone find it so unusual? Can't I just be running early sometimes?"

"You always get here ten minutes before the bell. I don't think I've ever seen you be late or early."

"Oh well, I can change can't I?"

"I hope you don't change too much. I like you being predictable." _Predictable!? I don't think that's a good thing. That's like saying I'm boring! Am I boring?_

"Gabi?"

"Huh, what?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh right. Since we have nothing to do for a while can you help me braid my hair? You know I'm hopeless at that."

"Yeah, sure."

So before any of their other friends arrived, Gabriella's hair was carefully braided, and, by the end of it she and Kelsi were barely speaking to each other. Gabriella had made Kelsi redo it four times until it had no bumps in it, so even the always helpful Kelsi was losing her patience.

"It looks fine! So did the last one. I am NOT doing it again!" Kelsi half yelled as Gabriella carefully felt her hair.

"Whoa, easy tiger." said Sharpay, as her and Martha joined them. "What's going on?"

"I have to get to class!" Gabriella quickly walked off.

"The bell hasn't even gone yet." Martha commented.

"She's just trying to get away from me, ignore it." Kelsi said.

Meanwhile Gabriella had collected her books and walked to the health classroom. She had been planning on waiting outside until the bell went but as she approached she saw the door was open partly and Mr Bolton was sitting at the desk. _I can go in and talk to him! Wait, he won't want to talk to one of his students. I should leave. Or… I could just stand here watching him. Look how smooth his skin is… and his hands, the hands that held me in my dream, I wonder if –_

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella jumped as the man she had been watching so closely looked up and saw her. "Come in. Do you have a question?"

"Oh no, I was just waiting for class to start." _I just sounded like such a nerd! _"I mean, I didn't have anything else to do so I figured, umm…" _This isn't helping._

"Well I'm glad you're here early, would you mind helping me set up?" Mr Bolton smiled at Gabriella and she nodded quickly, putting her books on one of the front desks and moving forwards.

"Could you put one of these on each desk?" He handed her a stack of stapled paper booklets which had 'Sex – fun pastime or death wish?' written on the cover. Gabriella blushed as she saw it. Mr Bolton seemed to be watching her reaction.

"I didn't make up the title, I promise." He said and Gabriella laughed a little. She started placing a booklet on each desk, being careful to put the top one, which had 'Senior Health' handwritten in the corner, on her desk. She was up to the back row when it happened.

"So Miss Montez, did you sew the button back on?" Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He was staring at her with a straight face but the side off his mouth was twitching into a smile. Gabriella, expecting to feel humiliated, realised for the first time that it had been quite funny. She smiled back at him.

"This is a different shirt. I can't find a button to sew on the other one. Maybe I'll just have to wear it undone; do you think the school would have a problem with that?" _What did I just say? Of course the school would have a problem with it. And why does he just keep staring at me? I can't look away._

"I know I wouldn't." Mr Bolton said softly. _My heart just stopped beating, I swear._ He seemed to realise what he said and quickly looked around. "I'm sorry Miss Montez, I really shouldn't talk like that, being your teacher."

"I don't mind." _Oh my god! If I didn't know better I'd think we were having a moment, even though we are on opposite sides of the room._ Once again Mr Bolton's eyes had found Gabriella's, there was something unreadable in them and as he opened his mouth to speak Gabriella could feel herself holding her breathe.

But then the bell rang loudly, causing Gabriella to jump again. Within seconds it seemed that all the girls in the class were suddenly there, the boys walking more slowly in. Gabriella threw the last few booklets on the back desks and hurried to secure her seat in the front row. Daisy was now talking to Mr Bolton about some soccer game that had been in the newspapers. She was twirling her hair and smiling stupidly. _She can't seriously be flirting with the teacher, how sad is that? She doesn't even know that he likes basketball way more then soccer! What a little slut. Wait, wasn't I going to try and like her? _Gabriella watched as Daisy giggled at something Mr Bolton had said, and he smiled widely at her._ Screw that!_

"Mr Bolton, don't we need to start the class?" Gabriella loudly interrupted. He looked around at her for a millisecond.

"Yes, of course. Please take a seat Miss Halliday." Daisy glared at Gabriella before looking around and seeing that the only spare seat was the one next to her. Plastering a smile over her face she sat down.

"Okay class, so this term in Health, and possibly next term too, we will be talking about sex. Probably stuff that you have all done before, Sexually Transmitted Infections, how to stay safe, that type of thing. Now I would be an idiot if I said that none of you have experimented with sex yet, of course you have," _Was that my imagination or did he just look at me for a second? _"I'm not going to tell you not to have sex, just how you can have it as safely as possible. Hopefully you are all mature enough to do this unit?" He looked around as a few people were stifling laughter. "This first lesson is going to be pretty boring, we are just going over what you should already know, open your booklets to page two."

The lesson went much smoother then Gabriella could have hoped for. She could remember almost all of the Sex Ed they had done in previous years and answered a lot more questions then anybody else. Also she had answered without blushing or stumbling over the words. Near the end of the lesson Daisy nudged Gabriella.

"You've answered heaps of questions. Tell me the answer next time, I want him to like me." She whispered. A few minutes later Mr Bolton asked another question.

"Who knows if condoms are effective in stopping STI's?" Gabriella's hand shot up and he turned to look at her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Condoms should always be worn but can break so other precautions should be taken as well."

"You are quite correct Miss Montez, of course." As he kept talking Daisy nudged Gabriella again, harder this time.

"I asked you to tell me!" She hissed.

"Sorry… I forgot." Gabriella said vaguely.

"Forgot! What do you mean –"

"Shh," Gabriella cut her off, "Mr Bolton is talking." Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have cared about telling other people answers, but this wasn't normal, and she couldn't stand it when he smiled at anyone else. _But he does seem to smile at me a bit differently, more affectionately? Who am I kidding, that's wishful thinking._

The bell went for the end of class and with great regret Gabriella slowly gathered up her books, she was trying to take as long as possible however she eventually had no choice but to leave. As she walked out the door his voice sounded behind her, saying her name and she gladly turned back.

"Yes, Mr Bolton?"

"Would I be able to talk to you now, or do you have another class?"

"No, I have a free period now." This was a lie, Gabriella should be going to Physics, but she figured he didn't need to know that.

"Great, in that case I would like to ask you about the class assignment that will be given out soon. You seem to know this material very well." Gabriella felt her heart flutter and tried not to let her excitement show on her face.

"Sure, where can talk?"

"Here is fine, nobody else will be using this room." _He wants to be alone with me!_ Mr Bolton sat on his desk and motioned Gabriella to sit down as well. After a moments hesitation she sat on the desk opposite his, so she was facing him, and placed her books beside her.

"I just wondered if you had any ideas on how to make the assignment more interesting. It is supposed to be a short, individual, oral presentation on an STI of your choice, but I think you've done that before."

"Yeah, we do that almost every year." Gabriella said, suddenly she felt very shy.

"Well do you have any other ideas? Something different? Or a way to develop it further?"

Gabriella was a smart girl and actually she and Taylor often argued with teachers on how to improve things in tests, assignments and orals. She realised that this was an opportunity to tell all of her opinions to someone who actually wanted to hear them and might even be able to use some of them.

So Gabriella started talking, timidly at first but gaining confidence as she talked. It was obvious that she was actually very passionate about improving the schools standards, as nerdy as that might sound. Without really meaning to she moved on from talking about health orals to stating her opinions on other classes and assessment tasks in general. She got very fired up over some issues and actually began giving examples from her experience. Mr Bolton watched her face carefully, smiling as he saw her eyes flash as she talked about what she perceived as unfair circumstances. He made comments every now and then but mostly just let her talk. It was a surprise to both of them when the bell for the end of second period went.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Mr Bolton, I didn't realise I was talking so much."

"It's fine, I think you have interesting views on things."

"I don't even think I helped you very much, I just got so caught up in what I was saying…"

"There's nothing wrong with being opinionated. But actually, we didn't talk about health very much." He appeared to hesitate over something. "Would you be able to come and talk to me after school, Miss Montez?"

_Yes, yes, yes! _"Yeah, I can. Oh no wait, I can't." _shit. _"I have dance this afternoon."

"What kind of dance do you do?" _Why does he care?_

"I'm in a strange class, our teacher loves everything, and can do all styles of dance. Last time it was Hip Hop, but I think we're doing Bollywood today. We even had a pole dancing lesson once." Mr Bolton laughed.

"I wish I could've seen that!" Gabriella smiled at him as she picked up her things to leave.

"Maybe we can talk again another time Miss Montez?" Gabriella turned back in the doorway.

"If you want to, I'll try to let you talk more next time."

"You're a very smart girl, Miss Montez, and very… beautiful." _Oh My F--ing God! Please tell me this isn't a dream!_ Gabriella returned his smile once more before finally leaving the classroom. She felt amazing, she had just skipped a class for the first time in her life but instead of being weighed down with guilt she felt as if she were floating on air.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I liked this chapter, but maybe that's just because I can see it all happening, like in my head, if that makes sense. Anyway sorry if you thought Gabriella seemed like a nerd, but she is really, as well as being other things. And sorry if you don't like Troy that much yet, he is a teacher and has to talk in a teacher like way so don't hold it against him please. When they get to know each other better he will be cooler. Please review and tell me your thoughts! xoxox


	5. Beautiful

**A/N: **I am so, so, so sorry. I really wanted update sooner but suddenly I had huge amounts of work that I hadn't done. Anyway I'm on holidays now so I will be able to update quickly, if you still want me to.

* * *

"Gabriella!"

Kelsi's voice drifted to Gabriella as she walked away from the Health classroom, still wearing a smile so big she looked as if she were crazy. After a moment she registered that Gabriella was her name and turned to see Kelsi running to catch up to her.

"Gabriella!"

"Yeah Kels?" She answered in a dreamy voice.

"I'm sorry about your hair." Confusion brought Gabriella slightly off her cloud.

"Huh?"

"Your braid, which I did this morning." Kelsi looked upset. _But everything is so perfect right now, what is she upset about?_

"What about it?" _Oh no! Something was wrong with my hair the entire time I was with him!_

"I'm sorry I yelled at you because of it, I don't want to fight with you." Kelsi looked so upset but as Gabriella realised what she was worried about she laughed.

"Oh Kelsi, I'm not angry at you. You had every right to yell at me."

"So we're not fighting?" Kelsi looked confused.

"Of course not." Gabriella smiled at her but Kelsi still looked confused.

"But… then why weren't you in Physics? I figured you were so mad at me and just didn't want to see me so you skipped the class." That was when it sunk in to Gabriella. _Oh my god! I skipped a class! Now I'll have to catch up, and the teacher will ask why, so will everyone! I'm going to have to lie, but what if Troy hears some other teachers talking about it? He'll know I lied to him, what am I going to do?_

"So is everything alright? It is so unlike you to miss a class Gabi." Kelsi was still talking but again something she had said caused Gabriella's thoughts to stray. _So unlike me… maybe it's ok that I skipped the class. It certainly isn't what I would normally do, but it was worth it, I just had one of the best hours of my life. I don't even remember the last time I felt as relaxed as I did with Troy. Maybe these changes are good, maybe I wasn't a very exciting person before… maybe I should be more impulsive…_

"Hello?! Gabriella?" Gabriella stopped thinking and jumped as she realised she had walked with Kelsi over to their bench and Sharpay was now waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Sorry I was just… thinking."

"You are daydreaming a whole lot lately Gabi, what's up with that?" Martha asked.

"Nothing." She tried to look normal as they continued to eye her suspiciously.

"Ok, then can you pay attention? Shar was telling us what we're going to do at her sleepover this weekend." Taylor said sharply. "And that does involve you."

Gabriella turned to Sharpay as she began to talk about the plans for their weekly sleepover, yes they had a sleepover every weekend, but her mind almost immediately began to wander again. She watched Mr Bolton cross the Quad, talking to another teacher, he looked around and his eyes found hers. He smiled for a moment before turning away, and as Gabriella watched him disappear inside again her thoughts were defiantly not on the sleepover.

* * *

That afternoon at Sharpay, Martha and Gabriella's dance class they were doing Bollywood. They tried to copy their teacher, Stacy, as she shimmied her hips, twisted her hands and swayed her body. Stacy had come to class with a big box of bangles, bracelets and anklets, insisting that everybody put some on and not wear shoes. She was so enthusiastic that she made everybody roll their tops up so they could put some belly dancing into it.

As they practiced Gabriella watched her friends. _Martha's a great dancer, she hits every beat well but isn't so good at letting herself go and just moving to the music. Sharpay is really good at moving to the music but seems to change the dance. She makes even the nicest dances look dirty. _Gabriella watched herself in the mirror and smiled. _I think I'm doing it well, and look how slim I look._

"Good work Gabriella. Remember girls, you don't just have to pretend to be sexy, you have to believe you are sexy, which you all are. But that doesn't mean you have to run your hands all over your body, Sharpay!" Stacy glared at Sharpay for a moment before moving on. Sharpay shimmied her way closer to Gabriella.

"Stacy's right, Gab, You look so hot. You look like you are really comfortable with your body. Normally you're so self conscious. What happened?"

"Why shouldn't I be comfortable with my body? I'm very beautiful." Gabriella smiled at herself again, as she echoed the words Mr Bolton had spoken to her earlier.

* * *

The next day at school, Gabriella continued floating through her day in total bliss. When she got to fifth period, in other words P.E., Gabriella still had that overwhelming sense of confidence, that she could do anything because she _was_ beautiful. This time she purposefully came early, she had gotten a new shoelace and slightly smaller clothes; after all she wanted to look good, not like a slut.

She had carefully put her hair back in a way that it still looked good, and she wore matching socks.

Gabriella's happiness continued when she heard they were playing tennis, a sport she wasn't completely hopeless at, and became greater as through out the lesson her and Mr Bolton shared, what seemed to her to be, secretive and fond smiles. As the class ended she had a short conversation with him but couldn't linger too long as now, in a free period, she was supposed to tutor younger students.

But on Friday her pleasure with everything ended very suddenly. She did not see Mr Bolton all day and, although she didn't have a class with him that day, she always looked forward to seeing him around the school. Apparently he had taken the day off sick, which made Gabriella worry about him, he had seemed fine yesterday, but then she heard another rumour, one which she liked even less.

"….so I saw him getting into his car yesterday after school, and out of nowhere this woman, a really pretty blonde, walks up and puts her arms around his neck. Mr Bolton turned to her, and she pecked him on the lips, he sort of pulled away but then he walked around and opened the passenger side door for her. So blondie gives him this smile and gets in, pinching his arse as she passes. Mr Bolton gets in the drivers seat and they drive away." Daisy finished, looking around at the small group that had gathered to listen, it was mostly girls.

"So he has a girlfriend? That's so depressing!" Rachel said.

"He's only been in Boston like a week. Could he get a girlfriend that fast?" Kelsi asked nobody in particular.

"Have you seen him Kels? Of course he could!" Sharpay sighed.

"Maybe she's from Albuquerque?" Taylor said at the same moment.

"Well, I think that's why he isn't here today; he's at his home, perfectly healthy, in bed with this woman." Daisy said to several over dramatic shrieks.

"Stop it Daisy! I don't want to think about that."

"I don't want to think about him with some random women, I want him with me!"

"At least this means he likes blondes." Sharpay commented.

But Gabriella wasn't listening. She felt like she was hollow inside. _I was so stupid! Obviously he has a girlfriend, someone his own age. I'm just some little kid to him. But still… I thought there was something there? No! I have to stop it. I have to forget about this crush or whatever it is. Nothing will ever happen._

And that night Gabriella busied herself with all the work she had neglected that week, and tried to forget about Troy. However as she lay in bed waiting for sleep, the misery overcame her again. She couldn't understand it. _I never get so obsessed over a guy, what is wrong with me? At least tomorrow I'm sleeping over at Sharpay's, I will be able to forget about boys altogether._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hope you liked that. I know it's a bit short but I just needed to fill in the rest of Gabriella's week. I want the next one to be about the sleepover and I already know what I want to happen in it, so it should be up quickly. Review!


	6. Cute

**A/N:** See, that wasn't too much of a wait I hope. Thanks so much for all the reviews, it was almost the most I've ever gotten for one chapter. Just for arguments sake I'll say that Gabriella borrowed Kelsi's PE uniform in the last chapter, that's how she got smaller clothes, ok? Anyways here it is.

* * *

"About time slut! We've been waiting." Sharpay greeted Gabriella as she stood in darkness on the front stair. Without another word Sharpay pulled Gabriella inside and shut the door behind her. Gabriella looked at a clock in the hall as she followed Sharpay upstairs. _8:32._

"I'm two minutes late."

"Yeah, that's a wasted two minutes!" Sharpay squealed.

They reached Sharpay's bedroom and she opened the door to reveal Kelsi, Taylor and Martha already there. _Wow, were we supposed to be here early or something?_ Gabriella threw her bag in the corner with the others. She looked around the room and saw that everything was set up for them.

Sharpay's bedroom was pretty stereotypical, for a rich girl. It was a big spacious room; the colour pink was everywhere, with light pink carpet, walls and curtains. There were a lot of big windows that looked out over the beautiful gardens; they made the room really bright during the day. Opposite from the doorway was the biggest window which had a window seat; this was covered in teddy bears and soft dolls. In one of the corners near it was a wooden desk with a laptop and some school books on it, a matching bookcase which had more books then you would expect and a shelf with Sharpay's favourite awards, including Little Miss five-year-old, and porcelain doll. On the wall to the left of the entrance were two doorways, one that lead to a bathroom and one that lead to a huge walk in closet, in between them was a vast floor-to-ceiling mirror. Just next to the entrance was a dressing table overflowing with different perfumes, nail polishes and make up. On the opposite wall to the huge mirror was a pink, double, four-poster bed, it had a small bedside table with only three framed photographs on it. One of Sharpay's parents on their wedding day, one of Sharpay and Ryan hugging with the Eiffel tower in the background and one that each of the five girls had; them at the beach the year before.

In the corner to the right of the entrance was a TV, speakers, and DVD player.

Normally there was a small pink couch in front of the television but it had been moved out of the room, instead there were two, double air mattresses angled to face the screen.

"God, Gabi, you look awful." Taylor said. Gabriella scowled at her. _Thanks, after I've been miserable all day, that's just what I wanted to hear._

"Well then it's a good thing we're doing make overs!" Sharpay said excitedly. _I am so not in the mood, but luckily the others will never agree. _But to Gabriella's surprise everyone seemed perfectly willing to get makeovers.

So one by one each girl would sit in the little chair for the dressing table while the other four, Gabriella half-heartedly, crowed around her. By the time they were all done it was 9:30. For some reason they had decided on natural looking makeup tonight, which is unusual because normally they became very abstract, so each girl looked like herself but more glamorous and with out any skin flaws. Also everyone's hair was done perfectly, which seemed like a waste to Gabriella, whose hair was set in perfect curls, because it would just be messed up when they slept.

"Ok, now that our heads look beautiful, it's time for your guys' surprise!" Sharpay said as she ran over to her wardrobe. She disappeared inside it for a moment and then reappeared holding a big shopping bag. "I bought us all cute pyjama's to wear!"

The other's watched as she pulled out five different pyjama sets, each silk, and each skimpier then the last. _It's a good thing Shar keeps her bedroom warm._ At least she had the sizes right, and had chosen patterns that she knew they would like, but the girls looked a bit unsure as they changed into their assigned set.

"Um, Sharpay, are you sure this is the best look for us?" Martha asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, totally. I read this whole article on what clothes complement different body shapes and was really careful what I choose. But it worked see? We all look great!"

Gabriella joined the others as they scrutinised themselves in the mirror. She was fully prepared to criticise herself but then stopped. _Actually we all do look pretty good, and each colour matches our skin tone, wow what a self-esteem boost. _She felt a sudden rush of affection for Sharpay. _She knows that we're not as confident as her and now she has made it so we love our bodies, at least for tonight._

"I'm still not sure..." Taylor spun slowly, watching her reflection.

"Does it really matter anyway?" Gabriella put in. "The only ones who are going to see you wearing it is us." Taylor looked confused and Kelsi opened her mouth to speak when Sharpay cut in.

"Let's start the movie! I choose _A Walk to Remember_, it's so sweet."

Kelsi pulled some warm, pink blankets out of Sharpay's wardrobe and threw them on the mattresses, while the others grabbed their pillows. Sharpay opened a DVD case, put the DVD in the machine, and pressed play. They all scrambled around a bit, trying to organise the pillows and blankets and they finally were comfortable, and lying all over each other, as the movie began properly.

Gabriella was glad they were watching a movie, it helped keep her mind off of Troy, _Mr Bolton I should say_, the whole day she had tried to stop thinking about him, tried to not care if he had a girlfriend or not, but she couldn't. She had made a firm promise to herself as she packed her sleepover bag. _I will stop this stupidity, I will forget about whatever I thought was happening between me and Tro- Mr Bolton. He's is a teacher. So it's none of my business what he does. I will go back to being myself. No more pointless daydreaming, or night dreaming, come to that. No more skipping classes. No more take away pizza!_

About an hour into the movie, which Gabriella had successfully lost herself in (_it was such a good story line)_, there was a bang downstairs, low voices and footsteps. All five girls jumped.

"What's that?" Gabriella whispered. _Why am I whispering?_ Sharpay was recovery from her shock and now seemed to be trying not to smile.

"It'll just be Ryan and his friends. They went out to a party, but I don't know why they're back so early."

"Why are they here? Ryan's never here when your parents are away." Gabriella was confused, but as she looked around the others were looking at her in confusion.

"I told you before Gab, like on Wednesday or something, his friends are staying here tonight as well." Gabriella still looked blank. _I swear she never said that._

"Oh, I remember! That was the day Gabi wasn't paying attention to anything we said." Kelsi said. _Oh, that day._

"That's right, I told you that Sharpay was telling us about this weekend, but you kept staring at something." _More like someone._

"Wait, so, if you knew they were coming, why are we in pyjamas? I mean… oh, that's why everyone wanted to get makeovers and do our hair all pretty. And why Sharpay is dressed in practically nothing." Now it made sense to Gabriella. _This night was planned for flirting._

"Hey!" Sharpay said, while the others blushed. "So I planned it, so what? It's for a good cause." Gabriella rolled her eyes. They could hear footsteps coming upstairs now.

"No, it is! Kelsi likes Jason, so this is giving her an opportunity to talk to him. And everyone knows that Chad is crazy about Taylor, so now they can get together." Kelsi went even redder and Taylor tried to hold back a smile. "We'll be good friends and keep the other boys out of the way. I'll take Henry, Mar-"

"I thought you liked Ben?" Taylor cut in.

"Yeah, I lik_ed_ Ben. Past tense. Now I lik_e _Henry, he's so fine." Sharpay sighed a little. "Anyway, so Martha can talk to Zeke which leaves Gabi with… Ryan." Gabriella now realised the full plan as they heard voices on the other side of the door.

"You're trying to get me back with Ryan!" Gabriella hissed, trying to be angry and quiet at the same time. _She can't be serious, she knows why we broke up._

"No I'm not." Sharpay said quickly. "It just happened to work out that way. And if something were to happen…"

"Sharpay! I can't belie-" Gabriella stopped as the door opened and all the boys mentioned (except Ben) came into the room.

"Wow, there is a party going on in here. I thought Ryan was joking." Chad said, his eyes on Taylor.

"Do you guys mind?" Sharpay squealed, getting to her feet. "We're trying to watch a movie here! And we're in our jamys."

"Yeah, we noticed." Jason said, looking around at them all.

"Look, you can either leave so we can finish our movie." Her eyes lingered on Henry and she smiled. "Or you can stay and watch with us."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he watched his sister's transparent invitation. He caught Gabriella's eye and smiled a little. "Do the other girls mind if we stay?" he asked.

"It's fine." Kelsi said, enthusiastically. "Yea, fine." Gabriella added. _Like I can really say that it's not fine, I'm gonna kill Sharpay._

"Well we don't have anything better to do, do we guys?" Henry said, already moving into the room.

"Nup." Jason said, following him. Chad walked in and threw himself down next to Taylor. Sharpay smiled at them.

"Let's see if we'll all fit. Ok, Jason you can sit next to Kelsi there, Zeke by Martha, I wouldn't dare try to move Chad, Ryan you can fit in there, and Henry can sit right here." She finished, sitting down in her old spot and pulling Henry's arm so he sat next to her. _Yeah, I bet those are just random sittings. Just coincidence that everyone ended up next to the right people._ Gabriella smiled at Ryan as he sat next to her while the others took their assigned spots. The only people, apart from Gabriella, who didn't look happy with the arrangement were Zeke and Martha.

When the movie ended Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella (and possibly Ryan and Chad) were in tears.

"It's not that sad." Henry said.

"Well it is sad, but it's just a movie." Taylor added, she seemed to be trying to block Chad from the others view while he wiped his eyes.

"But it's so sweet." Gabriella said, trying to swallow.

"Yea, why does she have to die?" Kelsi grabbed a tissue from the box placed nearby.

"They were in love!" Sharpay sobbed, not even trying to stop her tears. "True love."

"If that's so sweet, then why do you flirt with every guy you meet?" Zeke said. And suddenly the atmosphere of the room changed, the girls were shocked out of crying. _Wow, Zeke never says stuff like that._ Sharpay seemed to be wondering whether to be offended.

"Well... I-I don't know if true love exists in the real world." She said uncertainly.

"Of course it does!" Zeke seemed to explode with anger, he dropped his eye contact with Sharpay as he realised everyone was staring at him. "Maybe if you didn't act like a –"

"Zeke!" Ryan shot him a warning look, and Zeke stopped talking.

"Ok then." Jason said slowly. "How about we watch a horror movie now?"

"Good idea!" Kelsi joined in to break the awkward silence. "Do you have any Shar?"

"Umm… I… ah…" Sharpay tried to recompose herself. "Yeah, I do. I-I'll put one on."

They all watched as she crawled over to the TV and changed the DVD. As she got back into her spot she sat further from Henry then before and was silent as she pressed play. When Gabriella looked around she saw Taylor and Chad mouthing words to each other, Jason was tickling Kelsi and she was trying not to make a sound, Martha was watching Ryan, who was glaring at Zeke, who, like Sharpay, was staring at the ground. Only Henry seemed to be watching the screen as the movie began. _It's going to be a long night._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it because I personally love this chapter. Sorry if I described Sharpay's room to much. I just love the idea of it. Can you see the relationships forming? There will be more of the sleepover in the next chapter so review! xox


	7. Gorgeous

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter; sorry it is a bit short. And sorry it's been a while, I was working on my other stories. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Gabriella calmly watched the credits slowly roll over the screen; it hadn't been a very scary movie. _I don't think Shar even looked at what she was choosing. _Around her the others, becoming aware that the movie had ended, were stretching and slowly standing up.

"So, now what?" Henry asked. Gabriella glanced at the clock it was 12:48, Sunday morning. _Now I want to go to bed!_

"Chad wanted to show me something so we'll be back in a moment, ok?" Taylor said as Chad helped her to her feet.

"I think what he wants to show you will take more then a moment." Sharpay said slyly, she had certainly got her old confidence back. Taylor turned and glared at her before following Chad out of the room.

"Ok, well on a completely different note, I want to show Henry the view from the front balcony, see ya'll." She too walked out of the room, pulling Henry behind her.

"What view? It's night time!" Zeke sounded indignant but caught Ryan's eye and didn't pursue the subject. _What is going on with Zeke, he practically jumped off the mattress when Sharpay put her hand on Henry's leg halfway through the movie._

"Gabriella can I talk to you for a moment?" W_hat? Oh, it's Ryan. Wait, it's Ryan! What if him and Shar planned everything together? And he knows that we are 'paired up' tonight? What if he asks me out again?_ Gabriella nodded mutely and followed Ryan to a corner of the room while the others started talking.

"What is going on with Sharpay and Ben?" Ryan asked her. _Yes, he just wants to talk about Sharpay._

"Nothing, she liked him, now she doesn't." Gabriella shrugged, she watched a little worry wrinkle appear on Ryan's forehead. Gabriella hesitated.

"Ry, do-do you mind Sharpay acting so… well being with so many guys so quickly?" _I love Sharpay but it must be hard being her twin. _Ryan shook his head.

"No, I don't mind what she does, as long as she's happy. Unless any guy ever hurt her" he shot a dirty look in Zeke's direction for a second "she can do what she wants."

"That's really nice of you." _He's such a sweet guy, caring about her so much. Oh no, now he's looking at me, god I really don't want to get into a conversation about us. Do something Gabi!_

"Gabriella, I-"

"Let's talk to the others!" Gabriella cut off in a very loud voice. She led him over to Martha, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason. Kelsi and Jason were having an animated discussion about rap music while Martha and Zeke both looked moody.

Just as Gabriella and Ryan joined them the bedroom door opened and Sharpay almost ran in, she was panting and looked upset.

"You ok Shar?" Ryan moved towards his sister. She nodded, catching her breathe.

"I'm fine, but I think you guys should leave now." Ryan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What's happened?" He said. Sharpay looked up and began to shake her head but when she met her twin's eyes she gave up her pretence.

"Nothing important Ry, it was just… me and Henry were standing on the balcony and we started kissing but then he took it a bit further and I started to pull back but he didn't want to and-"

"What!" Ryan walked towards the door but Sharpay put out her arm to stop him. Gabriella was on Ryan's side though. _If he touched her in any unwanted way I will murder him!_

"No Ryan, don't do anything, it wasn't his fault. I was totally leading him on, I was planning to… be with him tonight. But then I remembered what Zeke said" her eyes flicked to Zeke, who was listening as well as the others "and I didn't want to. But nothing happened, and Henry's a good guy. He should be coming back inside, and he kind of apologised, so promise you won't do anything." Sharpay looked pleadingly at Ryan and he looked back at her, still angry. There was a moment of silence and the two seemed to communicate without words. Ryan sighed and dropped his gaze.

"Ok, Shar, I won't." He walked to her and gave her a hug. "We'll leave you girls alone, except for Chad, but I don't think we should find him right now. Goodnight." He kissed Sharpay on the forehead and nodded goodnight to the others. Zeke silently followed him out and Jason gave a little wave to Kelsi before also leaving.

"Well something good happened tonight." Sharpay gave a tired smile to Kelsi, who blushed.

"Yeah, he said I should go over to his place sometime, to listen to some of his music." She tried to sound casual but her huge smile gave her away. _She's so cute!_

"Good for you Kels." Martha said.

"Are you guys sleepy?" Gabriella asked.

"I feel like I'm about to collapse." Sharpay said while Kelsi and Martha nodded. "I don't think we need to wait for Taylor."

So the four girls got ready to sleep, Gabriella and Sharpay getting into Sharpay's double bed, as they always did, and Kelsi and Martha crawling under the blankets on the mattresses.

After only ten minutes when they were all about to drift off they heard the bedroom door softly open and close. Taylor tiptoed into the room and carefully lay down in an empty spot. _I bet she had a good time. _However she had barely pulled a blanket over her when they heard yells and doors slamming down the hall. All five girls got out of their beds and rushed through the bedroom door. They saw all the boys were also in the hallway outside Ryan bedroom, Chad was looking confused, Jason was annoyed, Ryan looked angry but Zeke and Henry both looked furious. _What is going on? _As the girls approached they saw that Henry was standing near the stairway to downstairs facing the other boys. And he was bleeding! _Oh no, Ryan didn't!_

"What's going on?" Taylor asked. All the boys turned, realising that the girls had joined them.

"I'm leaving, that's what." Henry said, before turning and walking down the stairs. They heard his footsteps continue and the front door slam.

"Ryan, you promised you wouldn't!" Sharpay said crossly.

"It wasn't me, it was Zeke." At Ryan words everyone turned to face Zeke, who still looked angry. _Wow, he has like PMS tonight._

"What happened?" Taylor looked Marjory confused. _Oh right, she doesn't know what happened with Sharpay and Henry._

"I don't know." Chad looked over at her. "I came back into the room and kind of talked about what we'd been doing…" Taylor blushed "then Henry started talking about what he'd almost done with Sharpay…" Chad looked over at Sharpay.

"What did he do? Or almost do?" Taylor also looked at her friend.

"Nothing. But I can't believe he would talk about it, I thought he was a decent guy." Sharpay said.

"So I started telling him to shut up but before I could finish Zeke punched him." Ryan finished the story.

"Did you have to punch him?" Martha asked.

"You should have heard what he was saying, and how he said it. Actually you shouldn't have, he shouldn't talk about girls like that, they are not just there to be used." Zeke raved angrily. Everyone was shocked.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Sharpay said softly. Zeke looked over at her but then looked away.

"Let's go back to bed." Kelsi said and the girls walked back to Sharpay's bedroom. They got back into their positions and were silent.

Gabriella listened as the breathing of her friend's became slower. Now she could think. _I can't believe Henry acted like that, he has always been such a nice guy. And I hope Sharpay's ok, but she will be, she's tough. Now Taylor and Chad are together, and Kelsi and Jason probably will be together soon. I wonder what will happen next, who will Sharpay like, and Martha, she's been acting weirdly tonight as well. _Gabriella's thoughts became more muffled as she began to fall asleep. _I'm glad nothing happened with me and Ryan, I know I don't like him as more then a friend. There is no chemistry there, no heat. I'm sick of having a predictable life, I want excitement. I want to be in a relationship where we see each other and want each other so badly that he pushes me against a wall, and the kisses are so rough it hurts, but in a good way. Or he could push me on a desk, a school desk. Like the one's in the Health classroom. But only if Troy is the one pushing me. _If Gabriella had been fully conscious she would had scolded herself for having these thoughts. In the night's events she had almost forgotten about Mr Bolton but now his image flooded her mind. _God, I wish I could be in a relationship with him, I bet there would be no lack of heat there, he is so gorgeous. _With that final thought she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, well later that same day, went quickly, Gabriella got up at Sharpay's and they had breakfast with the remaining boys. It was actually quite fun since Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason were in such good moods. And their happiness was contagious. Gabriella eventually returned to her house and had her usual afternoon tea with her aunt. Normally they told each other all about their week, they were very close, but Gabriella didn't think she could tell her aunt about her crush on her teacher. She did some homework, washed her hair, had a late dinner then went to bed. And even though she had remembered about Mr Bolton's apparent girlfriend she still felt happy.

When Monday came Gabriella again surprised her family and friends by being early to school. She got ready for P.E. first period. She had been slightly afraid that Mr Bolton might be away again but as she walked into the gym he was there, looking tired, but just as gorgeous as she remembered.

However Gabriella couldn't help feeling that he was avoiding her eye as the class played a game of lacrosse. But as the class ended she walked up to him, determined to talk to him.

"Hi Mr Bolton." _That was as good a start as any_. He looked a bit startled to find himself with just her but smiled anyway.

"Hello, Miss Montez, did you have a good weekend."

"Yes I did, I went to a sleepover." _Oh my god, I just sounded like a ten year old. _"What did you do?" _Put some of your teaching on sex into action?_

"I caught up with an old… friend." Nothing showed on his face but something undefinable made Gabriella suddenly blurt out.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She could hear the anger in her own voice, accusatory, and the unmistakable jealousy. _What is he going to say now?_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There we go. I'll update soon if I get reviews! And there will totally be more Troyella in the next chapter. 


	8. Endearing

**A/N: **I'm updating pretty quickly I think, it's all thanks to those reviews, Thankyou all so much. This chapter defiantly has the promised Troyella.

* * *

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Gabriella still couldn't believe she had just asked Troy that. _He's my teacher! I shouldn't know anything about his private life. Now he's either going to be like 'yeah, I do, what's your point?' god please don't let him say yes. Or he'll be like 'it's none of your business.' That would be worse in a way; I'd look like such a stupid little kid. _She hesitantly looked up to met his gaze but found that he didn't look angry, or like he thought it was an obnoxious question. He seemed to be searching her face for something. Gabriella noticed all this in a second because as soon as she looked at him, he looked away.

"No, I don't." _Yes! _She couldn't have been happier from his answer but then she again felt words coming out of her mouth, and she couldn't stop them.

"But would you tell me if you had a girlfriend?" _Shit! Why do I keep talking? I sound like I am a policeman or something. 'Excuse me Mr Bolton but where were you at 3:01 last Friday morning, our sources inform us that there was a blonde involved?' what am I talking about? Even in my head I can't shut up!_

"I'd tell you." Gabriella, who had once again looked away in embarrassment, raised her eyes as he spoke. This time he didn't look away, but stared at her and Gabriella felt her breathe catch in her throat.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mr Bolton asked suddenly.

"No." Gabriella answered quickly. _Wait, why is he asking me that?_ "I've had a few boyfriends but not for a while, I just haven't been all that interested it the boys at this school. I think they are too young, I want an older boyfriend, but then they might not understand me when I talked about school? So maybe someone who -" _Am I still talking? Yes! Damn it. _Mr Bolton let out a small laugh as Gabriella stopped mid-sentence.

Actually what Gabriella had said was true, even before she had met Troy she had considered that an older boyfriend was a good idea. Ryan had been her first boyfriend; since she had never had any in Albuquerque, after that ended she had been single for a while. Sharpay had then introduced her to a few guys who didn't go to their school. Gabriella had dated two of them, but neither relationship lasted long, only a few weeks. At the beginning of the previous year they had gotten a new student, Mark, and Gabriella had fallen for him hard, she honestly thought that was love. They had dated for seven months. They probably wouldn't have broken up but his family moved overseas. Gabriella had been so upset, but she had slowly gotten over it and, considering that she began to look at other boys again, decided she hadn't been in love with him. But now suddenly Troy had walked into her life and her long drought of crushes came to a very sudden end.

"I think you should have an older boyfriend. You are too smart for the boys here." He smiled at her and Gabriella felt her insides melting. She smiled back him silently for a moment, or maybe many moments but then;

"Shit! I have History!" Gabriella turned to run to the changing room, realising she was really late, but then stopped again, realising what she had said, it was against the school rules to swear, they gave out detentions all the time. She turned back "I didn't mean shit, I meant um…" _Stupid Gabi, you just said it again._

"It's ok, Gabriella, just go to History." She gratefully turned again and ran away, feeling his gaze on her from behind. It wasn't until she panted into History eight minutes later, receiving her first ever detention, that she registered what he had said. _He called me Gabriella._

* * *

The rest of Gabriella's school day was quite uneventful. With the exception of seeing Zeke tackle Henry at lunchtime and continue punching him while students and teachers gathered until Sharpay screeched at him to stop. There had been some nasty rumours flying about Sharpay, and everyone seemed to be saying that Henry had started them. The boys had been talking to the girls at lunchtime when Henry walked past, he had yelled something and Zeke then threw himself at Henry. By instinct Gabriella had grabbed Ryan's arm, he was the closest person to her, but immediately wished she hadn't as Mr Bolton was one of the teachers who came up to try and stop the fight. His eyes found her and she was sure he noticed her clutching Ryan. _Now he's going to think I lied about not having a boyfriend._

She had mixed emotions as she made her way to detention. She was happy that Troy didn't have a boyfriend, and that she had made him smile, but upset at the fact he had seen her with Ryan, and confused as to why he seemed to care, and excited that he had called her Gabriella. He had never called her that before. Gabriella walked into the classroom used for detention but stopped suddenly. Mr Bolton was sitting at the teacher's desk; he looked up as she walked in.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He said. Gabriella quickly walked into the otherwise empty room and sat down in the front desk.

"I got a detention for being late to History." _He didn't expect to see me here? So he thinks I'm a good student who doesn't get in trouble? Is that good?_

"Sorry about that, I suppose it is kind of my fault. Coincidently I volunteered to be on detention duty today." Gabriella nodded. S_houldn't there be other students here?_

"Where is everyone?"

"You're the only student who got detention today." Gabriella looked confused, and Troy must have noticed.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes it's just a feeling that I've missed something…" Gabriella could almost feel her brain functioning as it tried to find the problem nagging at her. "Maybe it's… Wait! I know. Didn't Zeke and Henry get detentions today for fighting?"

"Nothing gets past you." He smiled at her. "Yes they did, but it was decided they should serve their detentions with the headmistress." _It was a pretty bad fight… that was why I grabbed Ryan but…_

"I don't have a boyfriend." Gabriella said abruptly, Mr Bolton looked questionably at her. "That boy you saw me with at lunch, Ryan- or Mr Evans to you I suppose, he's not my boyfriend." _Why did I say that? There must be some cooler way I could have told him._

"Why are you telling me this?" _I don't know._

"Well be-because I" Gabriella stuttered "I didn't want you to think I lied to you earlier, and I-I don't want you to think I have a boyfriend."

"Ok." _Is it my imagination or does he look happier now? _"Well Miss Montez," _damn it, back to that. _"Are you still planning on trying out for the girl's basketball team?"

"What?" _What?_

"Last week you agreed to come to the trials. Do you still want to?"

"Yes." _But not because of the basketball._

"Well, the trials are on Thursday afternoon, think you're ready?" _Oh my god! I can't play basketball! I am going to look like such a loser. _She nodded but he must have seen the terror in her eyes because he laughed.

"You can't play basketball can you?" _Ok, now I look like a loser._

"Yeah, I love – no I can't." _No point lying._

"I can teach you, if you'd like." _Seriously? Like private lessons? Yeah I'd love!_

"That would be good."

"How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." _Yay!_

The rest of her detention Gabriella was told the rules of basketball, and some of the teams, and fond memories of Troy's favourite games he had been in. And she loved every moment of it. _I should get detention more often. _She walked out happily, promising to meet him tomorrow and almost ran into Zeke who was standing outside the door.

"Wow, sorry Zeke."

"That's fine. I was waiting for you Gabi, I heard you got detention too. That's not like you." _Why does everyone keep saying that?_ Gabriella shrugged, so Zeke continued talking as they began walking to Gabriella's house.

"I need your help Gab, I really like Sharpay." He said quickly. Gabriella almost tripped over again from shock. _Though why am I so shocked? It actually makes sense now that I think about it. That's why he been acting so weirdly._

"So, ask her out." It seemed like the obvious solution.

"Yea, I want to but I'm afraid that she'll like me for a week or something, and then move on to the next guy." _That is her style. _"I want to have a real relationship with her."

"I dunno if she wants a real relationship." Gabriella said slowly. They were at the end of her street now. Zeke held her arm to stop her from walking forwards and made her face him.

"Please Gabi, can you talk to her? See what she thinks about me?" _He look's so desperate._

"Ok, I will."

"Thankyou so much!" He enveloped her in a big hug before walking away.

* * *

The next day Gabriella happily drifted around thinking about that afternoon. She didn't get a chance to talk to Sharpay, not that she really talked to anyone much. She just dreamed. At lunch time Ryan, Zeke, Chad and Jason came over to them again. _That is the problem with boyfriends, there is never any girl only time. Though actually its Tuesday isn't it? So they would have come over any way. _Gabriella had almost forgotten her weekly routine now; she no longer mentally listed what would happen that day when she awoke.

Finally that afternoon came and once school finished Gabriella rushed down to the gym. She changed into her still borrowed P.E. clothes and spent six minutes fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror, _though I might just get all sweaty and gross,_ before walking out to meet Troy. As he had said, there was no one else using the gym that afternoon. He was bouncing a basketball as she approached.

"Ok Gabriella, now we're not going to stop until you are good enough to steal the ball from me." W_hat!? He must be kidding, he is awesome and I am hopeless. Wait, he just said Gabriella again didn't he?_

And so the practice began, Gabriella really was hopeless but Troy was a good teacher, and defiantly a great basketball player. He taught her how she should dribble, how she should shot, how she should defend and how she should pass. _Learning how to shot is the best because he comes up behind me and positions my hands. _Gabriella was a fast learner but again her old feebleness at almost all sports returned. An hour and a half later she could do everything averagely, except dribble, she couldn't not watch the ball. And she hadn't managed to steal the ball from him unless he let her.

"Come on Gabriella, this is going to be the last try." _Ok, I have to give it a decent attempt at least. _He slowly bounced the ball in front of her, walking backwards. Gabriella approached him, her eyes so focused on the ball that she didn't notice his watching her face. She lunged for the ball, but missed, she tried again and Troy easily stopped her from getting it. Screwing up all of her strength Gabriella threw herself at the ball but, being a klutz, tripped over and fell forwards.

With amazing reflexes Troy dropped the basketball and caught her as she fell into him. His strong arms lifted her until she was standing upright again. _Oh my god! _Gabriella could feel his breathe on her face as she turned her head to face him. But she almost gasped aloud, his face was so close to hers, and he was staring straight at her. Gabriella tried to speak, but couldn't, very aware that his arms were still around her. She swallowed and tried again.

"I-"

And then he kissed her.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Haha. If you thought the end of the last chapter was a cliff hanger how did you like that? I could have dragged it on a bit longer but I wanted the story to start moving forwards. And all you guys have been nice and patient so you deserve this. Also sorry about the Zekepay but I love that couple. Anyway review if you want to know what happens after they kiss! 


	9. Handsome

**A/N: **Thankyou guys so much for all the reviews! That was the most I've ever gotten. I loved them all you're so nice. I hope you like this.

_

* * *

_

_YES!_ Gabriella inwardly screamed with joy as she felt Troy press his lips against hers. They were moving with urgency, but gently, and Gabriella quickly responded. She had been holding his arms, which she had grabbed as she fell, but now she ran her hands up them to rest around his neck. She felt his hands rest around her waist. After a moment of hesitation _(am I pushing my luck?)_ Gabriella ran her tongue softly against Troy's lips. He opened his mouth wider and they began kissing with more force. Gabriella had kissed boys before but it had never felt so good. She felt like she was having an orgasm just from the kissing._ He is like a god! _She ran her hands through his hair, wanting to be even closer to him. Troy's hands slipped underneath her P.E. top and as she felt his hands, cold against her skin, she shivered. But this, apparently, was the movement that made Troy realise what was going on. He released his hold on her and stepped back, Gabriella moaned slightly._ Why is it stopping!?_

"I'm so sorry Gab- Miss Montez. A-are you alright?" Mr Bolton stammered out, he seemed terrified.

"Of course I am." _I'd be better if you hadn't stopped kissing me._

"Right, well, I… should go. You can just let yourself out." He turned and quickly walked out of the gym, leaving a very confused Gabriella behind. _What the hell?_

That entire night Gabriella couldn't focus, not that her focus had been all that good before, but now it was even worse. _I don't understand, why did he leave? It would make sense if I had kissed him and then he freaked but he kissed me. And he must have realised that it was what I wanted, I don't think I've ever been so passionate in my life. So why is he afraid? I mean ok, he's my teacher, but I am a senior, and no one would have to know._

When she lay in bed that night Gabriella kept lightly touching her lips. She could still feel, or she imagined that she could still feel, Troy's lips there. It was like a tingling where the contact had been. And even though the kiss had ended badly, she couldn't stop her face from creeping into a smile as she thought about it.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, Gabriella slept in. Not on purpose but because she had laid in her bed thinking until the early hours of the morning. As she woke, feeling very at peace with the world, she realised the time and the calm feeling left her instantly. _LATE! I should be at school now. _She had a shower in about two minutes, got dressed and ran out the door without any breakfast. She ran the entire way to school but was still about fifteen minutes late. Gabriella dumped her bag in her locker, grabbed her Health booklet ('Sex – fun pastime or death wish?') and ran to the classroom.

As she reached the closed door Gabriella paused, she tried to catch her breath and ran her fingers through her very messy hair. Then she knocked. After a moment the door was opened by Mr Bolton and for a spilt second they looked at each other before he turned back to the class. Gabriella quickly walked in and slipped into her desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was just-" She muttered. If they didn't have an excuse for being late, they got detentions. _Maybe I should get another detention… and Troy could be the teacher. _

"It's fine." Mr Bolton spoke to the board as he wrote up notes. _Or maybe he'll never look at me again._

"Wow, Gabriella, you have sex hair." Daisy suddenly spoke and Gabriella stopped staring at the back of Troy's head to turn to her.

"What?"

"You know, your hair is all messed up so it looks like you've just had sex. Sex hair."

"Oh, ok, sure. I just didn't get a chance to brush it this morning." _Why am I explaining to her?_

"Yeah sure. Mr Bolton, since you're the Sex Ed teacher you should know, don't you think Gabriella looks like she's had sex? She looks all absent and breathless." Gabriella saw Troy tense. _Oh my god, I hate Daisy, If she knew how awkward she was making this._

"That really doesn't have anything to do with the class." He said stiffly.

During the rest of the class Mr Bolton stubbornly refused to look at Gabriella. Even when she put up her hand to answer questions he would always ask someone else, even if no one else knew the answer. By the end of the class she was upset by this, but also quite annoyed. Gabriella packed up her belongings slowly to allow everyone else to leave first and she approached his desk.

"um, hi, I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." Gabriella said quietly. Troy quickly looked around to make sure no one else was in the room.

"I don't think we should talk about that, Miss Montez, and I have somewhere to be." Troy picked up his folder and began to leave.

"No you don't." Gabriella said loudly. Troy paused.

"Yes I do." He said, quietly but with just as much force, still not facing her.

"Well, whatever it is you didn't mind missing it last week to talk to me." It seemed like Gabriella had crossed some sort of line, the Troy she had spoken to and laughed with seemed to disappear entirely, to be replaced by a strict teacher.

"I am a teacher, Miss Montez. But I heard that you skipped a class that day, so you lied to me. I thought you were more mature then that." Then he walked out of the door, leaving Gabriella staring after him with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

That was pretty much how her day continued. With teachers yelling at her for not paying attention and her friends' always asking if she was alright. As the last bell went Gabriella had a headache from being talked to so much and a sore throat from hardly speaking. The last thing she felt like was dancing.

She, Sharpay and Martha got changed into the clothes they could dance in before starting to walk to the bus stop near the school. It took quite a long time to get to their dance studio if Sharpay didn't have her car so they had to take all their school things, and uniform to the class as well. Gabriella was wearing loose short shorts with a t-shirt. As they crossed the school grounds Sharpay was talking about some guy she had met at the mall yesterday afternoon. Gabriella honestly wasn't listening. _He calls me immature!? He is the one who keeps running away. It's not like he can avoid me forever, sooner or later we'll have to talk about this._

"So Gab, are you going to amaze us with your sexiness again?" Sharpay's voice cut into Gabriella's thoughts.

"I wasn't that sexy."

"Sure you were, hold on for a second." Sharpay dropped her bag and walked to Gabriella, she pushed up Gabriella's top until it was just long enough to cover her bra.

"There you go, H.O.T." Gabriella rolled her eyes. She couldn't be bothered arguing with Sharpay and if she pulled her top down, Sharpay would just push it up again. They began to walk again and were passing the staff car park when Mr Bolton, of course, came out to his car. _It's like a curse or something, whenever I am in a bad situation, he has to come out. _Gabriella immediately dropped her bag and tried to pull her top down.

"Hey, Troy!" Sharpay called out. _No Sharpay, don't be flirty now, please! _Troy stopped and turned to see the three girls, Gabriella still struggling with her top.

"You know about fitness. Don't you think Gabi is really fit?" Sharpay yelled, pointing to Gabriella's exposed stomach.

"Sharpay!" Martha murmured embarrassedly. _She thinks she is embarrassed? His hands touched my waist just the other day! _Troy was muttering something incoherent, trying to get find his car keys and suddenly Gabriella had an idea. _If he thinks I am just another school girl, I may as well act like most of them do around him. _She picked up her bag, leaving her t-shirt the way it was and motioned for the other two girls to follow her across the car park, towards Mr Bolton.

"Yeah, Mr Bolton, do you think I need to lose some weight, or am I slim enough?" They reached him and Gabriella stood facing him, putting her hands on her waist.

"You seem very fit." He said, not looking at her. He had found his car keys and quickly opened the door but before he could get in Gabriella rested her foot on the seat.

"What about my legs, do you think they are a good shape, I'm always worried they look fat around here." Gabriella ran her hand over her thigh, just beneath where the material of her shorts ended.

"Are you kidding, Gabi, you have great legs, you could wear shorts up to there and still look good." As Sharpay said this she pushed Gabriella's shorts up her leg, now almost her entire leg was showing, and still resting on Troy's driving seat. He finally looked up at Gabriella and she held his eye contact, she knew this was stupid but she wanted to get him back a bit for being so unfair to her.

You're right, Shar. I could wear my shorts there, and maybe make my top shorter." Gabriella held the bottom of her top, unsure if she should do what she was considering, but it seemed too late to back out now. "Or maybe I should just wear my bra, it's a sports one." And with that Gabriella lifted her t-shirt, fully exposing her light pink sports bra."

That defiantly caused Troy to stop looking at her, and after a split second he almost pushed her out of the way.

"Excuse me girls, I have somewhere to be." He sat in his car, closed the door, started it up and drove off very fast.

"I can't believe you did that." Martha said quietly.

"I can. Gabi that was awesome, he was totally checking you out!" Sharpay said loudly.

"That's not a good thing." Martha replied.

"Come on we're going to be late." Gabriella began walking again, pulling her top and shorts into there original positions. _I really don't think I should have done that. _She ignored her two friends as they continued arguing all through the dance class.

* * *

Thursday Gabriella woke on time but very tired. She had had a restless night and now really regretted her behaviour the day before. _I can't believe I did that. What am I going to do today?_

As fifth period came Gabriella was even more nervous. She knew Mr Bolton was at school because she had seen him around. As she walked out to meet her class she didn't really know what to expect, _maybe he will be really mean to be because of what I did? Or maybe he will stare at me like he used to? Maybe he will ask me to stay after class? That would be good though. _What she did not expect was the total indifference that Troy showed her.

He had the class playing soccer again. _I bet that was on purpose, he knows I am awful at it. _Although Gabriella had been embarrassed by how she had acted, now she felt angry again. _He still won't talk or look at me! Fine, let's try again._ And about ten minutes before the class ended Gabriella fell spectacularly over, landing face down on the ground.

"Ow, my leg!" She cried. The teams stopped playing to look at her and Mr Bolton rushed over.

"Are you ok, Miss Montez? Can you walk?" He asked quickly, trying to help her up.

"I think so." Gabriella said weakly, she put some weight on her 'sore' leg and winced quickly.

"It hurts."

"Ok, just come over to the side here. Everyone else, keep playing." He wrapped an arm around her and Gabriella limped to the bleachers. Mr Bolton set her down on them and the class resumed their game. He carefully put her leg out along the seat and began to feel it for any breaks.

"Didn't you get a good enough look yesterday?" Gabriella whispered. Troy finally looked at her, shocked.

"You're faking!" He said loudly.

"Shh, you don't want to draw attention to us do you?" Gabriella smirked at him.

"You shouldn't have pretended to be hurt."

"Why, were you worried about me?" Gabriella asked gently. They looked at each other for a long moment and Troy's expression softened.

"Go and get changed, it's almost the end of class anyway." Gabriella sighed and stood up, continuing her fake limp for her class mates' benefit.

"Ok, but I'll see you this afternoon at the basketball trials. I wouldn't miss it." She turned and limped away.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry there wasn't anymore kissing, but there will be in the next chapter. I am also sorry but that might not be for a while, I am going back to school soon and will be very busy. But please review.xoxo


	10. Unbelievable

**A/N:**Hey all, I'm back. I'm really sorry about the wait but I have been so busy! I don't think I have ever been as busy as I have been in the last few months. I have had school, work, work experience, been travelling, lots of parties, exams, family stuff, sport and so much else. But I like it, you know? It's good to sort of challenge yourself, as long as you still have time to do what you love, such as writing Fanfics. So here you are, the next chapter.

* * *

The school day ended and Gabriella power-walked to her locker, opening it, throwing her books in and grabbing her P.E. clothes. She had closed her locker but then paused. _Nope, I can't do it. _Quickly she opened her locker again. _I can not leave this locker in such a mess. _She put the fallen books back in their place and picked up a scrap bit of paper. Now she could turn, throw it in the bin, and leave her locker knowing it was clean. _That would have stuck in my mind until tomorrow. _

Now, however, Gabriella remembered why she had been rushing. _Basketball time! _Picking up her bag she continued her speed walk towards the gym. But before she had gotten very far Kelsi and Taylor had walked up to her.

"Hey Gab, you ready?" Kelsi smiled.

"For what?" _Oh, god. What have I forgotten now?_

"The mall." Taylor said. Gabriella looked blank. "It's the first Thursday of the month." Gabriella still said nothing. "It's a mall day."

Kelsi and Taylor watched her, confused that she was being so slow. _Is it really the first Thursday of the month already? Wow, last month went fast, but it was mostly holidays, I suppose. So the new month started on the weekend? No, yesterday? No, last Thursday. Wait, that's defiantly not right…_

"Gabriella?"

"Huh?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts _(was it Friday?)_. Her friends were still looking at her. When Kelsi spoke she seemed to be speaking very slowly and clearly.

"Are you ready to go to the mall now, Gab?" Gabriella finally collected her thoughts.

"No, I'm going to the basketball tryouts." If she had thought this would explain things, she was wrong as both their mouths dropped comically open.

"Basketball?" Taylor said disbelievingly.

"Yep, so if you don't mind, I'm kind of late…" _move! I have a Troy to get to._

"You don't like basketball." Taylor added.

"Yeah, well, people change. I'll see you later." She tried to skirt around them, but Kelsi stepped in front of her.

"You don't." Kelsi looked straight at Gabriella as she spoke. She seemed to think she was stating a fact, but Gabriella got annoyed. _What! Why aren't I allowed to change? I am so sick of people thinking that I am different to everyone, just because I'm organised. I mean, I guess that's the reason._

"I have to go." This time Gabriella moved a lot more forcefully, and easily passed them. _Am I overreacting? That comment really annoyed me. _Gabriella was glaring over her shoulder at the retreating figures of Taylor and Kelsi when she ran into someone else.

"Zeke! Why do you keep placing yourself so I run into you!?" Gabriella snapped as she caught her balance. But Zeke looked sorry and she was about to apologise for being so rude when she realised he wasn't thinking about her, he was looking around for someone else.

"Have you talked to Sharpay yet?" He asked eagerly. _Huh? Of course I've talked to Sharpay. Oh, wait, he means about him. God, where are my brains? Well actually I can answer that, they're with a certain teacher. A teacher whose kisses are-_

"Gab!" _Damn, I zoned out again. _

"No, I haven't yet, sorry. I will, but right now I have to get to the try-outs." Finally she had his full attention, not that she wanted it, because time was ticking past.

"The girls' basketball ones?"

"Yeah."

"You don't play basketball." With difficulty Gabriella restrained herself from sarcastically saying 'really? I thought I did.' _It's not Zeke's fault he's so vacant. His mind has been taken over by his heart. I can relate._

"I know. And I never will if I'm late. Bye." Gabriella began walking again, and after a moment Zeke continued to wherever he was going. Only a minute later however, Sharpay, coming from the opposite direction, saw Gabriella and made a direct route for her, forcing her to stop.

"Gabi, I totally need some advice." Sharpay said seriously. _Did Zeke talk to her? No he can't have, he defiantly hasn't had time since I saw him._

"At the mall, should I meet Derek again? You know, the guy I met the other day?" _That's why she's stopping me!?_

"I dunno, I'm not going with you guys." Gabriella replied, but Sharpay was not listening.

"I already went out with him once… I mean he's ok but if I'm with him then I don't have a chance to meet any new guys… wait, did you just say you weren't coming?" Sharpay focused on Gabriella.

"Yeah I did, I'm going to the basketball trials." _I am getting so sick of saying that._

"Basketball? But you-" Gabriella cut her off, she knew what Sharpay was going to say.

"What about Zeke?" _If I'm talking to Sharpay I may as well mention him. _Sharpay looked confused.

"Zeke? He's at the girls basketball trials, why?"

"No, take Zeke to the mall."

"But I want a date Gabi, or a potential date?" Sharpay said, it was obvious that she had no idea why Zeke had been brought into this conversation. _Why won't she get it?_

"Why don't you go on a date with Zeke instead of those other guys?" _There I said it. _"Now, excuse me." Gabriella waited for Sharpay to move out of the way, but Sharpay stood there, looking shocked.

"Me and Zeke…? But, I mean, does he… did he tell you that…?" _This looks like it is going to take a while._

"Ok, how about you just think it over? See ya." Gabriella looped around the still motionless Sharpay. _This time no one is going to stop me. For God's sake, I should have been there ten minutes ago._

"Gabriella, wait!" A voice called from behind her. _Go away, whoever you are! _Gabriella turned, and came face to face with Ryan.

"Oh, hi Ryan," _Worst possible person to show up _"Listen, I kind of have to go, so…"

"I need to talk to you." Ryan said, looking serious. _I am so never going to get there. _Gabriella sighed, resigned.

"Alright, talk then." There was a pause for a few seconds.

"Umm, well…I heard you were trying out for basketball, that's not like you." Ryan said, Gabriella watched him impatiently; _do these people have nothing original to say?_

"I know. If that's all then-" Gabriella made to keep walking, but Ryan cut her off.

"It's not. I just… I was going to…" _I don't have time for this._

"Why don't you figure out exactly what you want to talk about and find me tomorrow?" Gabriella said, she began, yet again, to walk. _Nothing he says is going to make me stay any longer. _

"I want to go out with you." _Except that. _Gabriella turned back to find Ryan staring at her almost desperately. She stepped back towards him and started talking, having no idea what she was going to say.

"Look, Ryan, I-"

"Hey guys, I wanted to speak to you both!" The loud call made them both look up. Martha was waving and walking towards them.

"Are you kidding me!?" Gabriella burst out. _All my friends choose today to have heart to hearts._

"I gotta go." Ryan said suddenly, he turned and walked away. For a moment Gabriella was torn. _Oh forget it, I'll talk to him later. _At this point Martha reached her.

"Where did Ryan go?" She asked, looking in the direction he had disappeared in.

"I don't know. But I can't talk now, Martha." Gabriella finally continued her walk but, much to her disappointment, Martha started walking with her.

"Oh but it's really important. I was going to ask you at the mall but then Tay said you weren't going because you were trying out for something." Martha said in a rush.

"Basketball." Gabriella said wearily, she knew what was coming next.

"Really but you-"

"Don't play it, don't like it. It's unlike me. I know!" _I am going to hit the next person who says something like that._

"Sorry. It's just, I wanted to talk to you about Ryan."

"Ryan?" The girls stopped, they were now outside the changing rooms. Gabriella turned to face Martha who had a strange expression on her face. _She looks just like Ryan before, almost desperate._

"If you're siding with Sharpay to try and get me and Ryan back together…" said Gabriella, suddenly suspicious.

"No! I'm not. I just wondered if there was anything between you two?" _Not Martha too._

"Martha! I-"

"Not because I want you to get together. Because well, because- I like him." Martha rushed out. She went the colour of a watermelon (the inside) and looked anywhere but at Gabriella.

"You what?" _Wow, this is better then TV. Soon I am going to have to start writing down who everyone likes to keep up._

"Please don't tell anyone." Martha begged. "I just wondered if you thought I had a chance?" _oh no, how do I tell her that he likes me? I wish he liked her. Make my life a hell of a lot easier it would._

"Martha, I… well Ryan he…" _God, and I got angry at everyone else for talking too slowly. _

Suddenly a loud shout echoed from the gym: "ok, girls, everyone quiet so we can continue the trials!"

"I am so late! Sorry Martha but I have to go." With that Gabriella ducked into the changing room. Within two minutes she was out again, running into the gym.

There was already a mass of girls there. Some were on the court playing and some were on the benches watching. Mr Bolton was also watching, a whistle in his hand. He glanced over as Gabriella came skidding over.

"Late Miss Montez, that doesn't inspire confidence in your commitment to the team." He said.

Gabriella glared at him. _I could have had a real emergency. He should be worried! He knew I was coming, and then I was late. That's not like me. _Gabriella cursed herself for thinking that line when she despised everyone else for saying it. Looking around she saw that there were a lot of girls there who were not very sporty, and defiantly not basketball-y (that's now a word). _Somehow I don't think basketball was the main attraction here. _Gabriella took a seat and waited.

An hour later the trials were ending. Everyone had played in a few mini games and had to show some skill and Gabriella, while being far from the best, didn't feel as uncoordinated as some of the other girls must. They were all waiting to be dismissed.

"Ok girls, good job today. The teams should be posted sometime next week so keep checking the notice board. I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr Bolton said, getting far more attention then was usually given to teachers.

Gabriella hung back as everyone began to leave. Many girls passed Troy, flashing smiles and saying goodbye, one girl in the year below Gabriella's actually pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out right in front of him. Gabriella immediately hated this unknown girl. Finally the last other person had left. Troy, looking around caught Gabriella's eye and purposefully began to walk towards the exit. Gabriella ran after him.

"Mr Bolton. Mr Bolton!" He ignored her calls. _Fine, if he's going to be like that._ "TROY!"

That got his attention. Troy turned and walked back towards her so fast that she had barely finished yelling when he covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. His skin on her face was enough to do that anyway.

"Will you shut up! You're not supposed to call me that." He hissed, looking around for anyone who may have heard.

"And you're not supposed to kiss me." Gabriella said through his hand. Troy looked down at her and quickly removed his hand.

"I know, and I already apologised for that, so if you could keep quiet."

"But I didn't want you to apologise. You know what I wanted." _A complete idiot could have figured it out._

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Troy replied stubbornly.

"Oh my God! I have had too many conversations lately. I am so sick of talking. If that's all you're going to do then fine, but I am not." Gabriella burst out.

And with that speech she reached up, pulled Troy's face down and began to kiss him.

* * *

A/N:

there! I guess you are all thinking _about time_, for the chapter and the kiss. But there it is. Thanks you guys so much for all the reviews, I love the response I get. You may not believe but I really do try to get the chapters out as soon as I can. And the reviews help so keep it up. Did you like this chapter? I was sick of conversations by the end of it too, but I think it turned out the way I wanted. Let me know what you think. xoxox 


	11. Hot

**A/N: **yes, I'm sure you all hate me. I'm sorry. But I have the next chapter and I think you are going to like it so enjoy.

* * *

As soon as she kissed him, Gabriella felt Troy relax. His mouth melded with hers as he wrapped his arms around her back. Gabriella very willingly stepped closer to him. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, which worked very well. It was a few fierce minutes later when Troy pulled away. _At least it didn't seem like he wanted to pull away._

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, her voice slightly rough.

"Someone, someone could see." Troy said, trying to catch his breathe. _Oh my god! That wasn't a 'I don't want to do this.'_

"There's no one else here." Gabriella leaned into him and watched him quickly glance around to confirm this, before looking down at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. _Fuck yes! _Was Gabriella's immediate thought, but she just nodded with certainty. _I want him to know that I have thought this out. But… what if…_

"It's what you want isn't it?" she asked, her voice suddenly panicky.

"Defiantly." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms more securely around her. _Then what are we waiting for?_

"So…" Gabriella said softly, leaning towards his mouth again. But Troy very suddenly let her go and began walking away.

"No way are you running away from me again!" _If he does I might just have to murder him, and what a waste that would be. _Troy turned back and smiled.

"You're right, I'm not." As Gabriella looked confused, Troy suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him as he quickly began walking again. "Come on."

He pulled her along as they walked at a fast pace out of the big hall and up a small staircase. They walked through what Gabriella assumed was the staff room for the sport teachers, there were couches, a TV and a half eaten bag of chocolate chip cookies on a coffee table (_though why are the fitness freaks eating chocolate?_). Then up a small hallway, with a few doors leading off of it and, by the names on each door, Gabriella could guess these were the teachers' individual offices. (Yep, each teacher gets their own, told you it was a classy school.)

After what seemed like forever, but was really only a couple of minutes they reached a door with 'Mr T Bolton' on it. Troy opened this and pulled Gabriella in.

"Wow, fancy." Gabriella just had time to note the expensive looking furniture, and very messy desk before she suddenly found herself pinned to the door, which had now been shut.

Troy had pushed her against it with such force that she was lifted slightly off the ground. Her head hit it quite hard but all pain was forgotten when his lips were once again covering hers.

His body being so close to hers, as in couldn't be any closer, was the only thing supporting the still airborne Gabriella. Troy's hands were now in her hair. Gabriella opened her mouth slightly and smiled as she felt his tongue slide in. She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist and tried to pull their two bodies even tighter. _He is so moody, he might change his mind, so I'm going to make the most of this._

Troy moved his hands down until they were holding her legs around him and moaned slightly as she arched into him. Just the sound was enough to turn Gabriella on even more then she had been. After a few more furious seconds Gabriella, as little as she wanted to, pulled away. But Troy's mouth followed hers.

"Wait…need…air" she murmured into the mouth still covering hers. _I hate the necessity for oxygen right now. _If anything Troy kissed her even faster then.

"No, got to make… sacrifices" he muttered. Gabriella laughed softly and she began kissing along his jaw line.

"But I don't want you fainting form exhaustion, I have so many more plans for you before that happens." She smiled as he gripped her more tightly. _Heck yeah, and I want him conscious, though if he did pass out, I could still… wait focus on what is actually happening Gabi._

"Such as?" Troy asked his eyes closed as she moved her mouth to his ear.

"How important are the papers on your desk?" she pulled back to look Troy. _I'm going to get my school desk fantasy! _They made eye contact and after a pause he smiled.

Gabriella then locked her lips onto him again, and Troy held her to him as he walked backwards, away from the door. When he hit the desk it didn't take much effort until he was sitting on the edge of it, with Gabriella straddling him. He moved down her neck and began sucking along her collar bone, causing Gabriella to gasp aloud. Her hands were in his hair and she gripped it tightly.

"That feel good?" Troy said, she could barely hear him as his voice was muffled, and even when she did, it took a while realise what he meant as she was distracted by his lips, hot against her skin.

"So good." Gabriella said softly, she felt him smile against her.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Troy said, moving back to her lips. _What, so he gets all the fun? I don't think so._

"You know what I've been wanting to do?" she said, trying to keep up with his tongue. Troy muttered something like 'no.' Gabriella suddenly pulled her face away from him.

"This." She pushed him hard in the chest, and Troy was now lying down on his desk, Gabriella practically pounced on him. _Talk about animal magnetism. _Her hands moved to the top of his shirt and she fumbled with the first button (_why is he wearing a buttoned shirt? Why do I care right now??_) as their tongues resumed the battle for dominance.

Gabriella methodically undid each button, wanting to draw it out but at the same time wanting the shirt completely off. As she reached the last one she moved her hands slowly over his chest, _oh my god, those muscles_, until she reached his shoulders. Troy leaned up so that she could easily slip his shirt entirely off of him, after which Gabriella ran her nails down his back. Troy involuntarily shivered.

There was a pause, and Troy cupped the side of her face in his hand, he ran his thumb along her cheek before pulling her into another kiss, soft and sweet. After a moment he broke away and smiled at Gabriella.

"Your turn." He said, before slipping his hands under her top. _If you insist. _She smiled back and lifted her arms, so that he could pull it over her head. Troy then made to kiss her again.

"Wait." Gabriella reached up to her hair and pulled out the hair band. She shook her hair out of the ponytail. "Ok, I'm good."

Getting their pants off was a bit more difficult, but thanks to being distracted by the other's mouth, neither realised how uncoordinated they looked.

Finally both were left in only their underwear. Gabriella was now lying on the desk with Troy lying over her. They were panting, chests rising and falling rapidly. Gabriella's hands were in his hair as Troy was kissing her stomach. _It almost tickles. _Troy's fingers then went under one of her bra straps.

"Troy, I …" she started. Troy had pulled the strap down and his mouth was now on the skin it had been covering. "No, stop." Gabriella suddenly said, louder then she intended. Troy did, and looked back to her.

"What's wrong?" he looked confused. Gabriella took a breath.

"I'm a virgin." _May as well say that now. _"It's not that I don't want to do this, I do. Like, I really, really do. I just don't think I can. Not here, not now."

Troy looked away from her and there was an awkward pause, the only sound was their still heavy breathing.

"Is that ok?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. _Oh, god, did I just ruin my chances._

"Of course it's ok." Troy looked at her, she was still lying beneath him. He raised a hand and pushed her hair off of her face. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"It's alright, really." _It's more then just alright! _"Can we just hold that off for a little while?" she leant up and softly kissed his lips. "We can still do other stuff."

Troy smiled down at her, and returned her kiss for a second. "What did you have in mind?"

Gabriella grinned widely, "Well…"

* * *

Half an hour later Gabriella was trying to collect her discarded clothes, one shoe seemed to have completely vanished, Troy was standing in the middle of the room, buttoning his shirt. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well, that was fun." He muttered, lightly kissing Gabriella's neck. But she was still looking around distractedly. _I defiantly had two shoes to begin with…_

"Gabriella!" Troy said loudly, his other attempt having no affect.

"Huh? Oh, sorry what did you say?" she turned around to face him. Troy laughed softly.

"You sure make a guy feel loved." He joked. Gabriella joined her hands behind his neck and smiled.

"I think I've done that enough already."

Troy leant down and kissed her again. _Why did we put our clothes back on?! No wait, it is getting so late. _Gabriella pulled away.

"I have to go" she murmured.

"No you don't. Don't lie." Troy replied, resuming his kissing. After a moment she pulled away again.

"No, Troy I really do." She finally managed to get out of his arms and opened the door of his office. Her shoe was sitting right there. _Creepy, how did it get out there? _Gabriella pulled it on and turned back to Troy.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, walking up to kiss him one last time, but Troy didn't respond.

"Everything ok?" Gabriella looked up at Troy but he seemed to have frozen. "Troy?"

"We shouldn't have done that, this." He said suddenly.

"What?" _What!_

"I'm your teacher." Troy said, not looking at her. "This is bad."

"No, no it's not. It's good." _Really good. _Troy starting shaking his head and Gabriella placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently and making him look at her.

"Do you actually want to stop?" she said softly. Troy sighed, his hand came up to hold hers.

"No, that's the last thing I want." _Oh thank god._

"Well there you go then," Gabriella smiled, "it won't stop."

"But –" Troy started, and she cut him off.

"It's ok, Troy. No one will find out" Gabriella looked him straight in the eye. "alright?" _please let him believe me._ After a moment Troy nodded slowly.

"Okay." He leant down and kissed her softly, before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella gave him a small smile, and then walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

ok, so hopefully that was worth the wait, at least a little bit. Review and tell me what you thought of it! xoxo 


	12. Charming

**A/N: **OK, this chapter involves more Troyella, some more on Gabriella's friends and the beginning of some definite drama. Again, sorry for the wait, but you guys know me by now. Enjoy!

* * *

Gabriella dreamed her way home, almost literally. Just started walking, only thinking about Troy,and suddenly she was outside her house. Starting for a moment, (_how did I get here so fast?)_ she walked inside. Gabriella walked past her aunt, who was cleaning up the dinner, Chinese take out, _yum_.

"You're kind of late Gabriella."

"Yeah, I went to the basketball trials." Gabriella smiled.

"That's not like you." The comment that annoyed her so much a couple of hours earlier now only increased Gabriella's happiness.

"Yeah, well, I think today was the start of many new things, all good." (**A/N: no "start of something new" pun intended) **_If today was the start, I can't wait for what follows._

"Isn't today the day you go to the mall with the girls?"

"Yeah, I had to skip it. I explained to them." Gabriella sat down at the table, placing her bag on the floor, and realised how hungry she was. As if by magic her aunt placed a plate of rice and chicken in front of her. _It's times like this you really appreciate your family. _Gabriella spooned a huge chunk of rice into her mouth.

"Obviously not very well, Sharpay and Martha both called," her Aunt said, Gabriella choked over her rice, "they sounded a little panicked, or Martha did. Sharpay sounded completely hysterical, but then I always think she does."

Gabriella drank some water that her aunt had thoughtfully placed in front of her. _Damn it, I forgot about all my friends' problems. _She dug her mobile out of her bag, having not looked at it for ages. _Seven missed calls, five left voice messages. Shit._

"Thanks for… you know" Gabriella blurted out, trying to carry her bag, phone, dinner and water all at one time. _Not my brightest idea. _She dropped the water glass, it smashed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Gabriella made to pick up some broken glass and dropped her bag in the spilt water.

"It's alright, Gabriella, you just sort out whatever is going on. If you become any more frazzled you might break more then a glass." Her aunt grabbed a cloth and began mopping up the water.

"Thanks."

Gabriella scooped up her bag and walked quickly to her room. She pushed the door closed with her hip, dumped her bag on the floor and put her plate on the bedside table. She took a calming breathe, _nothing is wrong, I just missed some calls, as long as they weren't Sharpay, I'll live. _Gabriella sat on her bed and finally ate some of her dinner, looking at her phone again and pressing the information button. Three of the calls were Sharpay, _not good. _The others were Martha, Zeke, Ryan and unknown. Ryan and unknown hadn't left messages. _I hate it when unknown people don't, but I'm glad Ryan didn't._

Snuggling further into her bed Gabriella pressed play and put the phone to her ear. Sharpay's voice filled the room; Gabriella held the phone slightly further away.

"OMG Gabi, I can not believe you would say something like that and then just walk off. It's like you casually handed me a bomb and then took a plane to outer space. Eww, did I just say that, it sounds so geeky… what was my point? Oh, yeah, how dare you? Zeke! I mean what am I supposed to do? And now you don't even have the curtesy to answer your phone. God girl, you are seriously losing some friendship points! Ha, just kidding I love ya babe, but call me back quickly coz I am freaking out." _Well that wasn't as bad as I thought, though what did I think? What would she do to me? Wait next message is playing…_

"Hey Gab, it's me, Martha, duh… umm, I just wanted to talk about what we were talking about earlier. It's just, I don't know what to do and now, I think Ryan is coming to the mall with us… I don't know whether that is a good thing or not. Anyway I-I'll just talk to you some other time. Bye." _Poor girl, but it's kind of funny how different those messages are. Uh oh, Sharpay again…_

"Yeah, it's me again. You know why? Because you haven't called back! Why the hell not? Don't you see that I really need to talk now? You can't just drop a bombshell like 'date Zeke' and expect me to be calm about it! I mean, not that there is anything wrong with Zeke, I have just never considered it. I mean he is good looking, and nice and funny, great cook… actually he is pretty perfect. How have I not noticed that?" _Well that was an improvement on the last one, though that girl seems to have bombs on her mind. Creepy, Sharpay with a bomb is not a good thought. And so this next message is… Zeke._

"Gabi, you are an angel! I can't believe it, what a great friend. Sharpay just asked me to come to the mall with her! Of course the other girls will be there, and Ryan… but still, it's a start. I have to go now, because the way she phrased it was that I could only come if I was in the car within thirty seconds. I had to come to my locker so I called to thank you, it has defiantly been more then thirty seconds, but it is not like she was serious… wait do you think she was? Oh no, I can't miss this, got to go." _Wow, that's some development, and yes I think she was serious, I hope he made it. My last message is Sharpay isn't it? So I will find out._

"Gab!!! I can't believe I did that! Oh god. I invited Zeke to come with us to the mall. And he did. We were all hanging out, actually having a good time, then we went to the food court and Zeke pulled my chair out for me! And I ran to the ladies toilets, which is where I am now. And by the way it is disgusting, who cares if 'K.N. hearts J.C.'? And I don't really want to know that 'C.D. is a sex god'. Anyway, I am really freaking out, I mean I was trying to act all cool, I mean I _have_ to be cool. But now that I have started noticing Zeke, he _is_ perfect. Why does he like me? What do I do? Oh god, Gab, why won't you answer? Now I have to go back out there… okay, I'm ready, thanks for the talk, or… whatever." _They might actually get together, I have to give myself a bit of a pat on the back for that, clearly, I rock._

Gabriella put her phone next to her bed and finished her, now quite cold, dinner. She turned the radio on, some sappy song was playing, and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower Gabriella pulled her most comfortable pyjamas on, having every intention to call her friends back in a moment, however when her aunt came in to ask if she wanted dessert, Gabriella was fast asleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke late the next morning, and found herself sleeping in a very strange position, _I didn't know my leg could bend like that,_ but quickly had to jump up and get ready for school. She rushed there and the rest of her day felt pretty rushed as well. All of the friends that she needed to talk to seemed very quiet, but Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason talked enough for everyone. _At least half of the group is happy, is it half? _Near the end of lunch time Troy walked up to where they were hanging out.

"Miss Montez, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked very offhandedly. _OMG!_

"Yes, Mr Bolton" Gabriella tried to act as casual as he was. She stood up and followed him away, trying not to walk too fast or slow. She was also aware of Ryan watching her as she left.

Troy led her to his now empty classroom, (_empty, yay!) _he held it open for her and Gabriella walked in, accidentally on purpose brushing against him as she did. He closed the door.

"What's up?" She asked, turning to face him. He looked at her for a moment.

"I just need to make sure that you understand this." Troy looked serious. _Well this isn't as fun as I was expecting._

"Understand what?"

"This, our… situation" he said softly. _Ouch. _He must have noticed the look on her face, because Troy then added, "I mean our relationship." _That's more like it! _Gabriella smiled at him.

"What about it?"

"Just… how important it is that no one finds out."

"I know that." _This guy needs to chill._

"Really how important it is. I would lose any chance to teach anywhere, I could go to jail."

"But I wanted to; it's not like you're forcing me into anything. Like you said, it's a relationship."

"I know, but that won't matter. It is breaching my duty of care to you, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry Troy. I understand, really. I won't do anything stupid like tell my friends. You can trust me." Gabriella said. He nodded. There was a pause. "So…"

Troy quickly looked around, there was no chance of anyone seeing them. "So" he repeated. He put his hands on her waist. _God I missed his touch, and it's been what, twenty hours, maybe? _He kissed her lightly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. But the bell rang for the end of lunch. Troy broke off the kiss.

"Shit, I have a class to teach" he said, not taking his hands off of her. _Yeah well, I have a class to get to, really not important to me right now._

"Tut, tut, Mr Bolton, bad language" Gabriella shook her head in pretend disappointment.

"You don't like it?" he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I didn't say that" she smiled at him, and leaned up for another kiss. _Wait, classes! _"Whoa, we have to get better at this."

Gabriella stepped back and away from Troy, and a second later the classroom door opened and a surge of kids that Gabriella had never seen before came in.

"So, um, thanks for your help, Mr Bolton, with my… assignment." Gabriella improvised, loudly. Troy caught on immediately, _though of course it was pretty obvious, actually if he hadn't caught on, I might've started having second thoughts._

"Your welcome Miss Montez, if you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask" he said to her, Gabriella smiled at him and left as Troy turned to his class. "So, continuing our first-aid…" _He even makes that sound hot… like Dr. Troy Bolton… Dr and Mrs… I like it. Oops, I have class too! _Gabriella ran to get her books for her next class.

* * *

That night Gabriella was going out to dinner, it was her uncle's birthday. But it was a pretty low key event. Herself, her aunt and uncle, obviously, old friends of theirs, Mr and Mrs Hudson, their daughter Amelia, and a couple who worked with Gabriella's uncle, Mr and Mrs Boar, who were as boring as their name. Still, Gabriella was friends will Amelia, and she could deal with one night of questions about schoolwork, _yes, school is important,_ and talk about the economy, _like I care._

They had just ordered their meals, and Gabriella was trying on Amelia's new sunglasses because apparently her face structure suited the frames, when the one and only Troy Bolton walked into the restaurant. Gabriella's eyes immediately flicked to him, _God he looks hot, all dressed up, _she smiled, waiting for him to see her, when a young blonde women, in a slinky dress walked in and put her hand through Troy's arm. _That little…! Cheating on me, or her, either way._

Gabriella felt her mouth drop as a waiter led Troy and this woman to a table. They passed by her table and Troy finally spotted Gabriella, his eyes widened in shock and she closed her mouth to glare at him.

"… maybe if you wore a hat. Or do you think a scarf would work? Gabriella?" Amelia's voice snapped Gabriella out of her thoughts as she followed Troy and the Blondie to their table, he pulled her chair out for her. _Why does he do cute things for her? Jerk. I wish she'd run away like Shar did. So I can speak to him._

"Yeah, sorry, I agree." Gabriella looked back at Amelia. She looked confused.

"You agree to the hat or the scarf?" _He's going to the bathroom, that'll work._

"Absolutely," Gabriella smiled widely, "I'll be right back."

Troy had disappeared behind a screen with dragons painted on it, the screen hid the doors to the Ladies and Gentlemen bathrooms from the rest of the restaurant. Gabriella quickly walked behind it and waited for Troy to come out. She didn't have to wait long, and he didn't seem surprised to see her standing there, arms crossed. _I'm glad that he realises I will be upset by this._

"Gabriella, it's not what you think-" Troy started, but Gabriella cut him off with a hiss.

"What do you mean? It's exactly what I think, you're dating her."

"No, it's more complicated. I-"

"What was I, just some silly game to you?" Gabriella's voice was rising.

"No, listen. She wasn't here, she-"

"Oh, so you needed someone to fuck until your girlfriend came back?"

"Gabriella!" Troy had spoken quite loudly, and Gabriella was breathing deeply. _Ok, maybe I went too far there, I don't really believe he is that kind of guy._

Just then Gabriella's aunt and Troy's date came around the side of the screen. _Oh shit, tell me they didn't hear what I said._

"Gabriella, honey, is everything alright, I heard raised voices?" _Good, so she didn't hear what I said. But what do I say now?_

"Every thing is fine, sorry to alarm you. Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, the new P.E. teacher at Gabriella's school. Pleased to meet you." Troy put his hand out to shake Gabriella's aunt's. She was quite taken aback by his politeness. _Smooth talker. He just charms women non-stop._

"Yes, you too. So why is Gabriella so worked up?"

"Miss Montez is just unhappy about my lesson plan for this semester, but I have already explained that it is not going to change." _He is blaming me! How dare he!_

"Gabriella, you have to calm down about your school work, now leave Mr Bolton to his dinner and come back to the table." Gabriella's aunt walked away, leaving her with Troy and Blondie.

"Clara, Gabriella is one of my students." Troy addressed the women.

"Nice to meet you sweetie. And how old are you?" Clara smiled at Gabriella, though she didn't look like she was pleased. _Bitch! She's talking to me like I'm twelve._

"I'm a senior."

"How nice. I'm Clara, Troy's fiancé."

Gabriella's felt like she had just run into a pole. Clara placed her hand on Troy's arm, a diamond glittered on her finger. Troy cleared his throat awkwardly. _You sneaky little bastard, you don't know the meaning of awkward yet!_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

How's that for drama? Be aware that a lot of the characters I mention briefly (Clara, AKA Blondie, was in chapter 5), will have some significance later. Though, just to be contrary, probably not the dinner guests in this chapter. I just thought that some people should come to the birthday dinner. Also I have absolutely no idea what kind of laws there are concerning student/teacher relationships, I'm just guessing. But I think we can all agree that Troy would be in some sort of trouble. Anyway review and tell me what you think (and I'm running out of chapter names, so other words that describe Troy would be appreciated and acknowledged) xoxox 


	13. Breathtaking

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I loved them. Also the name of this chapter, breathtaking, was given to me by ****xFender'sGirlx**** so thanks for that. Please, everyone, keep the suggestions coming. **

* * *

The silence dragged on… one minute, two. Gabriella didn't notice, she was standing there staring, without saying a thing.

"Gabriella?" Her aunt's voice carried over to them and, very slowly it seemed, entered Gabriella's head.

"Excuse me" she said softly, and walked around the screen and back to her table.

She sat and their dinner was served, Troy and Clara stayed behind the screen for a few more minutes. _He's probably getting a quickie, jerk. _However, that theory seemed incorrect as soon their voices could be heard, though not what they were saying, the screen seemed to block that. _Good so no one heard me and Troy, though maybe it wouldn't matter now if they did._ Troy and Clara came back around the screen and neither looked particularly happy.

For the rest of the night Gabriella glared over at Troy, she didn't eat much, and only spoke when spoken to. But as she watched she noticed that Troy didn't seem to be enjoying his dinner any more then she was. Clara had quickly come out of her sulk and kept smiling brightly, leaning closer to talk to Troy and touching him lightly. But Troy didn't smile back, seemed to mumble answers and would shake off her touches. _I hate this, it would almost be easier if he was being all affectionate to her, because then I could stay really angry. And right now my anger is dying down to sadness. It is so unfair, he is the one who did something wrong, he should suffer, not me._

As her group prepared to leave and everyone was walking away to pay Gabriella had an idea for a tiny amount of revenge. A waiter was carrying a jug of water and as he passed Gabriella's table she very suddenly stood up, pushing her chair back and into the waiter's path. He tried to get out of the way and tripped over, he let go of the jug which flew into the air, the water came out and made a very neat arch, landing on Troy and Clara's table, splashing them both. _Wow, that was pretty perfect aim. I suppose she didn't really deserve it, but she seems like a bitch so, oh well. _Gabriella leaned down and caught the jug before it hit the ground. She straightened up and turned to the waiter, who was staring at what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella smiled to him, "I didn't realise you were behind me."

She took a few steps so that she was standing in front of Troy's table. She put the jug down.

"This was for you, I think. Bye." Gabriella turned and hid her smile. Their faces were priceless, both had their mouths open in shock, Clara looked ready to kill. _I'm just going to leave now, before anyone can blame me. _At the same moment everyone seemed to come back to life. The waiter ran to start clearing the water, Clara started screaming and Troy stood up.

"Come on Gabriella" Amelia called to her from the door. Somehow her party had completely missed the action, and for that Gabriella was grateful. She began walking to the door when someone held her shoulder and turned her around. Then Gabriella was face to face with an angry Troy. _Oh shit._

"Gabriella, that was childish" he said, quietly. _What! He caught up with me to give me a lecture?_

"Well I thought it was pretty funny, so I guess I am a child. It must be past my bedtime, goodnight." Gabriella made to leave again, but Troy was holding her too tightly. "I don't think you should be touching me, _Mr_ Bolton. And shouldn't you get back to your fiancé."

Troy let go of her and looked around. Gabriella was wrong about the latter, Clara didn't seem to have noticed that he had left, she was still screaming at the waiter. _God, it was just a bit of water. Get over it._ Turning back to her Troy had stopped looking angry, he just looked tired.

"I'm sorry. Look I have to go, but here." He handed Gabriella a piece of paper, she grudgingly took it. "Please, don't jump to conclusions." He turned and walked back to his table. For a moment Gabriella watched him try to shut Clara up, and then she turned and left the restaurant.

* * *

The next evening, Saturday, Gabriella could be found glaring at her bag. She had been doing this for the last five minutes, after the bag had rolled off her bed and most of her belongings had fallen out. However she wasn't really angry at the bag, it was actually just one of the many inanimate things that had been yelled and glared at since returning from dinner the previous night. And though her first thought when the bag had fallen had been; _you stupid fucking bag! _She had quickly progressed to what she had been thinking for just under 24 hours which was more along the lines of; _stupid fucking Troy Bolton._

"Gabriella, are you ready yet?" Her aunt's voice reached her room and caused Gabriella to finally stop glaring at the unlucky bag.

"Just a minute" she called back before picking up the bag and replacing her things in it. It was packed for the weekly sleepover at Sharpay's and, as little as Gabriella wanted to go, she had to. None of the girls ever missed this, unless they were away or very sick. _Sharpay would probably come over here and drive me to her house herself if I pretended to be sick_. In a very short amount of time her bag was repacked and Gabriella, resigned to the fact she couldn't get out of it, slowly went downstairs. As she did she slipped the piece of paper that Troy had given her into her pocket. It had turned out to be a mobile phone number, presumably his, and though Gabriella had not called, (_What could he possibly say that would make this ok?)_, she had been carrying the number with her wherever she went.

Her aunt stopped outside Sharpay's house and Gabriella quickly got out of the car, dragging her bag behind her. She muttered some sort of goodbye then walked up to the front door and pushed the bell. After a moment the door opened and Gabriella found herself face to face with Ryan. _Shit!_ _I keep forgetting about everything that's going on that doesn't involve Troy. I haven't dealt with any of the other issues yet. And this Ryan one is the hardest. _There was a distinctly awkward pause and Gabriella didn't like the way Ryan was looking at her.

"Umm…." She said. _The best I could come up with is 'Umm'?_ Luckily she was saved from having to think of any more words when Sharpay appeared behind him.

"Gabi, you're here!" Sharpay screeched and quickly pulled Gabriella inside, this unfortunately meant that she was pushed into Ryan and both quickly started apologising, Gabriella avoiding his gaze. However Sharpay seemed not to notice and just pulled Gabriella forwards, through a few more rooms until they were in a very big room with a huge TV and a lot of couches.

"We decided to watch our movies in here tonight, though I don't know if we will watch movies because Taylor said something about games, and Kelsi brought music. And the guys are going to hang out with us to because obviously Chad and Jason want to spend Saturday night with their girlfriends and since they were here…. And I know that last week we all fit in my room but it was kind of squashy so I just thought we would all be more comfortable here, ok?"

Gabriella stared at Sharpay, she had said all this very quickly and now seemed rather out of breath. _Well that was quite a speech. _Looking around Gabriella saw that Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and even Ryan, who had followed them to the room, were all also looking at Sharpay in confusion. And then what Sharpay had said actually sunk in, _I have to spent all night with all the guys as well._

"I brought some cookies for us to eat" said Zeke, holding out a plate while still watching Sharpay, as though unsure what she would do next.

"That's great, just great. Isn't that great?" Sharpay asked no one in particular and moved forward to take the cookies, however she tripped on a pillow and stumbled. Because everyone had been watching her they all instinctively moved forwards to stop Sharpay from falling. But she had already righted herself and was laughing somewhat manically. _I get the feeling she is slightly nervous, but I don't think anything has happened with her and Zeke…_

They settled themselves down, deciding to just flick through the television first, and everyone seemed a bit more normal. By coincidence Gabriella was not near Ryan so at least that awkwardness was gone. They were all arguing over what to watch and finally settled on some old sit-com. Unfortunately one of the characters was named Troy, and Gabriella, who had almost forgotten about him for the moment, instantly felt all of her anger return. _That bastard, what a jerk. _As they watched the show her anger mounted as the Troy on TV seemed to be hitting on some girl when he was married.

"Can you believe this? He has a wife!" Gabriella said loudly as the TV Troy blocked the girl's path.

"Yeah, but it is pretty funny" said Chad casually. _He thinks it is funny to cheat? To lead girls on?_

"No, it's not! It is completely unfair. To both his wife and this girl. What kind of idiot would do that?!" Gabriella turned angrily to face Chad who looked confused, as did everyone else.

"Are you alright Gab?" Taylor said uncertainly.

"I'm fine, I just don't see why they are showing this like it is a funny situation, and both girls are going to be really hurt and all because of this Troy! He's a little sleaze!" She saw her friends exchange looks. _Ok, I need to calm down._

"It's just a show…" Kelsi said, Gabriella didn't answer but was glaring moodily at the ground.

"How about some food or drink?" said Sharpay brightly, trying to lighten the mood. _That's a good idea, a drink will cool me down._

Gabriella stood immediately and walked away towards the kitchen. The others, realising what was happening, took a little longer to detangle themselves and follow her. They found Gabriella slamming the door of the cupboard where glasses were kept and banging her glass roughly on the table. _Stupid, stupid Troy! _Gabriella opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, but when she tried to shut the fridge something was blocking it, so the door bounced open again.

"Shit, why don't you just close already?!" Gabriella yelled and pushed it so roughly that when it did close there were the definite sounds of several things inside falling over. She turned back to the room and found all her friends staring at her. Taylor and Jason had their mouths open. _I just yelled at a fridge, didn't I? In front of everybody._

"Gabriella…" Zeke said slowly. _I know what he is going to say. But I don't want to talk about it. Actually I couldn't talk about it even if I did want to. This sucks!_

"Let's listen to some music" Gabriella said forcefully and led the way back to the other room. Sharpay hastily turned off the television where the man named Troy and the girl were kissing passionately.

"Jason brought some music" Kelsi said, when Jason said nothing she elbowed him "Put it on Jason." He caught on and quickly went over tho the stereo, he fumbled with a CD for a moment before music came pouring out over them. _He's scared, I've made my own friends afraid of me. Way to go._

Everyone settled down again and began talking quietly about school and other things that didn't really mean anything. Gabriella again stared at the ground, saying nothing.

About ten minutes later everything was almost back to normal, and although Gabriella had allowed Martha to lead her over to the couch, where they were all now sitting and talking, she still hadn't said a word. _I don't know what to do. And I can't do anything, I really liked him and I was so happy to think he liked me. I can't believe I was so stupid, he probably laughs at me. _A slow, sad song started playing and as she listened to Gabriella felt tears rise inside of her, she wanted to stay angry, but it had taken so much energy out of her. She sniffed loudly and was suddenly aware that everyone had noticed. Looking up she saw that everyone was once again staring at her, with the exception of Jason and Chad, who looked away uncomfortably.

"Gab?" Sharpay's voice was uncharacteristically soft. Gabriella didn't know whether it was her caring tone, or the sympathy on all their faces, or just the fact that she couldn't hold it in any more, but suddenly all the hurt she had felt since she had seen Troy with Clara welled up and she started sobbing. _I hate him so much for making me feel like this. _Before anyone could say or do anything Gabriella stood up and ran from the room, she went to the closest bedroom, which was a guest one, and closed the door, before falling on the bed. She kept crying so hard that she could hardly breathe.

* * *

A few minutes later Gabriella was starting to feel a bit more in control, she sat up on the bed, swallowing hard and pulled from her pockets both her mobile and Troy's phone number. _OK, Gab, you can do this. Just be truthful and then it will be over. _Taking a deep breath Gabriella dialled and held her mobile up to her ear as it rang. No one answered. It went to a voice mail that confirmed that it was Troy's mobile. _That's good, I don't have to actually speak to him. _The beep sounded and Gabriella forced herself to speak.

"H-hi Troy, it's me… Gabriella. I don't know why I'm calling and I… You told me not to jump to conclusions but how can you possibly explain? I mean you have a girlfriend, actually a fiancé. And I get it, I was just some little school girl to you. You've had your fun and I guess I don't expect an apology. You're obviously a pretty awful guy if you would do that to a girl… two girls. I'm not going to tell anyone what happened, you know, for… revenge or anything. I'm not that kind of person. J-just don't talk to me at school anymore and don't look at me, it will make me feel… unclean. So I… uh… bye, then."

Gabriella hung up, _what am I doing? I shouldn't have called him at all. _She stared at the phone. _I want him to call back, and I hate that, I deserve so much better. _Suddenly the door opened and Gabriella jumped, Ryan walked in. She wiped her eyes and threw her phone down, hiding the number again. _I really don't want to talk right now._

"Look, Ryan. I'm not in the mood to get into everything, I-"

"It's ok" he cut her off. "You don't have to talk. I just wanted to tell you I'm here." He walked over and sat next to her. He hesitantly placed an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. This kind gesture caused Gabriella to burst into tears again. _He is being so nice, and I've been awful to him. _Ryan pulled her closer and, against her better judgement, Gabriella clung to him. She just liked the feeling of being held, so warm and safe.

She calmed her breathing again and looked up to thank Ryan, but before she had said anything he lowered his face and kissed her. Gabriella was in shock and so did not pull back immediately. However Ryan did because there was the sound of the door opening again and Gabriella looked around to find Martha staring at them in disbelief. _Fuuuuuck!_

Martha turned and ran away and Gabriella detached herself quickly from Ryan, they both stood and Ryan left the room. Gabriella made to follow but before she could her phone started ringing. _OMG, it's him! Or it could be someone else, who else would ring? _Unsure what to do, she slowly picked it up, and then, even more slowly, pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?"

"Gabriella? It's Troy."

**

* * *

**

A/N: What did you think? I know there wasn't much Troyella, but it's coming. I just wanted her to catch up with her friends a bit. And I promise this will not turn into Ryella, she loves Troy. It's just that she was upset and he was there, being all nice. Again, I know I probably put to much emphasis into Zekepay but I honestly love Sharpay, I think she's hilarious. Also, if any offense is caused by the language I apologise, it is just meant to portray Gabi's anger. Anyway please review! XOXOX


	14. Unforgettable

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Miracles don't happen over night! Ha ha, kidding, my stories are defiantly not miracles. Thankyou guys so much for the reviews, you're all so lovely. **

* * *

"_It's Troy"_

Those two words seemed to be echoing around Gabriella's head. _Troy…_ She sat heavily back down on the bed, her mind oddly blank.

"Gabriella? Are you still there?" Troy's voice came anxiously out of the phone. Gabriella realised she had been holding her breath and slowly let it out.

"Yes" she replied, still in that unusual state of nothingness.

"Oh, good. I just, I got your message and well I have to say sorry becau-"

_Sorry? _The word jerked Gabriella back to life and her blankness made way for anger. _Sorry is not going to fix this, what a bastard, like that will make it all better. He hasn't said 'she's not my fiancé' or 'I really care about you'._

"So you're sorry, thanks for that, now I feel better about it all." Gabriella replied with more sarcasm them she had probably ever used before in her life. She crossed her legs irritably as she sat on the bed. _It's really his fault that I kissed Ryan and upset Martha, what a jerk, I bet he doesn't even care. _The fact that Troy knew nothing about her friends escaped Gabriella's logic at the moment.

"Look Gabriella I-"

"Am sorry? Yeah you already said that. Unless you have anything new to say I have to go." _Actually I'm going to go even if he does have something else to say, he thinks he can just selfishly take up all my time when I have other stuff to do. _"Goodbye."

Gabriella quickly pressed a button on her phone and cut Troy off as he was saying something else. A few minutes ago she was wishing he would call and now she didn't want him to. _Troy should now be nothing to me, but even as I think that I know it's not possible. But Martha should defiantly be more important._

Gabriella pushed her mobile back into her pocket and quickly stood up. She left the room and quickly walked back to the TV room where the others, except for Ryan and Martha, were all standing and looking very confused. As Gabriella entered all eyes turned to her.

"Gabriella," Taylor started quickly, "what happened? Martha was crying and then Ryan came out and-"

"Where did they go?" Gabriella cut her off. There was a pause and Gabriella felt like screaming. _Just tell me where they went!_

"In there." Jason said quietly, pointing to yet another door coming off the big room. It was closed. _What room is in there? I can't even remember._

Gabriella strode quickly to the door and was about to open it when she hesitated. _What if they are already talking? And I ruin it? _She pressed her ear to the door and strained to hear voices, but there was nothing. _Trust the Evans' to buy the most expensive, thickest doors they could. _Gabriella was still hesitating when her pocket vibrated violently and the old Spice Girls song 'Stop' started again.

"The Spice Girls?" Chad's incredulous voice made Gabriella turn around. When a moment before her friends had all looked confused and worried, now smiles were beginning to spread over all of their faces as the chorus started. _Right, my mobile is ringing. But why didn't I change the ring tone? I didn't even notice it before, I must have been so out of it. I put that on for a joke with Martha, but she was supposed to be here when it rang, than it would have been funny, now, not so much._

Gabriella quickly pulled out her phone and looked at the screen, Troy. She swore softly. Everyone was still watching her so Gabriella quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"I really can't talk now." _Definitely not, with all my friends listening in._

"Do not hang up on me again, just listen to what I have to say."

"Later." _God, and I thought the timing of his last phone call was bad._

"You're just saying that. We are going to talk now." _Arggghh!_

"Tr-" _Shit, I can't say his name! I have to cover. _"Tr-y, try" _Yeah, that works_ "some other time. I can not talk now. I will call you later." There was a pause, Troy seemed to be deciding whether or not to believe her.

"Do you promise?" Troy's voice came softly. _What is he, eight?_

"Yes I promise. Goodbye." This time Gabriella heard his faint 'bye' before she hung up. _Aww, he sounded so cute. Wait, what am I doing? Now is so not the time._

Gabriella looked up again to meet her friends' eyes. She could see Sharpay about to ask about the phone call, _nosy girl, _and so she did the one thing she could think of to change the subject. She opened the door.

As Gabriella stepped in she saw that it was a rather small room, compared to the other rooms in the mansion that is, with no apparent purpose other then to join two other rooms. It had a couple of couches, some decorative sculptures and a coffee table. _A sitting room, I think Sharpay has called it. _It was rather dark in there and Gabriella's eyes took a moment to find the two figures in the room. Martha was lying on one of the couches, hiding her face, and Ryan was standing over her. He had looked up when Gabriella entered, but now looked back to Martha.

"Martha, please sit up. Just talk about it." He said softly. _I swear Ryan is the only guy I know who would want to listen to a girl talk about her feelings. _There was no response from Martha. Gabriella became aware that the others had all followed her in.

"Has she said anything?" Gabriella said in a low voice. Ryan shook his head. _Poor girl. When she is happy she is unbelievably so, but when she is sad, it is the same thing._

"Martha?" Gabriella started hesitantly, stepping closer. "I-" But she got no further then that when Martha sat suddenly up and glared at her.

"Please Gabriella, you're the last person I want to hear from." Martha sounded so spiteful that Gabriella heard a gasp behind her. Martha was usually so friendly.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Gabriella tried to continue. _I sound just like Troy did, but if that's true then I know what happens next. Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

"No you're not!" Martha said. _Yeah, that's pretty much what I figured. Disbelief. _"You obviously don't care about me at all, so don't pretend."

Gabriella gaped at her friend. _I didn't think she'd go that far. Of course I care about her. _But Martha wasn't finished and she still sounded just as mean.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you before. I was under the mistaken impression that you were upset and I was worried about you. Stupid of me, huh? I should have realised you and Ryan just needed a chance to be alone so you could make out." She practically spat the last words. _God, I'm almost scared._

"You kissed?!" Sharpay squeaked in the background and Gabriella whipped around. _I had forgotten they were here. _Sharpay, who had, Gabriella remembered, been wanting this, was unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. And so Martha turned her stare on to Sharpay, whose smile quickly vanished.

"Isn't that good?" Sharpay said hesitantly. Gabriella heard Ryan groan softly. _There is no way that this will turn out well._

"Right, of course it is." Martha replied, her voice suddenly turning sweet. _I don't like where this is going._ "You're right Shar, Ryan deserves Gabriella. And as if she doesn't have everything else perfect little Gabi had to steal the guy I like too."

Martha was now glaring at Gabriella so fiercely that Gabriella actually took a step back. _Oh my God! I can't believe how hurt she is. Wait, what does she mean I 'have everything else?' _There was silence, nobody seemed even to be breathing.

"Y-you like Ryan?" Sharpay said in a small voice. Martha stood up and almost everyone took a step back.

"That's right. But don't worry Sharpay. It's not going to happen. You don't have to worry about me dirtying the Evan's name; I'm not going to be dating Ryan." She now turned to face Ryan and stared at him for a second before turning and running; much like Gabriella had done earlier that night. A minute later they heard the front door slam.

No one said a word. _What are we supposed to do now? _Everyone was just staring at the door that Martha had run out of. Then Kelsi spoke very softly.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Everyone's heads' swivelled in her direction.

"No," Taylor shook her head, "she drove here. She'll be gone by now." Again silence fell. _That's what she said… I have everything else, what is everything else? Does everyone think that?_

"She thinks that I wouldn't think her good enough to date Ryan, of course I would. Why would she think that?" Sharpay said suddenly, almost angrily. There was an awkward pause.

"It was pretty obvious that you wanted Ryan and Gab together. I mean, you kept pushing that, even though Martha liked him." Chad said. _And even though I didn't. Wait Chad knew?_

"You knew that she liked Ry?" Sharpay looked amazed.

"She's not exactly subtle" Ryan answered for Chad. _He knew too?!_

"You knew too?" Gabriella said aloud.

"Everyone did" Kelsi said. Taylor and Jason were nodding. But Gabriella ignored them because now she was angry again. _Why would he be so into me if he knew that Martha liked him! Who does that? Poor Martha._

"Then why the hell did you kiss me!?" Gabriella half yelled at Ryan. _And why would he ask me out, and not Martha? _Ryan now looked very uncomfortable, as if he would rather be having this conversation without everyone else there staring at him. Sharpay however, now looked happy again.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that. You two have to spill about your kiss!" she squealed. Ryan looked more awkward then ever. _Good, he should be uncomfortable._

"I think that maybe I should just talk to Gabriella about that" he mumbled. But Gabriella wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"That's alright Ryan. Go ahead and tell everyone." She smiled. _What an idiot. What kind of guy would ask out a girl who shows no interest in him when another girl does?_

Ryan looked over at her. He seemed to know what she was thinking and that she wanted to embarrass him for making everything more complicated. He took a deep breath and stared right into Gabriella's eyes.

"I kissed you because… you're amazing." He spoke softly but was clearly audible. _Shit that's a good answer. And now I really wish everyone else wasn't here, my cheeks must be so red. _Gabriella opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. She closed it again.

"Ah, come on guys. You were going to show us that… thing, Chad, remember?" Taylor said suddenly, her voice sounding louder than usual. _Wow, that was subtle. _There was pause as Chad looked at Taylor, confused, then caught on, eye's widening.

"Oh, right, yeah. That thing, umm, follow me." He turned and left the room, followed quickly by Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke. However after a second Zeke popped his head back around the door looking at Sharpay.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her. Sharpay was looking from Ryan to Gabriella to Zeke and back again. She looked very torn. _Aww, she can't choose between her brother, her best friend and the guy she likes. That's so sweet._

"But I don't wanna miss what Gabriella says back" Sharpay told Zeke, not moving. _Ah, so not as sweet as I thought, she just can't resist knowing what happens. _Zeke walked into the room and tried to pull Sharpay softly away. _At least someone realises this should be a private conversation. _

"Nope. There is no way I am leaving." Sharpay said, standing her ground. _Leave already! _Gabriella was about to yell at her, that is assuming that her voice was working again, when Zeke, who had been considering the situation, suddenly wrapped his arms around Sharpay's stomach and threw her over his shoulder.

Sharpay screeched and Gabriella burst out laughing as Zeke carried her out of the room, only turning back to close the door and wink at Gabriella. _Oh my God, that's the funniest thing I've seen in ages. I bet that is the first time Sharpay has looked un-glamorous in years. _Gabriella, still smiling turned back to Ryan, who hadn't seemed to have stopped looking at her. _Shit, why did I want everyone to leave again? Oh this is bad. I have to say something._

"I have to call back" Gabriella burst out, before turning and making to leave the room. _Ok, well I meant say something to Ryan but whatever. _Ryan however grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. Gabriella had the sudden image of Troy doing that the night before. _Oh, I wish I was with Troy instead. No I have to be mad at him, two timer. Why can't I forget him? Just for like ten minutes?_

"Gabriella, you can't just leave. I need to know if-"

"Ryan," she cut him off, _ok, it's now or never, just say it, _"nothing is going to happen between us." Before she could see his face Gabriella turned and opened the door, walking through to the area where the others were softly talking. _I am so gutless. And now I want to be alone so I can call Troy, after this talking to Troy seems easy._

There was a pause, _did Ryan come out behind me? I don't want to turn around in case he did._

"What happened!?" Sharpay said suddenly, she seemed unable to hold it in any longer. _Oh no, what can I say? 'I told Ryan to stop dreaming' that makes me sound like a total bitch. Which I am actually. Turning down such a nice guy who thinks I'm amazing for a guy who was just using me. Wow, that is like the exact same situation as Ryan is in. We both know that it would be smarter to like someone else, but we can't help how we feel…_

"I think the really important question here," said Gabriella slowly, trying to think as she spoke, "is 'how did Chad recognise a Spice Girl's song so quickly?'"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, sorry there wasn't much Troyella, I was planning to put the phone call in this one, but suddenly everything else took up so much space! Anyway I promise that the next chapter will focus on Troy, I will forget Ryan and Martha (on that subject sorry if Martha was way over dramatic. I wrote it and it just came out like that. I actually had to cut down what I wrote her saying because it came out totally bitchy and depressing which weirded me out a bit.). On that note, do you guys want Martha to be friends with them again, that was my original plan but now I'm leaning towards making her a new enemy, just because, ideas…? Anyway please review, love ya'll!


	15. Pretty

**A/N: Guess who! You'd probably all given up on me right? Oh ye of little faith… actually I don't blame you. I know my updating skills are bad to say the least. anyway here is the phone call, hope you like it.**

* * *

There was another pause. _And I bet it's because they guess what's happened. But too bad coz I'm out of here._

"I've got to go to the, ah, bathroom." Gabriella said quickly, and she moved out of the room before anyone could register what she was doing.

Once out of the room Gabriella sped up, after she was a little way away, and trying not to get lost, she started checking the rooms she passed. She actually was searching for a bathroom as they would have locks on the door. Gabriella found quite a big one and entered, closing and locking the door behind her. She pressed her ear to the door, making sure she could not hear anything and, hopefully, that no one would be able to hear her. Gabriella then walked over to the toilet, put the cover down and sat on it. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and her hand was trembling slightly. _I really wish I was with him, how will this work over the phone? But I shouldn't want to speak to him at all, after he used me. But if he did would he want to talk to me so badly? _Gabriella seemed to hear Troy's voice softly saying 'promise?' _he sounded so… vulnerable. _Gabriella let out a slow breath and pressed the redial button, holding the phone to her ear. It rang twice.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I… should you be saying my name aloud?" _Doesn't seem like the smartest idea, after all the lectures he gave me._

"It's fine, I'm alone, Clara's not here." Troy probably felt it, as soon as he said the name the atmosphere changed from uncertainty to hostility. _Now I remember why I was so angry._

"What, is she sleeping in the other room? No clothes, tangled sheets?" Gabriella said dryly "One girl done for tonight, now you need your next? Or am I not even second? Maybe I am at the bottom of the list. Do the others know you're engaged, or was that just for me? Maybe I was getting too clingy? You needed to make sure I knew it was nothing serious?" _I should stop talking now._

"Don't be stupid, this is not the time for joking." Troy told her coolly.

"Right, what was I thinking? I am obviously taking this too lightly," Gabriella said sarcastically, "it's not enough that I've been in an awful mood ever since. Yelling at people, throwing things, crying my eyes out-" Her voice cracked at the end and Gabriella stopped speaking_. Shit, I didn't want him to know that, how much he hurt me._

"I'm so sorry" Troy said quietly.

"Just tell me the truth," she pleaded softly, "is that girl your fiancée?" _I know her name is Clara but I don't wanna say it._

"No, yes, well no," _Well that's cleared things up. _Troy continued "She used to be, but isn't anymore."

"What, since I caught you out?"

"Gabriella! Look it's hard to explain. I dated Clara for a few years, I really loved her," _There better be a 'but' coming, _"but," _oh, good, _"shortly after I proposed to her, I found out that she was, and had been, cheating on me. In short, she had slept with most of my friends…" Troy's voice was steady, but he didn't sound quite right. _Poor guy! No! I have to be angry. That still doesn't excuse him._

"So you wanted to get back at her so you would be equal? Then you could both forget about it and live happily ever after?" Gabriella said, trying not to have any emotion in her voice.

"No, I just… You know this isn't easy for me to talk about!" Troy was starting to sound angry again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Troy. Of course it's important that _you _don't feel bad." _Sarcasm is always good. _Gabriella heard him take a deep breath.

"Ok, shut up for a second and let me finish explaining." Troy said softly. _How dare he tell me to shut up! I am the one who gets to make the rules now._

"Don't-" Gabriella started heatedly, but Troy cut in.

"Gabriella!" Something in his voice made her stop talking, she just continued to brood silently.

"Gabriella…" Troy said it slowly, drawing the name out. "I loved Clara, I got offered the job at your school, I turned it down. Then I walked in on her with one of my friends and I realised what had been happening for months if not years and what an idiot I had been. I just wanted to get away from her and all my so called friends. The job here was still available so I jumped at it. I didn't want to admit it because it shows how weak I am. I ran away." His voice cracked on the last word, and there was silence. _Then why was he having dinner with her?_

"That doesn't explain why she is here."

"She followed me, just showed up one day."

"That must have been really hard, seeing her again." Gabriella said. _Damn it, why do I feel sympathy? I can't do that. He has to know what he has done. But it seems like he does…_

"Not really. She is like that. I expected her to come here. To hang around me, saying how sorry she was and how we should get back together. I expected all that. What I didn't expect was… you." Troy was speaking evenly again. _Sweet talk is so not going to make this better._

"What does that even mean Troy?" Gabriella said, somewhat harshly. _Did he just read that in a book or something? He is just trying to repeat it to make all these problems go away? Ok, so he has mostly explained Clara now, he still hasn't explained what he was doing with me._

"It means… that I came to Boston to escape heartache. And then I meet you and suddenly, I forgot how much Clara had hurt me, how I had sworn to be careful with any future relationships and to make sure that my head ruled my heart. None of that meant anything anymore. You wiped out all memories of Clara, or any other girl. It was like you were the only girl I had ever met, and I needed you. I still do."

Troy finished speaking and there was the longest silence yet. Gabriella wasn't even thinking. If you could hear her thoughts it would have been that sound used on television shows to show that nothing is happening; the silence with an occasional cricket chirping. Gabriella could not comprehend that speech, so she moved onto easier territory.

"Is Clara staying with you? A girl at school said she saw you with a girl a while ago and the girl was getting into your car. Has she been staying with you all that time?"

"No," Troy spoke in a surprised voice. He was obviously not expecting the conversation to go back to Clara, _though if he expects me to just forget it, that's not going to happen. _"I don't know where she has been staying, she says a hotel, but it is probably a friend's house."

"A male friend?" Gabriella couldn't resist. _I should get to hurt him a little, after what I've been through._

"I don't know." Troy said shortly. _Ok, that was probably a pretty low thing for me to say._

Another pause, _I am going to use so much phone credit on this call, _the image of Clara draped over Troy came back to her. The patronising smile, the glint of the ring… the ring!

"Why does she still have the engagement ring if the engagement was broken!?" Gabriella said loudly. "She should have given it back to you, she can't keep it."

"Well I've asked for it, but she won't give it to me."

"Then you make her. You have to be strong, Troy." _Why can't he stand up against that bitch?_

"What do you want me to do? Tackle her to the ground, knock her unconscious, pull the ring from her finger and run off into the horizon?" Troy asked incredulously.

_Actually… I'd like to see the 'knock her unconscious' part. _Suddenly Gabriella giggled, she couldn't help it. The image was so funny, and the way Troy had said it. She giggled again and heard Troy let out a sigh. The tension seemed to have passed.

"So, are we ok now? I mean, now that I've explained that I have broken up with Clara." Troy asked. Gabriella stopped smiling, she hesitated. _It didn't really look like they were broken up… but Troy could have been just being a gentleman._

"I still don't really understand why you were taking her to dinner. If you had already broken up with her."

"Well, to break up with her again." Troy answered in a voice that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. _But why would he take her to a restaurant? _"It's hard to explain, because you don't know Clara," _thank God,_ Troy seemed to guess what Gabriella was thinking but continued anyway,"She is completely impossible to talk to when she isn't happy. So I was trying to make her more reasonable by getting her in a good mood. I had no idea you would be there, and spilling water on us! That upset her."

"I don't care." Gabriella said shortly. _Why should I care if I upset that brat so that Troy had more difficulty talking to her? Wait, does that mean…? _"You did break up with her again, didn't you? Even if she was 'upset'?" _Which is ridiculous, it wasn't much water._

"Well…" Troy said slowly.

"Troy!"

"I tried to," he began defensively. Gabriella cut him off.

"But you didn't. That is so typical. Look Troy, I was so embarrassed that night, when I found out what an idiot I had made of myself. And you didn't even have the guts to chuck this girl who has made you miserable. I was so close to forgiving you, but now I can't. I'm going to lay it out for you. You will never have me unless you lose Clara for good, and even then, this won't just go away, you will have to find a way to make it up to me. Your speech earlier was very pretty, but it is not good enough, you have to _do _something. So if you think I'm worth it, you will." Gabriella ran out of breath _(please make him think I'm worth it!) What am I supposed to say after that? Umm… well he is just not saying anything, thinking I suppose, which he needs time to do, so do I. I'll just hang up, should I say goodnight first? Umm… ok I will._

"Goodnight, Troy." She said softly before ending the connection.

About two minutes later Gabriella left the bathroom and slowly made her way back to where her friends had been. The room was dark, at first Gabriella thought she had come to the wrong room, but then she saw Zeke and Sharpay were asleep on the couch. _I guess the others have gone to bed. How long was I on the phone? _A small movement made her look over at the couch again, Zeke was awake, but he wasn't moving. _Why doesn't he go up to a proper bed? He could carry Sharpay. _Then Gabriella saw that Sharpay's hand, which was resting on her hip, was softly holding Zeke's. Zeke was watching Sharpay sleep with such calmness on his face. _I don't think he has even noticed me. He doesn't want to move coz that could break the spell, at least something good happened tonight._

With a small smile Gabriella slipped out of the room and up to Sharpay's bedroom. She fell onto Sharpay's empty bed, (Taylor and Kelsi were asleep on mattresses on the ground), and slept almost instantly.

**

* * *

**

A/N: What did you think? Sorry that it was quite short, and sorry if that speech of Troy's was lame. I picture him saying it in a normal voice, which makes it seem to me less sappy, it's not like he's all choked up or anything. I am trying to show the two different side of how Gabi is feeling, because she loves him (even if she doesn't know that yet) but obviously he can't get away with taking another girl to dinner. So now I need to think of a way for Troy to make it up to Gabriella… I have a couple of ideas but I don't really love them so any of your guys' suggestions would be appreciated as normal reviews always are.

**I feel like talking but the rest of this authors note won't have anything to do with the story so don't feel like you have to read it. I was just thinking about how I seem to change my style from chapter to chapter. I don't know if you guys notice, it would probably be better, like smoother, if you didn't, but I reckon you've probably picked up on it. I think it is because I kind of copy the style of whatever book I am thinking about at the time I write the chapter. And I read so many different books, like I **_**have **_**to read or I would go crazy. Just to give you an idea of my reading habits I am usually reading about three different books at once, I finish at least one a week and they are very different to each other. At the moment I am reading an Agatha Christie novel, a biography of Shakespeare (who I love), the book Wicked that the musical is based on and Saving Francesca by Melina Marchetta, they are all great but definatly different. Wow this is a pretty pointless paragraph, sorry if I just wasted a lot of your time. If you were bothered to read this, thankyou for being so dedicated. **

**Love you guys, your reviews are amazing. xoxo **


	16. Priceless

**A/N: Hey all, I'm back! OMG just the other day I went through all my Fanfic stuff and I saw it had been two months since updated (two months today I think, in Australia that is). Either way I was like 'two months no way' but actually when you think about it that's like only eight weeks and a week goes past so quickly. Even if not much is happening time passes so quickly. Like we are now halfway through the year, that's freaky. Anyway sorry, I don't think I will ever abandon my Fanfics, but the updates aren't going to be particularly frequent and thank you so much for the reviews. But this is like a long chapter, relatively, so I hope that's good for you guys.**

* * *

It was Monday morning, again. Most people hate Monday morning's and while Gabriella was no exception to that rule this Monday there was a lot more to it then just not wanting the weekend to be over. This Monday morning meant going to school and having to deal with so many problems that Gabriella was sure she would die without sorting out even half. The following day Gabriella had woken early at Sharpay's house and called her aunt, saying she had a head ache and could she be taken home as soon as possible. Gabriella had left a note for the girls and no one had even been awake when she left. Well actually Gabriella had heard movement from Ryan's bedroom but she had then fled.

Either way it was now time for school and Gabriella had to face up to the fact that she must now see everyone again, and in particular Ryan, Martha and Troy. _I can pretend to be sick! Oh my god what am I doing? I am a pathetic liar, and also how sad would it be if I avoided everyone? They would all know perfectly well that I was avoiding them. And I would eventually have to go back to school. Actually this is the most important school year of my life, how can I even consider missing a day?! _So Gabriella hauled herself out of bed and mechanically went through the motions of preparing herself for the day. Even though she had been lying around doing hardly anything for the last day Gabriella was very tired.

She reached school and walked to her locker just as the bell went for first period and it was only then that she realised. _Shit, I have PE first. _Groaning out loud Gabriella let her head fall against the door of her locker. _The last thing I feel like doing is moving with energy. And apart from that, it means seeing Troy after I said something ridiculous to him. I can't even remember what I said. Something about him proving himself? And why would he be bothered enough to do that? He could just get a new girlfriend, one he wouldn't get arrested for being with._

"Good morning"

At the greeting Gabriella turned to face Sharpay who had come up to her own locker and was smiling at her. "So the sleepover on the weekend was our best ever, huh?"

_What? Even if she is happy about Zeke, she can't possibly think it was a good night. Oh wait sarcasm, I get it. I am a bit slow this morning. _Sharpay dropped her smile.

"What the hell are we going to do Gabi? Actually what are you going to do? Because you realise it all comes back to you right? _You _were upset about something and wouldn't tell anyone, _you _kissed Ryan then broke his heart, _you _knew Martha liked Ryan and so you also broke her heart. And then _you _ran off without telling anyone, only leaving a stupid note about having to leave early. What kind of bullshit is that?"

Gabriella considered arguing with Sharpay about how unfair she was being, _Ryan kissed me and Martha overreacted, _but gave it up as a lost cause. _I can't even begin to deal with things right now. Besides that is just what Sharpay does, jumps to the extremes. Actually, that is just high school in general._

"I have to go to class." Gabriella replied quietly. Before turning and beginning to walk away.

"You can't run forever Gab!" Sharpay yelled angrily after her. Gabriella was aware that several people had turned at Sharpay's raised voice, soon everyone would be gossiping about what had potentially caused the two girls to fight. _I deserve it, because if I'm truthful with myself I can't see myself dealing with this at any time. God I always pretend to be so mature but I'm so not._

All the way to her class Gabriella was criticising herself in her head and was in a thoroughly bad mood by the time she reached PE. And she was late.

"Miss Montez, you are late. And you're not even changed." Troy's voice entered her head and she wanted to yell at him. _How can he treat me like that after everything? _But Gabriella then realised that the whole class was sitting around waiting, Troy had no choice but to get her in trouble. _And to be fair, he didn't actually say it very meanly._

"I'm sorry Mr Bolton. I- I'm not feeling well. I was wondering if I could please sit out today?"

"Certainly. Feel free to get a drink as well."

_Well that was easy. But maybe he should have been a bit meaner? It can't look like favouritism. Actually I probably look like shit so people will believe that I am sick._

Gabriella finally looked up at Troy. For the first time in what felt to her like weeks but had really only been a day or two, she looked into his eyes (which as we know are amazing) and felt that connection again. With all the drama she had almost forgotten why she had fallen for him, and now it all came rushing back. _Wow._

"Thankyou." She said softly. _I wonder what he sees when he looks right into my eyes? Whatever it is, he doesn't seem to want to look away…_

A cough made her jump, and looking around Gabriella saw that the whole class was sitting right there staring between her and Troy. _Shit, how long were we silent? Woops. _Gabriella quickly sat down and Troy began talking to the class about what they were going to do in today's lesson. Gabriella wasn't paying much attention. Suddenly everyone stood up and began walking away in small groups, talking. _Am I supposed to be doing something? Oh but I'm 'sick' so I can just sit here. I should have brought something to do. How can I make an hour pass quickly? I could just watch Troy, but I am still annoyed at him, I think. _Troy sat down next to her.

"What's happening? What is the class doing?" Gabriella asked. _Wait, I'm not supposed to ask him that, because now he'll know I wasn't listening. _Troy smiled a little showing Gabriella that he had realised that as well.

"It doesn't matter" Troy began. _Is he saying that to be sweet or did he actually just send them off?_

"I wanted to ask you to go to the dance with me" he continued. _It's kind of weird if he just let them go… wait what did he say?_

"Wouldn't that kind of kill the secret?" Gabriella asked. _Seems a bit obvious._

"No, I mean yes," Troy laughed, "sorry. I didn't say exactly what I meant. God I feel like I actually am in high school again, nervously asking out the girl I like."

"Well, you kind of are I guess." She smiled "But I thought the whole idea was that we couldn't actually go out?"

"Yes, that's right. What I meant was, I am helping supervise the dance and I want to make sure you're going. So are you?"

"I suppose so," _normally Sharpay would force me to, but now she is mad at me, _"actually I don't even know when it is. I have just been so absent minded lately because-" Gabriella stopped herself from saying, because of you. _But he can probably guess that._

"It's tonight." Troy looked amused. "I thought you would know because Miss Evans was practising her way of dancing this morning and got detention. Aren't you a friend of hers?"

"It's a bit complicated at the moment," _again because of you, _"but oh well. Why is the dance on a Monday night? That's just odd."

"Hey, don't ask me. It's your school." There was a pause. _I know I should be annoyed at him and I am but…_

"So you really want me to go to the dance? Why?"

"I'm going to try and show you that I think you're worth it. Do you promise you'll come?" Troy asked her, he was speaking confidently but was obviously a little nervous.

"In that case, sure," Gabriella laughed, _what have I got to lose, I may as well see what happens. _"I'd love to go to the dance with you." _I told him to do something and he is, so I have to give him the chance._

Troy's face broke into a grin. For the rest of the period they talked about other things, trivial things like TV shows and celebrities, making each other laugh over nothing. At one point Gabriella was laughing so hard she almost fell of the bench and Troy teased her about her amazing recovery from her sickness. Suddenly the rest of the class returned, they seemed to have maps and compasses, _some sort of orientation thing? _The bell rang and everyone walked off happily, Gabriella marvelling at how quickly an hour had gone.

* * *

The rest of the school day took longer for Gabriella to get through. Ryan and Martha were actively avoiding her and the rest of her friends were awkward around her. The only really good thing was that Sharpay apologised for yelling at her. But that led to a conversation about why Gabriella had been upset in the first place and as Gabriella obviously couldn't tell her the truth she had been forced to lie.

However the day ended and Gabriella walked home, having to think about now what she would wear to the dance, a decision of utmost importance. After a shower, several outfit changes and a long talk with her aunt about the stupidity of having a dance on a Monday night (during which her aunt was fixing her hair), Gabriella was back at the school.

She entered the hall where the dance was being held, music was playing too loudly and lights were flashing. Most people were just standing around talking, a few were dancing and one couple were heavily making out against the wall. _I would have thought it was a bit early for that. _Gabriella tried to find someone who didn't hate her and eventually spotted Zeke and Sharpay standing together.

"Hey, so you guys came together?" Gabriella asked as she approached them. Sharpay laughed nervously.

"I just needed a ride." She had to talk loudly to be heard over the noise, Zeke looked at her confusedly.

"You have a car" Gabriella yelled back. _May as well point that out. Why don't they just go out already?_

"You look nice Gabi" Sharpay replied. _Changing the subject, ok._

There was a small noise behind them and the three turned to see Troy attempting to break up the couple that were now getting a little more into each other then was appropriate. _Damn, he looks hot. He's all dressed up. _Troy looked over and caught her eye. He smiled and Gabriella smiled back. _I wonder when he is going to start proving how awesome I am or whatever it was._

"Want to dance Sharpay?" Zeke said, causing Gabriella to look away from Troy.

"Yeah sure" Sharpay was trying to look calm. "Um Gab, Martha's over there if you wanted to sort out some issues…" _I really don't though, I wonder where Ryan is? _"Ryan stayed home." Sharpay said, as if reading her thoughts.

"I'll be fine. Go, dance, have fun." Gabriella pushed them towards the centre of the room where a crowd was starting to form with people actually dancing. _What can I do until Troy does whatever he is going to? And what is it? What can he do in front of all these people?_

About an hour later Gabriella got her answer. She had passed the time pointlessly, talking to people who, despite being very nice, didn't really mean anything to her. She had been asked to dance by a guy whose name she thought was Eric, but turned out to be Edward, and as she was there was a shout from one side of the hall. Everyone turned to look and someone turned down the music. Troy was standing by the table that held chips and drinks and was soaking wet, there was an empty punch bowl on the table next to him. Everyone was silent, and then whispers broke out. In a second an unknown voice was yelling out "Mr Bolton just tipped the punch all over himself" and the hall burst with laughter.

_Oh my god, did he really just pour punch all over himself!? How the hell is he going to explain that? And he is just standing there laughing along with everyone else. What the hell?_

It was a few minutes before people calmed down a little. Another teacher walked over to Troy, said something, and then Troy turned and walked out of the hall. Gabriella, who had been giggling despite herself, excused her self from the dance as the music began to pump again. She made for a different door, but as she was about to leave the hall she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I – oh," turning Gabriella saw that it was Martha, and that Martha had purposefully put herself in the way. _I don't want to deal with this now, I want to go and laugh at Troy._

"Where are you going?" Martha said in a cold voice. _Well I guess she doesn't want to talk about Ryan. I don't know if that's good or not._

"Just out, for some fresh air." Gabriella said. She stood there for a minute but Martha didn't move so Gabriella stepped around her and exited.

As she came outside she was looking around for some sign of where Troy had gone. _He could have gone to the bathroom… or his office. I can't really go there. _But then she saw light coming out from one of the classrooms ahead. The curtains were drawn and she could not see in but it seemed like the place to go. Gabriella approached and slowly opened the door.

Troy was standing in the middle of the room, drying his hair with a towel, he looked up and grinned as she entered. _He even looks good when he is all wet and scruffy._

"Good, you came. So did you like that?"

"I guess," Gabriella laughed, "I mean, I don't know. Why would you do that? It doesn't have much to do with me." _I don't really see how it proves he wants to be with me._

"Ah but you're wrong." Troy walked up to her "you said that I had made you feel embarrassed and stupid. Well I definitely felt that way then."

"Yeah, I bet you did."

"And I noticed the other night that you seem to find it amusing when water is thrown on me, so that fit in." Troy was still smiling widely. _Someone's pleased with himself._

"Yeah, I do enjoy that"

"Exactly" He suddenly looked more serious "So, am I forgiven?"

"Troy, I don't know." _Him looking like an idiot doesn't make me forget that he is engaged._

"Oh wait, don't answer yet. There's one more thing." Troy dug around in his pockets for a moment, before pulling out a golden ring, complete with diamond.

"You're proposing to me?" Gabriella asked, laughing again.

"Good guess, but no." He stopped and looked down at the ring. "This is Clara's ring, or it was. I ended it, for good, and made her give the ring back."

"Did you knock her out?" _Why do I say stupid things at important moments?_

"No," Troy smiled again, "it's just to show you that I want to be with you. With no one else interfering. You were right and I know I handled everything badly but I want to make it up to you, will you let me?"

_What do I say now? He did everything I asked. I know that I shouldn't let any guy think they can get away with things like that, but that doesn't mean I should just give up. I mean, it was a complicated situation. And despite everything I want to be with him, why should I punish myself?_

"Ok" Gabriella whispered, then she spoke louder, "yes, ok."

"Really? Good!" Troy laughed and suddenly lifted her off her feet and spun her around in the air.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed, laughing when he put her back down. "You idiot, you're still wearing a jacket that's soaking wet."

"Ok, then you'd better remove it." He replied. Gabriella looked at him suspiciously. She slowly pushed his jacket off his shoulders, leaving him in his shirt. "Now I can move more easily" Troy said.

"Troy!" _I am not going to get straight into the physical stuff with him._

"To dance."

"What?"

Troy walked to a desk that had a CD player on it. He pressed play and a slow song started playing. He walked back over to Gabriella and held out his hand. _Oh my God, so corny but still so sweet. _She laughed yet again, and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the room. He put his hands on her waist and she rested her arms on his shoulders. Gabriella moved close to him and leant her head against his chest as they softly swayed to the music.

"Troy?" she muttered. _Thank god he is not as wet anymore, that would be so annoying._

"Mmm?"

"What are you going to do with the ring?"

"I don't know," Troy said, never breaking their dance, he spoke dramatically "maybe I'll bury it, or throw it into a lake never to be found again." _He thinks he is so funny._

"You could return it, and use the money to buy me something pretty."

"Ok, I'll think about that." Troy laughed. Gabriella smiled against his chest. _I wonder if he knows that I don't need him to buy me anything. Just having him is all I need._

* * *

It was about half an hour later when Gabriella subtly put her head around the door of the hall. Everything was just as before, the music, the lights, the dancing. She motioned behind her and quietly slipped in, followed by Troy. Together they walked over to the table for some food, talking but standing quite far apart. However, unknown to them, Martha had noticed their entrance and was now watching them very carefully.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it? There are some bits that don't feel quite right but I figured you guys had waited long enough. Anyway review because the plan is to get the next one out in the next few weeks and if you guys review I promise I will actually try to live up to that.**

**I went back and read this whole story (which is always annoying because you notice all the spelling and grammar problems) but I realised that it started out so light and then got so dramatic, sorry if that's annoying or if it seems over the top. But I was thinking about it and I do think it is true that that is just high school and maybe all life, I don't know. It's like that movie that Zac Efron was in **_**17 Again, **_**he says something like 'when you're in high school everything feels like the end of the world'. It's so true, because whatever is going on affects your mood and your whole life for a while, and in particular crushes. I know that when I think that a guy I like likes me I just float around the place, I get so happy and nothing can get me down. But if something happens so it seems like he doesn't like me I get all moody and bitchy about everything. **

**Oh gosh I was just looking at the reviews coz I was going to choose a really nice one and thank that person but there are so many that I would have to thank like everyone individually. Wow sorry about this, I like talking.**

**Either way sorry again for the wait and please review. xoxox**


	17. Amazing

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you all hate me for the long wait. But the explanation is really funny in an ironic way. I'll put it at the bottom if you are interested. Thanks so much for all the reviews. A couple of days have passed since the dance in Gabi world. Enjoy.**

* * *

_This is bliss. _Troy smiled at Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist._ I wish I could drag tonight out for the rest of my life. _He leant down and kissed her slowly, Gabriella savoured the feeling for a moment before pulling away.

"Stop distracting me Troy, I'm going to mess up the dinner I am making for you."

"Gabriella, you put two frozen meals in the oven, I don't think you can mess that up." He laughed and tried to kiss her again, but Gabriella was trying to see through the glass door of the oven. _Is that smoke? I know I cook often, but it is never anything complicated. Though I guess people wouldn't call this kind of cooking complicated either._

"Well that's because you have no idea what an awful cook I am. Do they look like they are burning?"

Troy sighed and loosed his grip on her. "No, they don't. They look like they are slowly heating up. But unlike them I am heating up pretty fast."

"Oh, really?" _I love that I do that to him. _Gabriella looped her hands behind his neck. "So it's you I should be concerned about?"

"Exactly."

Gabriella laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. _This was the best idea I've ever had. We can't go out, so he can come over to my house when I'm home alone._

"What time did you say your aunt and uncle were getting back?" Troy asked as he pushed her against a bench, to be able to deepen the kiss.

"Late" _Yay! _One of Troy's hands moved from Gabriella's waist to her stomach, and started exploring underneath her t-shirt. _It feels so good, maybe I'll just let him… _there was a loud beeping, causing them both to jump slightly.

"Food's ready!" Gabriella said, jumping away to open the oven. She took out the containers, opened them and tipped the contents (Thai noodles) onto the two awaiting plates. _I hope they taste good, I know we've had feminism and all but I still want him to like my cooking._

"That oven is really loud." Troy said, looking around him as he followed her into another room.

"God, you are so paranoid. It's not enough that you made me close all the curtains and lock the doors." _And he refused to arrive before it got really dark. _Gabriella placed their meals on the table and took a seat.

"You never know who could be watching, which reminds me, we should come up with a secret knock." Troy sat next to her.

"A secret knock!" _He is like a little boy. _"You're enjoying this aren't you? Pretending to be a fugitive."

_He so is. _Troy looked down and ate a noodle, though Gabriella could see he had gone slightly red. _He's so cute._

"Good food" Troy said, "is there anything you're not good at?"

"Of course," Gabriella began to eat (_he likes my cooking! Or my defrosting at least)_, "lots of things."

"Like what? You are sweet, funny and very beautiful." _Now I'm going red. _But Troy wasn't finished. "And you're so smart, actually before I knew you liked me I was terrified that you would figure out I was interested in you."

"No, you weren't. I was like this silly little girl, I kept embarrassing myself in front of you. I thought that you would think I was the biggest dork." Gabriella replied. _Every time I saw him I looked like an idiot._

"No, really. Like I remember you caught me out about that detention." Troy said. _What is he talking about? _Troy must have noticed her blank expression, because he then elaborated.

"Remember, you got detention and I was the supervisor? I did that on purpose so we could have a long time to talk. But you remembered that those other boys also had detention and so should be there."

"Oh yeah, Zeke and Henry…" _I do remember that. But he can't have organised that because they were sent to the headmistress's office rather than the normal detention. _"But they were at the office, you can't have done that."

"Well when I told the headmistress about the fight I may have exaggerated a little, so that it was bad enough for them to have to see her." Troy said with a slightly guilty voice. But he then went back leisurely to eating his noodles.

"No way!" _That is so sweet. _"I'm impressed, even though you did get one of my closest friends into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah well, as I was saying, you almost busted me. I didn't think you would realise that they should also have had detentions. You're too clever for me."

"It's not exactly cleverness," _though I do like him complimenting me, _"I just have a really good memory. It's a bit annoying actually, sometimes I have tiny bits of memories coming back to me and I have to try and fit them together."

"Either way, you're amazing." Troy said nonchalantly.

"So are you." Gabriella replied. _I wish I could tell him everything he just said to me. I do think he is clever and funny and so damn hot. But it would all sound insincere if I said it now. _Troy looked up and caught her eye. There was a pause. _I can't believe this is real._

"So should we watch a movie now that we have finished eating?" _Did I say that? Oh wow I did. Why can't I say what I really want to?_

"Yeah sure, but I get to choose it." Troy said, smiling again.

* * *

It was about an hour later. On the television screen two men were beating the shit out of each other. However, this was unseen by both Troy and Gabriella as they were demonstrating some physical moves of their own, though with an entirely different emotion behind it.

To be more specific they were attached by their mouths, both of which were moving so rapidly they were only equalled by the eagerness of their fingers. Troy's chest was bare and Gabriella was lying on top of him on the couch. Both were breathless but pushing further into the other's mouth. Troy's middle suddenly jerked upwards, causing Gabriella to gasp.

"Troy, I-" Gabriella tried to give her mouth enough space to form the words, "I told you I wasn't ready to, you know." _Though at this moment I can't remember why I said that. _She ran her hands over his shoulders. _Who knew shoulders could be so sexy?_

"Yeah, I know," Troy replied, trailing kisses down her neck, "but I can't help what my body does."

_That sounds kind of disrespectful. I wonder if I should say something? Oh God! _Troy had reached the base of her neck, and did something amazing that was sure to leave a hickey. _Or I could just enjoy this, I know he respects me._

Troy rolled over to be on top, and again kissed her mouth. His hips were pushing against hers and Gabriella unexpectedly felt herself repeat his earlier jerking movement. _It's not fair that this can feel so good. How am I supposed to think logically?_

"Gabriella, we, we have to stop, or I'll-" Troy said breathlessly between kisses. _No!_

"Don't stop." Gabriella said, pulling him closer to her, every inch of the front of their bodies was touching. _I don't want it to end, ever._

"But you said?" Troy continued to resist, so Gabriella pushed herself on top again.

"I don't care what I said." She looked into his eyes. "I want this." _God, I want this._

Gabriella kissed him yet again and let her hand sneak beneath his belt. Troy moaned into her mouth. _Forget my morals. If he makes that sound again I will die._

A sudden ear splitting gunshot made them both jump and look around. _Shit! Oh wait it's just the movie. _As Troy also realised this they both started laughing, somewhat insensitively, as a women on screen slowly died.

"God that scared me." _I thought we were being shot at, despite the fact that that makes no sense. I should really turn the movie off, we're not watching. Fuck look at the time!_

"Yeah me too," Troy said, "now where were we?" He pulled her down towards him but Gabriella got off the couch altogether.

"You have to go, my aunt and uncle will be back soon." _Really soon. They are never late, though occasionally early._

"So here," Gabriella threw a stunned looking Troy his shirt, "get dressed and get out." _There is probably a nicer way I could have phrased that… oh well._

Gabriella began madly tidying, removing all evidence of a second person having been in the house. When she returned Troy was completely put together.

"Ok, bye" she said. _I would be killed just for having a boy here, let a lone a teacher._

"Bye? That's all you're going to say?" Troy looked amazed. _What else do you say when someone leaves?_

"Umm, I'll walk you to your car?" _Seems like a nice offer. _Troy laughed at her.

"Thanks, but I rode my bike."

"Troy?!" _That's so over the top, it is so cold!_

"What? Someone could have recognised my car."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know, goodnight." He grinned and kissed her softly. "Just so you know, I can't wait for our next date." And with that he left.

_Well that's a nice thing to say. Wait, oh God. I said I would sleep with him didn't I? Why did I say that? Now he will be expecting it. And I really can't yet, it's just not what I live by, I just got swept up in the moment. Shit._

She heard the sounds of her aunt and uncle returning and quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom. _What if my face gives away one of the million emotions I've felt tonight?_

"We're home," her aunt yelled from somewhere beneath her, "How was your night?"

"Oh you know," Gabriella yelled back, smiling, "nothing special."

* * *

The next Friday Gabriella was sitting with her girls on the bleachers next to the oval after school. Watching the boys train had become something that they all did at least once a week (the boys played many sports) since all of Gabriella's closest friends, with the exception of the Martha who wasn't speaking to any of them for some reason, were dating one of them. _Well technically Sharpay and Zeke still aren't dating, but they may as well be. _Gabriella didn't complain because Troy was almost always around there as well, training some sort of team. _I'm not even sure which sport they are training for at the moment, there doesn't seem to be any sort of ball?_

Gabriella had spent the school week since the dance in total ecstasy, all her lessons with Troy were full of secret looks and smiles, many free periods and breaks were filled with hasty but passionate make out sessions in his office and they had had that one perfect night at her house. Gabriella was past even noticing that Martha was constantly glaring at her or that Ryan, who could not really avoid her as they were friends with all the same people, never made eye contact and only ever mumbled. Gabriella now felt that she had perfected the art of looking attentive and answering intelligently in conversations when all she was really thinking about was the sound of Troy's laugh, or the feeling inside of her whenever their skin touched.

At the moment Troy was yelling at the senior team and then in unison he and all the boys, including Zeke, Jason and Chad, dropped to the ground and started doing push ups. _God he looks so hot, all of his muscles are defined. _Gabriella felt her mouth curve into a smile as she watched Troy and she turned to see the exact same smile on each of her friends faces as they too, watched the guy they liked.

"Pretty sexy huh?" Gabriella said loudly. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor simultaneously jumped and looked around in shock. _Ha ha, I'm so glad I am not a totally whipped as them, am I?_

"I wasn't even paying attention," Kelsi said, unconvincingly, "so anyone know anything interesting?"

"They repainted the ladies bathrooms at the mall, they actually look half good." Sharpay said. _How does she think that that qualifies as interesting?_

"That was ages ago, we've all seen it. It was just before I first went out with Chad because I used them after we saw a movie." Taylor said, who seemed to have the same thoughts about that topic as Gabriella.

"Gabi hasn't, she didn't come with us to the mall. I remember because I was in the bathroom after Ze- after we arrived…" Sharpay faltered, _I remember this, she called me up hysterical because he pulled a chair out for her, _"and people had already written all over the paint."

"Yeah that's right, you said someone had written 'C.B. is a sex god'" Gabriella said. _I hope this conversation gets more interesting because it is pretty sad to be talking about bathroom paint. _Suddenly Taylor coughed loudly and when they looked around she was avoiding their eyes. However she had gone bright red. _What is up with her? Wait it wasn't C.B. it was C.D. and they were just painted! But that means-_

"Taylor!" Gabriella said loudly. "You've slept with Chad!?"

"Oh My God!" Sharpay shrieked and the boys, who were now doing sit ups, actually looked up at the noise. _Ok, so this conversation got a lot more interesting._

"Have you Tay?" Kelsi said softly. Taylor continued looking away, but nodded slightly. Kelsi prodded her gently, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, it just didn't come up." Taylor had become very interested in watching some birds look for worms in the grass. _Wow, this is like a revelation. I would never have thought that Taylor would do that, not so soon._

"Taylor, you can't have been dating him for more than a week." _I hope that didn't come out bitchy._

"No, only about three days."

"What!" Even Sharpay looked shocked here. _Taylor is one of my best friends, but that sounds really slutty._

"Well Kelsi," Sharpay said incredulously, "I don't suppose it slipped your mind that you have had sex with Jason?"

"Of course I haven't," Kelsi snapped, "I'm not a- I mean, I believe people should wait, um…" she trailed off. _Wow, how are we supposed to act around this Taylor?_

"I thought you always said you wanted to be with a guy for six months before sleeping with him, I mean, you were a virgin right?" Gabriella asked carefully.

"Yeah I was, and I did always say that. But I changed my mind." Taylor said. Then she took a deep breathe and faced them properly. "I can't explain it, that's why I didn't tell you. Me and Chad were just together and the moment felt right. Why should I wait if I know that it is what I want?"

There was silence. _I don't know what to say to that. Sharpay was the only one of us who had ever had sex before. But Taylor's point sounds really logical. I've always just accepted that I would have to wait to make sure that it is really what I want. But if you just know then why should you wait? And is it what I want? Was this perfect moment what I experienced with Troy the other night? If so, will it happen again? And if it does will I end up having sex?_

**

* * *

**

A/N: So did you like it? I know that not that much happened. It was more of a filler chapter. Anyway the reason I took so long, and I hope you appreciate the irony of this,

_**I fell in love with my teacher! **_**OMG, it is so weird. But I got a new English teacher and I swear he is perfect. He is quite young and reasonably good looking but more then that he gets so passionate about the subjects. And when he smiles he looks right into your eyes and I feel this zap of electricity go through me! I can't even get over it, I am smiling like hell just thinking about him. but I have been working so hard to make sure that everything I do and say impresses him (and it has because I have got an A+ on everything we have done so far), he also called my work 'brilliant and inspiring' and said I have a great sense of humour! Yay! Unfortunately I doubt that what happens between Troy and Gabi will happen for me. But I can dream right? Anyway, that is what has been going on with me (apart from the boring usual stuff).**

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry again. Review please! (Sorry something messed up so i had to reload this chapter)**


	18. Lovely

**A/N: yep me again. I know everyone probably thought I had given up on this but here you go. Another chapter.**

* * *

"I NO UR SECRET"

At 8:47 Monday night Gabriella started at the text message on the screen of her mobile, it had arrived three minutes ago, from a blocked number. _It can't possibly mean me and Troy... it is a wrong number... no one could know...how would they know... they can't know. _These thoughts had been whirling through her head, but despite them Gabriella could not shake the awful feeling. _What if someone knows?_ Honestly, she couldn't think of anything that could be worse apart from someone she loved dying. _It can't be for me, I should just forget it._

Gabriella, who was lying on her stomach on her bed, gave herself a little shake. She was trying to do homework, but had so far completed only one of the four set history readings. There was however a very curly heart with the typical 'TB + GM', Gabriella had spent the better part of an hour carefully constructing it. Her artwork had been frequently interrupted by day dreams of Troy, more specifically, their official second date. It was perfect in Gabriella's opinion.

She had mentioned that she loved picnics, this resulted in Troy convincing her to sneak out Friday night, when thunderstorms were predicted, and meeting in a secluded corner of the park under a gazebo; a midnight picnic, complete with lightning and very warm blankets. _But that moment didn't come up. It was a cosy night, not a passion fuelled night. So I didn't have to decide the sex thing... but now I have bigger problems._

"I NO UR SECRET"

Gabriella rolled over onto her back; she held her phone up in the air, as if by viewing it from a different angle she might see something new. _My secret, my secret... That my childhood was weirdly messed up? That I lied about handing that assignment in on time last year? Say it is my real secret, why would someone text that? Are they planning on blackmailing me? Surely if they cared about the illegality of the thing they would just turn us in._

Gabriella looked back at her homework and sighed, it was not going to get done tonight. She looked at the clock, it was already 10:20, and she was tired. Not that her weekend had been overly exciting, Sharpay had decided to have just the girls at her sleepover, though of course there had been much talk of boys. Boys and Martha's weirdness, after having a class with Taylor she had walked away laughing when Gabriella came up. Nobody knew what that was about. However on these subjects there was very little that Gabriella could add. So she sat and listened and pretended to have to go to the bathroom when she heard Ryan coming to say goodnight. _What a super life I have, so much confusion. _She thought about Troy and smiled a little. _What a super life I have! _And Gabriella put her phone and books away, got under her bed covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke up happy on Tuesday, and she felt happy. It wasn't until she was walking to school that she even remembered the text message. Even then she couldn't get too worked up over it. The sun was shining, she had absolutely no pimples today and she was going to get her history test back, Gabriella was certain she had aced it. _This is the kind of morning people write poems about. Not good poems but still. _As she approached the school Gabriella, spun mid step laughing. She saw Kelsi up ahead and ran to catch her, slowing her steps to sneak up.

"BOO!" Gabriella yelled, suddenly grabbing her around the waist. She tried to pick Kelsi up and spin her, but wasn't really string enough and collapsed halfway. _Wow, I really should have remembered that I am a total weakling. _Kelsi screamed and descended into giggles as the two fell against each other.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" she shrieked. _Being happy!_

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time" Gabriella smiled at her friend and disentangled herself. _I love Kelsi, so cute and sweet. _As they took a couple more steps music could be heard coming out of one of the classrooms.

"I love this song! Dance with me Kels" Gabriella again grabbed Kelsi, this time in ballroom position and attempted to lead her in a waltz. _Does the guy step forward or back first? Oh, I don't care, this is too funny. _The girls were jumping all over the place and very quickly Gabriella felt herself run into someone walking past. She and Kelsi separated again and Gabriella turned, laughing, to see Martha and Ryan.

"Sorry" smiled at them. Martha glared back. _Wow, learn how to take an apology._

"Would it kill you to consider someone other than yourself? God."

They walked away, with Ryan shooting an apologetic look back over his shoulder. _Yeah, yeah so Martha thinks I'm selfish and Ryan likes me, what else is new? Hey them being together is new, like hanging out together._

"Oh Gabi, I'm sorry, I am sure Martha will eventually get over this weird fight thing." Kelsi said unhappily. _I seriously doubt it but whatever._

"Oh my gosh! Those two are hanging out! You think anything might happen after all!" _I hope it does, he will get over me and Martha might stop being such a bitch._

The two reached Gabriella's locker. Kelsi leaned against Sharpay's and looked closely at Gabriella.

"Are you ok?"

_Oh so now it's weird if I'm happy. How can I not be? Everything is great. _Gabriella laughed, if anything Kelsi looked more alarmed. At that moment Sharpay and Taylor walked up.

"Hey guys. Ready for Maths, Gab?" Taylor asked. _Yay, I love Maths! Maybe I can even subtly get Taylor to talk about sleeping with Chad for the first time. She hasn't really wanted t go into much detail. But if we talk one on one, then I can get some hints, which I think I want. I just can't let her think that I have any guy in mind._

"Sounds good let's go."

Gabriella closed her locker and power walked in the direction of their classroom. She realised Taylor wasn't following, looking back, she saw Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay sharing a look. _I'm allowed to be happy people, and hello, it's me, of course I like going to class. Maybe I seem oddly so but they would understand my happiness if they knew I was seeing the most amazing guy to ever exist. He is perfect, no drawback. _Gabriella felt her conscience twinge. _OK, so not quite. I do get strange text messages, but even that isn't that bad. I mean I am so happy with him, what does it matter if someone thinks it is bad?_

"Come on" Gabriella sang out. She started skipping backwards, waiting for Taylor to catch her, and again she ran into someone, turning she saw Troy. _But it matters to him. _Gabriella felt her smile fall. _If someone knows then it matters a hell of a lot to him, his entire career. Oh my God how could I be so careless about this? And oh my God, Do I tell Troy about the message?_

* * *

"Good Morning Miss Montez." Troy smiled at her. _How can I tell him?_

There was a pause. Troy was looking at her, Taylor, who had caught up, was also looking at her. And yet Gabriella remained silent.

"Miss Montez?" A wrinkle appeared between Troy's eyes. _What do I do?_

"Gab?" Taylor elbowed her. _Ow!_

"Hi, hey, good morning. Ah Mr, um, Bolton."Gabriella's voice faded to nothing. _Wow, I can't even look at him._

"We had better get to class sir." Taylor smiled at Troy, Grabbed Gabriella's elbow and steered her towards their classroom.

"What the hell was that? Are you ok?" The girls walked in and took their seats. _That was my perfect day falling apart._

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. _Ok so I have to tell him, but I can't afford to be thinking about it and messing up like this morning. Then everyone would know, rather than just this one person. Maybe Troy would actually have some idea who it is._

"Hey Sharpay. So I won't be able to have lunch with you guys today. I totally spaced on those articles we had to read for history so I have go to the library and do that." Gabriella lied to her best friend without giving it a second thought. _Ok, so I go find him, make sure we are alone and explain. It'll be ok, he won't freak, and we'll work it out._

"What, Gabriella? What is up with you? Are you avoiding Ryan, or..." Sharpay had slammed her locker in annoyance. But Gabriella had already begun walking away.

"No, Shar, all good. We'll talk later, bye." _Ok, if I was Troy I would be... in my office. Alright, going._

Gabriella walked towards the Gym. She glanced around and she approached, none of her friends were nearby. She walked in, _ok other students here, how do I get into the staff area without drawing attention to myself. _Gabriella slowed her walk and pretended to look at the sports awards on the wall. _Boring, boring, boring, hey look I didn't know Jason used to be on the lacrosse team, and obviously was good at it. _She reached the small staircase and without looking around quickly walked up; reaching the top Gabriella saw Mr Jones sitting in the staff area, eating his lunch. _Oh no! Though actually I suppose I am lucky that there is only one teacher here, it is lunchtime seriously where are the others? _

"Hi Mr Jones, um, Mrs Trent sent me to, ah get you because some of the boys are... fighting." Gabriella blurted out all she could think of. _Ok well that could have been worse._

"What? It is always in the middle of my lunch isn't it? Fine I'll go, do you know who it is?" He stood up. _Yay he's going, wait what? Who could it be? _Gabriella shrugged noncommittally.

"It's Baylor again isn't it? You know he will get in serious trouble if he keeps up this bad streak." Mr Jones stormed out past Gabriella. _Woops, sorry Zeke. That was completely unforseen. But hey it worked so call it a success. _Gabriella slipped over to the hallway and quickly walked to Troy's office. She opened the door and quickly went in. _Wow I hope nobody else is in here with him, oh well a bit late to think of that. _Closing the door Gabriella turned to see Troy, just standing up from his desk.

"Gabriella, good, I was missing you." Troy came around his desk to her. _Aw, he missed me, can I have him forever? No wait telling him serious stuff._

"Troy I-" But then he kissed her. _Oh I'm powerless. _Troy's arms wrapped around Gabriella, pulling her close, he continued kissing her and tried to talk.

"We should" kiss "never" kiss "be away from each other" kiss "for that long" kiss "ever again." He lifted Gabriella and spun her round so she was sitting on his desk. Troy's mouth moved to her neck.

"Alright." Gabriella smiled and pulled his face back to hers. _Mmm, this is all good. I can tell him later, no rush._

* * *

The rest of the week carried on in much the same way. On Tuesday afternoon Troy and Gabriella continued their rendezvous in his office. On Wednesday, in a free period, Troy stole the key to an empty food science room and the two made chocolate icing and fed it to each other. Then they found a more inventive use for it, which left a stain on Gabriella's bra she had to attempt to explain to her annoyed aunt. On Thursday night they spoke over the phone for 3 hours. Always Gabriella knew she should tell him about the text message, he was the one who was risking everything, and yet as soon as they were together she didn't want to bring such in what would be such a serious jolt back to reality. She wanted to bask in how he made her feel, not just as he kissed her and everything inside set on fire, but when he talked to her and she knew she was interesting and funny, and when he looked at her and she felt absolutely beautiful. Gabriella didn't know what might happen in the future, particularly if someone did know this secret, and yet she couldn't bring herself to ruin the present.

When they said goodbye on Thursday, Troy said she should come to his apartment Friday night, and stay the night. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat, but she agreed. While it sounded amazing, and she was happy that she was going to see where he lived and really be a part of his life, this brought up the issue of sex. Obviously Gabriella hadn't forgotten, she was a teenager after all, and dating the man of her dreams, and while every time they got physical she wanted to scream at him to take her, it hadn't happened. Gabriella could not put this down to her own self control, it was just that the opportunity had not presented itself. But spending the night at his apartment, there was probably never going to be such a good opportunity again.

_Do I want to? Do I want to?_

On Friday Gabriella went through the day unable to get the question out of her head. As her uncle warned her about phone bills, she thought. When Taylor showed them the bracelet Chad had given her, she thought. When Troy winked at her across the Quad, she thought. When Sharpay was talking nonstop over what she should wear at her party next weekend, she thought. And as Gabriella walked in the fading light towards the address Troy had given her, she thought. However then something happened to catch Gabriella's attention, she got a text message.

"PEOPLE REALLY OUGHT TO KNOW WHEN TEACHERS BREAK THE RULES"

_Oh my god. So they definitely mean this secret and they definitely know all about it. Ok now I have to tell Troy. But how the hell do I?_

She jumped as her phone rang. Then saw the name.

"Troy, hey."

"Be careful, saying my name. Are you alone?" _Oh here comes secret agent guy again._

"Yes, obviously, I am just around the corner, be right there."

"No wait. Let me look out the window and check no one is around."

"Troy that is ridiculous, here I come." _Ridiculous, though actually someone did find out didn't they? What if it was my fault, I haven't really taken this seriously. _Gabriella stopped walking.

"Ok, all clear, come quickly."

"Yeah" Gabriella replied softly. She turned the corner and walked to the right door, pressed the number 7 and the door buzzed open. _Ok, here I go. _She walked up the steps to the third floor and went to the blue door with a number seven on it. Gabriella raised her hand to knock but the door opened and Troy's hand shot out to grab hers and pull her in.

"Troy!" _I will tell him, I will!_

"Hey" he smiled at her as he closed the door. Troy grabbed the bag Gabriella had slung over her shoulder.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." Troy turned and dumped her bag on the floor.

_Hey, I am in his apartment, I should actually look around. _Troy's apartment was modern, spacious and yet didn't look impersonal. The room they were in now had a small kitchen to the side, a dining table for four and a couch pointed at the TV. Around the place Gabriella could see odd sports memorabilia and a few photos.

"It's nice." She sat down on the couch. Troy sat down beside her and handed her a glass of wine. _Ok, I need to make a providing a minor with alcohol joke. Wait, no, no jokes, must tell him. _Gabriella put down her wine glass on the coffee table.

"Troy, I – I have to tell you something. It's important." _Sigh, this will mess up everything, but I know he has to know._

"No wait, I have to tell you something first," Troy put down his wine glass too, _ok, what the hell, I can put it off for a minute longer._

"Gabriella, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: ok so I am super sick, I think I have watched every DVD I own, and read a million books. Long story short, I am very bored. And I remembered this. So I thought yeah ok, I will try for another chapter. I don't know how much I like it. But still you guys deserve something.**


	19. Classy

**A/N: I have so many assignments due, but this chapter kept nagging at my mind. Hope you like it.**

_Oh __wow, __I__ mean__ wow. _Gabriella looked down at her hands, feeling her cheeks turn red. She looked up, intending to smile and thank Troy. But when she looked up, Gabriella felt her smile drop, Troy was looking into her eyes, _those __eyes_, and she bit her lip, finding herself unable to say anything. _How__ did __I __get __so __lucky? _Gabriella put her hand up to Troy's cheek, she lightly ran her fingers along his jaw, when her fingers reached his chin she pulled it forward, and met his lips in a kiss.

As their lips touched both Troy and Gabriella closed their eyes, the kiss was light and short; they pulled away after only a second. But it seemed to linger on each of their lips. Finally Gabriella smiled. Troy laughed.

"Ok, so, Monopoly?" he asked.

"Sounds good" Gabriella watched as he stood up and walked to a cupboard. _Sounds__ perfect._

Three hours later Troy's hotels dominated the board, Gabriella had only $80 left, and she rolled the dice, and landed on one of Troy's properties.

"No!"

"You better pay up."

"I don't want to."

"You don't really get a choice."

"Well maybe you should have warned me that you were a monopoly genius."

"Call it beginners luck"

"You said you played all the time."

"Well that's coz you said you liked it, I went out and bought the game that afternoon."

"You're such a dork" _Oh __my __god,__ who __does __that? __He__ is __so __cute._

"A dork who loves you"

"Good to know."

Troy leaned over to catch her in another kiss; Gabi smiled against his lips, then moved closer and deepened the kiss. Troy wrapped his hands around her waist, leaned back on the couch pulling her over him. Gabriella happily complied, her foot lifted off the ground and she felt it suddenly come into contact with something. _I__ hope __that __is __what __I__ think __it __is._A series of bangs made the two break apart and they looked over to see the Monopoly board on the floor, with cards and hotels scattered over the floor. _Yes!_

"You did that on purpose!"

"I did not" _Well__ only __kind __of._

"You are such a sore loser"

"Ok, one, we didn't finish the game so technically I didn't lose, and two, I really didn't mean to, I was distracted" _how__ would __any one __be __thinking __about __their __legs __when __his __mouth __is __over __theirs?_

"Oh really"

"Really" Gabriella smiled and leaned down to reconnect their lips. Her hands reached under his top and she ran her fingers up his chest. She felt Troy shudder in response. He pulled away slightly and kissed the side of her mouth before whispering in her ear.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

Gabriella tried to stifle her gasp, her heart pounding quickly. _Yes, __I __want __to. __I__ mean __I __really __love__ doing __this, __and __I__'__m __ready, __I__ think,__ for __more._

"Um, yeah, sure..." her voice trailed off.

Troy kissed her softly again, Gabriella pushed herself off of him and sat up. _Now__ I __feel __awkward, __do __we __just __stand __up __and__ casually __walk __over __to __the __bedroom._Troy quickly sat up too; he slipped a hand under Gabriella's legs and one around her shoulders. Without any warning he stood up, and he was holding Gabriella bridal style. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and lightly played with his hair as he walked towards his bedroom. _Troy__'__s__ perfect, __I __really __like __him, __I__'__m __ready._

Troy lightly placed her on the bed and climbed until he was holding himself up over her. _We__'__ve __never __been __on __a __bed __together __before._Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes. _I__ can __do __this, __I __can __do __this._ Troy leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Gabriella moaned softly as he pressed a kiss onto her neck.

"I don't want to have sex with you", he whispered softly into her ear.

"What?" Gabriella sat up, pushing Troy off of her. "Why not? What's wrong with me?"

Troy laughed; he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. _What __did __I __do? __I __thought __he __was __enjoying __himself?_

"Nothing, it's just, I know you're not ready to do this, and I would never want you to think that I only said I love you to try to make you change your mind."

He leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the mouth again. Gabriella felt relief flood though her, she hadn't even realised that she was so tense. _I __don__'__t __have __to __have __sex!__ Oh __god, __how __could__ I __think __I __was __ready? __I__'__m __so __not __ready._She put her hands behind Troy's neck to bring his face back to hers.

"Well you know we both have school holidays coming up, so we have plenty of time to be together" Gabriella kissed him deeply, _eventually __I__'__ll __be __ready_. "So where were we?" She lay back down, pulling Troy on top of her again.

* * *

A week later Gabriella was in Sharpay's room, it was Saturday night and their holidays had just begun. Sharpay and Ryan's parents were away, _seriously__ how __long__ has __it __been __since __they __have __seen __their __children_, so naturally Sharpay was having a huge party with most of their fellow seniors invited.

Gabriella was slowly releasing locks of Sharpay's long, blonde hair from their rollers. The two girls were sitting in front of Sharpay's dressing table, putting finishing touches to their makeup. As Gabriella pulled another one free and added the roller to the huge pile, she sighed.

"Why can't you just use a curling iron Shar? This way takes like ten times longer." _What__ if __I __eventually __want __to __fix __my __hair?_

"Hot rollers create a more natural curl, and they last longer without needing hair spray." Sharpay replied, tilting her head from side to side to check the curls were even.

"You don't think it is kind of sad that the others have bought the food, set up the house and are now getting drinks and all the while we have been sitting here doing your hair?"

"Yeah but it will be worth it, tonight's the night. Zeke will be mine. Therefore I have to look perfect." While Sharpay was talking in a lightly, her voice shook a little. _Oh, __I __can__'__t __believe __that __he __makes __her __so __nervous._

Gabriella pulled out the last roller and let the curl bounce back up, it got caught in another lock and Gabriella softly pulled them apart.

"Don't worry Shar, you will, he's crazy about you."

Sharpay turned and smiled at her, she picked up some lip stick and Gabriella automatically tilted her face up as Sharpay dabbed the deep red onto Gabriella's lips. _Yay, __we__'__ve __moved __on to __me!_

"Well, we'll see what will happen, that is the magic of alcohol. Here." Sharpay handed Gabriella a tissue to smack her lips on and picked up some clear gloss. "Anyway, what about you? Got your eye out for anyone to impress?"

_I __wish __Troy __was __able __to __come, __I __almost __never __get__ to __see __him__ when__ I __am __all __dressed__ up, __instead __of __in __my __uniform. _Gabriella just shook her head. There was the sound of the others returning downstairs. After a moment Taylor's head appeared at the door.

"Hey we're back; Chad's fake ID worked a treat. A couple of people just arrived so it's party time."

Gabriella and Sharpay both glanced at themselves in the mirror one final time before getting up and following Taylor back downstairs. When they got to the party room, a large room specifically designed to host big, casual parties, the music was already pumping and a couple of girls from their year were already dancing. _Sluts!__Look__at__that__mini__skirt,__ok__I__am__wearing__short__shorts__but__at__least__they__are__in__fashion._Jason was chugging beer while being cheered on by the other guys. Kelsi was standing at the bench pouring passionfruit schnapps into shot glasses. It was the girls' tradition to do a shot together at the start of any party.

As the others joined Kelsi she handed them a shot glass each. _Here__we__go!_

"Cheers" they each threw back their shots in one gulp.

* * *

Three hours later the party was in full swing, Gabriella was dancing with Taylor. Nearby Sharpay was dancing with Zeke, she had her hands tentatively placed on his shoulders. Jason was sitting on a chair with Kelsi on his lap; their activities were slowly becoming less appropriate for public viewing. Chad and Ryan were at the pool table. Other classmates were around the room in varying states of drunkenness. _It__'__s__ weird, __I __always __thought__ that __people __who __purposefully __got __drunk __were __just __kind __of __sad,__ but __once __you__ actually __try __it, __it __is __so __fun. __I __mean __we__ are __only __young __once._

As they danced the music changed to a song that they had danced to in Gabriella's dance class.

"Oh I love this song, I'll show you the dance!" Gabriella squealed excitedly to Taylor. _Ok__ so __I__'__m__ a __little __drunk, __still __I__ can __vaguely__ jump __around._

As Gabriella started a routine someone shoved into her from behind, she turned to see Martha. _Oh__ great, __because __I __feel __like __a __drunken __cat__fight._

"Please Gabi, let me show you how it's done." Martha smirked at her. _Bitch._

Martha broke out into a quick dance, hitting the beats perfectly. Gabriella backed away; _actually __I __really __don__'__t __care, _she turned to leave the dance floor, walking past Ryan who seemed unable to take his eyes off of Martha dancing. Kelsi jumped off of Jason, who was left looking a bit off balance, and ran over to Gabriella.

"Shots!" she squealed, picking up the closest bottle of some kind of alcohol and pouring out two glasses. _Well__ she __got __most __of __it __into__ the __glass. _She shoved one into Gabriella's hand before turning and throwing herself back onto Jason. _I __love __drunk __Kelsi, __pretty __sure __Jason __does __too. __What __the __hell, __I __can __drink __more. _Gabriella quickly downed her drink. As she put the glass down Sharpay ran over.

"Wow how great is this? It's all going well. Did you just do a shot without me? Ok now you have to do another with me."

_Ha__ ha,__ why __not? _Both girls swallowed quickly. Sharpay stumbled slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep, yep I'm good. Off to dance."

As Sharpay tottered off, _why__ would __she __wear __heels __when __she __knows __she __will __be __drinking_, Taylor came over, dragging Chad, who was carrying a six pack, behind her. They stood next to Gabriella and Chad draped an arm around Taylor.

"Gabs you have to try one of these beers, they taste so good." Chad was slurring as he handed her one of the bottles.

"Not as good as you babe." Taylor smiled up at him. This caused Chad to dip his head a kiss her deeply. Taylor responded enthusiastically and Gabriella nodded as she took a swig of the beer. _Ew!__ To __the __beer __and __the __sweet __talk._

"Ok you guys have fun, I'll be somewhere else."

Gabriella turned and she didn't see that Martha was watching her. Ryan stepped into the dance floor and approached Martha just as she walked off to follow Gabriella out of the room.

Gabriella walked up the stairs, holding onto the hand rail tightly while drinking her beer. She stumbled into Sharpay's bedroom and found her bag in the corner. Gabriella fumbled for a moment with the zipper before pulling out her phone. _Okay __eyes, __focus __on __the __screen. __Troy, __Troy._ Gabriella scrolled down her contacts looking for 'Tabitha', because obviously she couldn't put Troy's real name into her phone. Finding it Gabriella pressed call and listened to the rings.

"Hello?" _He __sounds __so __cute __when __he __is __sleepy!_

"Hey baby," Gabriella smiled into the phone, "how are you?"

She heard his laughter down the phone.

"Not as good as you obviously. You having fun at your party?"

"mm, tons of. I wanted to let you know something, you know how the other night you said you loved me?"

"Yes, and I still do."

"Ok good, coz I wanted to tell you, I love you too!"

"You do?"

"Uh huh. I love your hair, and your eyes and your hands and your kisses, and I love your voice and the things you say and those shoes you wear." _I__ don__'__t __even __remember__ what __any __of __his __shoes __look __like, __but __I__'__m__ sure __I __love __them._

Troy laughed again, "Ok sweetie, so are you still coming over Monday to watch a movie?"

"Yep, sounds good. I am going to kiss you so hard, I am going to rock your world! But right now I think I'm going to puke, so I got to go."

_Oh__ yuck, __beer __coming __back __up. _Gabriella hung up the phone and chucked it down on Sharpay's bed before turning to the bathroom. However before she could take a step she saw that someone was standing in the room watching her.

Martha stepped forward, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Hey Gabi, so have you been getting my texts?"

* * *

"I- what?" _I__ suddenly __feel __very __sober._

"I think you heard me. So what are we going to do about your relationship with Mr Bolton?" _Oh__ God, __she __knows! __She __knows!__ What __do __I __do?_

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." _Even__ I __can__ tell __how __fake __that __sounded._

"Hm, yeah very convincing." Martha quickly strolled to the bed and picked up Gabriella's mobile.

"Hey!" _What__ a __bitch. __It__'__s __ok, __it __doesn__'__t__ say __his __name._

"Tabitha , huh? Well I guess I'll never know, unless I do this." Martha pressed call and held up the phone as it rang. _I am too drunk to keep up with this! Don__'__t__ answer,__ don__'__t __answer._

"Hey Sexy. Gab? Hello?" Troy's voice came clearly through the phone and Gabriella winced. Martha hung up.

"Well who did that sound like?" she asked brightly.

* * *

**A/N: let me know what you think. xox**


	20. Unimaginable

**A/N: hello everyone out there thank you all so much for your kind reviews, I continue to be amazed at how great you guys are despite the fact that I am horrible at updating! Anyway I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

_Okay, __deep __breaths, __okay, __okay, __okay. __This __is __not __working, __fast, __fast __breaths! __Oh __I __feel __like __I __am __about __to __vomit, __I__ wonder __if __that __is __the __alcohol __or __the __situation? __I __have __to __do __something._Gabriella took a deep breath again and slowly let it out. She raised her eyes to met Martha's.

"What do you want?"

Martha smiled sweetly "I just thought the two of us could have a nice talk about your extracurricular activities, particularly those that include a certain teacher."

"I don't know what you think but-"

"Please Gabi," Martha interrupted her, her smile gone, "don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You're not an idiot, neither am I."

_Well it was worth a shot. I still don't see what she has to gain from this._

"Ok, fine, so you know. What exactly are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to tell people. The only questions are who and when."

_No!__ Oh __this __is __bad, __why __didn__'__t __I __talk __to __Troy __about __this __when__ I __had __the __chance?_ Gabriella took a few steps and sank onto Sharpay's bed.

"Why?" her own voice didn't sound familiar, it sounded distant and hollow.

"Why do you think? I am sick of you having everything" Martha spat out. _That __is __just __what __she __said__ the __night __she __saw __me __kiss __Ryan, __as __everything __started __going __bad._

"Why do you keep saying that?" Gabriella yelled, feeling anger suddenly take over. "What the hell do I have? God, you know me Martha, you know I had to change States because my family was so messed up! Tell me what is so great about that."

"Gab, you won a scholarship, one that hundreds of kids applied for. You are a genius, everything comes so easy to you, everybody adores you. And on top of that you get to be beautiful and skinny."

"What!" _How__ can __she __think __that? __And __how __can __she __be __so __angry __about __it?__ Nobody__'__s __life __is __perfect. _"Martha, I would give that all up in a second to have my dad back, or a mother who wanted me. Have you ever thought about that? That Sharpay and Ryan's parents are never around? That Taylor has to divide her time between two houses because her parents are divorced? How Jason's dad has his 'real' family and he won't even let Jason met them?" Gabriella stopped and swallowed thickly.

"You're right, I am lucky, I have a good home now, and yeah I don't find school that hard, but Martha, neither do you and you have both your parents. You need to realise that you're lucky too."

Martha just stared at Gabriella, who stared back. _Wow__ that __was __kind __of __intense, __I __didn__'__t __even __realise __that __I __thought __all __that __stuff. __Maybe __I __should __have __also __put __in __how __I __have __to __use __four __different __face __care __products __a __day __to __stop __the __pimples... __Martha __does __have __clear __skin._

"But," Martha's voice shook slightly, "you have Ryan."

"I really don't!" _ok,__ now__ I__'__m__ yelling __again, __calmness __Gabi, _"and I don't want to have him. I mean now you know..." _What __the __hell? __I__ may __as __well __say __it _"I want Troy."

Martha opened her mouth to reply when the bedroom door flew open, both girl's heads whirled around to see who it was. _Let__ me __guess, __the __whole __party __was __outside __listening __and __now __they __all __know__ as__ well? _Sharpay stumbled in, ran straight past them and into her bathroom. A second later the sound of violent throwing up could be heard, _well__ that __figures, __Shar __will __never __use __any __bathroom __other __than __her __own. _Gabriella sighed and took a step towards the bathroom, intending to comfort Sharpay as her drinking fun backfired, but then two more people appeared in the door.

Ryan and Zeke had obviously followed Sharpay, concern etched on both their faces. Gabriella almost smiled when she thought that Sharpay must have beaten both boys upstairs despite the heels and alcohol. Zeke also ignored Gabriella and Martha, following the continued sounds of retching into the bathroom, Ryan however stopped, and looked around. _Yeah__ Sharpay __probably __doesn__'__t __need __too __many __witnesses __to __this, __and __Zeke __will __definitely __look __after __her._

"Hey" Ryan said blankly. _He__ says __hey? __My __life __has __gone __to __hell __and__ he __says __hey!_

"Hi" _wow__ I __just __replied, __didn__'__t __mean __to. _Gabriella glanced at Martha who had given Ryan a small smile.

"Everything ok?" he asked, Gabriella could see him taking in their positions and faces, trying to read the situation. _Pretty__ sure __he __won__'__t __be __able __to __guess __all __that__ has __happened __in __the __last __ten __minutes._

"Yeah, sure, fine." Gabriella gave a fake smile.

"Ok," Ryan didn't look convinced, but took a step closer to them and spoke to Martha, "I saw you dancing downstairs, you looked amazing."

"Really?" Martha voice squeaked out. _I __knew __he __liked __her!_

"Yeah I actually wanted to ask you to save me a dance. I think Shar and Zeke will be a while, shall we go back down." Ryan grinned charmingly and held out his arm to Martha, whose mouth was practically hanging open. _This __is __actually __kind __of __funny,__ she __looks __totally __stunned._

Martha nodded mutely and slipped her hand through his arm, he lead her out of the room. _Sigh! __That __was __a __long __time __coming,__ speaking__ of, __I__ wonder __how __Sharpay __is __going. _Gabriella edged towards the bathroom, the door of which was still half open. She could see Sharpay slumped on the floor in front of the toilet, she seemed to have finished being sick, though Zeke was still kneeling beside her, holding her hair back in one hand and stroking soothing circles on her back with the other. Gabriella suddenly realised Sharpay was softly sobbing, she took a step to go to her friend's side, but held herself back.

"It's not fair, I ruined everything" Sharpay whispered quietly, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just wanted you to like me."

There was silence and outside the door Gabriella held her breath, _come__ on __Zeke, __make __this __good._

Zeke suddenly let her hair fall down, tucking some of it behind Sharpay's ear. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay was still looking at the ground, Zeke's hand came up to Sharpay's chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "Be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella smiled and turned away as she heard Sharpay gasp. _Pretty__ sure __she __won__'__t __need __any __comfort __from __me. __They __are __going __to __be __so __cute. __And __now __everyone __is __paired __off, __Sharpay __is __happy __with __Zeke, __Ryan __is __dancing __with __Martha, __oh __my __god __Martha!__ I __totally __forgot __everything! __What __if __she __tells __Ryan? __Why __did __I __let__ her__ out __of __my __sight?_

Gabriella quickly left Sharpay's room, going down the steps two at a time, she ran to the party room. There were significantly less people, and those who were there were much less active. Many were lying on the couches, half asleep, or else sitting in small circles, quietly talking. Ryan and Martha were easy to spot, they were the only ones still dancing, they were just moving gently, more talking to each other then actually concentrating on the steps. As Gabriella watched Martha laughed and Ryan smiled back. _Ok, __that__'__s __good, __they __look __like __they __are __having __fun, __not __like__ they __are __discussing__ a__ secret __that __would __end __a __man__'__s __career._

Gabriella sighed, looking around again she saw that Jason was sitting talking to some of the guys on the basketball team. He was gently stroking Kelsi's hair, as she lay with her head in his lap, apparently asleep. _I__ wonder __if __I __am__ ever __going __to __get __to __be __with __Troy __in __public? __Where __everyone __can __see __him __caring __about __me?_

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, turning she saw Zeke with a smile so big it looked like it hurt him. Gabriella giggled. _Wow__ a __little __while __ago __I __didn__'__t __think__ I __would __be __laughing __again __for __ages. __Am __I __still __not __taking __this__ seriously __enough?_

"Hey! Oh Gab I'm so happy, Sharpay's my girlfriend! She said she really wants to be!" Zeke blurted out excitedly.

"Good Zeke, that's awesome, so why are you here and not with her?" _Seems __odd __for __a __teenage __boy __who__ just __got __the __object __of __his __affection._

"Oh right, Shar said I should round up the gang and bring them upstairs. Well actually she said 'no way are my friends going to sleep all over the floor down there like the drunken losers'." Zeke looked around and Gabriella had to admit Sharpay had a point, there were at least 20 people that she didn't really speak to looking pretty passed out on the ground. _So __yeah, __I __am __all __for __sleeping __in __a __real __bed._

"So you grab Jason and Kels and I'll tell Ryan." Zeke informed her before walking onto the dance floor. _I__ suppose __Martha __will __come __too, __is __that __good__ or __bad? __I __can__'__t__ say __I __like __her __much __for __threatening __me, __but __I__ definitely __want __to __keep __an __eye __on __her. __And __she __will __be __happy __with __Ryan __I __guess. _Gabriella walked over to Jason, telling him the plan, she had to do it in front of the other basketball guys because Jason wouldn't take the hint to walk away from them. She could see the glares as they weren't invited to wherever this better place of Sharpay's was. _Well__ too __bad, __they __aren__'__t __coming._

"Baby, you need to wake up a little." Jason gently shifted Kelsi, who mumbled and opened her eyes a tiny bit. Jason leaned so he could pick her up and her head fell into his shoulder. Gabriella felt a pang as she watched, it was the same way Troy had carried her into his bedroom. _Is__ this __guilt __for __not __telling __him__ about __the __texts __then?__ Or __longing __that __he __was __here __with __me?_

Shaking her head she followed Jason over to Zeke, Ryan and Martha. They all left the room and again went upstairs. Gabriella, who had assumed they were going to Sharpay's bedroom, was surprised when Ryan led them the other way.

"It's down here." As Ryan walked in front Martha hung back, so her and Gabriella were slightly behind the others.

"What is it?" Gabriella somewhat snapped. _I __am__ so __sleepy, __I __just __want __to __go __to __bed._

"I was just going to say, don't think I've forgotten." Martha didn't sound as vicious as earlier, but there was still a menacing ring in her voice.

"Are you still going to tell? Martha it will ruin him." _And__ now __there __are __tears __in __my __eyes._

Ryan finally opened a door, _I __swear __I __haven__'__t __even __seen __this __part __of __the __house __before_, revealing a large room with absolutely no furniture, just five double mattresses covering the ground and blankets covering them. Sharpay was lounging on one in a pink silk nighty, _everyone __else __is __just __going __to __sleep __in __their __clothes __but __whatever_, she eagerly motioned Zeke over to her as they entered. Chad and Taylor were on another mattress, kissing and giggling. Jason gently lowered Kelsi onto another and covered her with a blanket before looking around.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Just a room" Sharpay supplied, she had given Zeke a quick kiss and was now sitting on his lap.

"For what?" Jason persisted.

"I don't know," Sharpay said getting impatient, "who cares?"

"I won't tell everyone," a voice whispered in Gabriella's ear and she realised Martha was still right next to her, "but some people should know." _Ok, __calming __breaths __again, __maybe __this __is __a __good __thing._

"Like who?" Gabriella asked quietly, watching Jason and Ryan grabbing all the blankets they could reach to throw at Chad and Taylor, trying to get their attention.

"Well your family," Martha said, Gabriella swore her heart stopped, "and these guys." Martha motioned around the room.

"What!" Gabriella yelled. _Shit!__ She __was __actually __talking __really __quietly __but __now__ I__'__ve __got __their __attention._

Sharpay, who had been whispering in Zeke's ear quickly turned.

"What's up Gabs?" _What __do __I __do?__ My __mind__ has __gone __blank._

"Tell them, or I will" Martha said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Gabriella turned to her in a panic. _What!__ Why! __Now! _She clung to the last thought, it was her only chance.

"Ok, I'll tell them, but not now." Gabriella spoke directly to Martha, but could see from the corner of her eye that Taylor and Chad had emerged and even Kelsi had opened her eyes to stare. Martha's eyes narrowed.

"No really!" Gabriella said, getting desperate, she looked around. "Sharpay, are you having a sleepover next weekend?"

Sharpay nodded, so taking a deep breath Gabriella turned back to Martha and nodded too.

"I'll tell them then." _Please__ go __for __this, __then __at __least __I __will __have __some __time __to __think, __and __I __can __talk __to __Troy._

"Fine," Martha said, "but the boys have to be here too. And Gabi," she lowered her voice, "one way or another, in a week's time, they will know."

After realising that they would learn nothing more their friends went back to other things, eventually everyone fell asleep. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay slept wrapt in their boyfriends arms, even Martha and Ryan were sleeping on the same mattress. Gabriella woke to a big empty space beside her and had to fight back tears again.

* * *

Monday came both too quickly and not soon enough for Gabriella. _I__ so __badly __want __to __see __Troy, __and __take __comfort __in __him, __but __this __time __I__ absolutely __have __to __tell __him __everything __that__'__s __been __going __on._

She walked quickly to his apartment, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, the street was busier in the day time than it had been at night. She pressed the buzzer to get into the building and was again pulled into his home without the chance to knock.

"Hello beautiful." Troy smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss. Gabriella broke it quickly, walking to sit on the couch. _How__ do __I __even __begin __this __conversation?_

"Troy?"

"Mmm?" He slumped down next to her, and slung his arm around her shoulders. _I__can__do__this._Gabriella shifted and grabbed his arm to pull it down so she could hold his hand in both of hers. She faced him.

"You remember how I called you on Saturday night?"

"Yes, of course," Troy laughed, "you drunkenly slurred out something about loving me."

"And I do," Gabriella gripped his hand tighter, _I__ have __to __make __sure __he __believes __that __at __least_, "I love you."

"I love you too" he smiled at her.

"I know you do. But um, when I said that," _here__ goes __everything_ "someone was listening."

Troy's face looked like it was in slow motion, the smiled faded to nothing. A look of fear came into his eyes, before anger took over. He stood up suddenly and started pacing.

"What? Who? How?" he half yelled. _Oh__ god._

"Um, they followed me into the room." Gabriella decided to answer the easiest question.

"You let yourself be followed! Gabriella, how could you? How hard can it be to lock a door behind you!"

"Well I didn't know she was there! I mean, I wasn't looking around me as I walked. God, I just wanted to talk to you!" Gabriella yelled back. _Maybe __it __wasn__'__t __my __smartest __move __but __I __won__'__t __let __him __just __yell __at __me._

Troy stopped pacing and turned to face her. His face softened.

"OK, ok, I'm sorry, let's just think for a second" Troy took a breath "So someone heard the phone call, even if they heard my name the most they could get is that you have a boyfriend called Troy, I mean no one would instantly connect that with me."

_Oh __damn, __and __I __thought __the __hard __part __was __over._ Gabriella sighed and pulled her mobile phone from her pocket.

"Actually they know it's you, they know everything."

Troy sat down next to her again.

"How can you be sure?" he turned to face Gabriella. She handed over her phone, which was now opened onto the messages from Martha. Troy glanced down, he was silent for a moment.

"Gabriella," his voice was soft now, but still definitely not right, "these messages are weeks old, why haven't you showed them to me before?" _Oh __boy __was __I __hoping __that__ wouldn__'__t __come __up.__ Umm..._

"I don't know, I mean I – I didn't even know who it was and if they knew what they were talking about. I didn't want to depress you for nothing."

"But now you know who it is?"

"Yes, Martha Cox, a senior girl, an old friend of mine."

Troy tossed Gabriella's phone to the ground and sat for a moment with his head in his hands. _Please __say __something._

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Troy spoke to his hands. His voice was shaking. _Gabriella__ felt __the __sound __tug __on __her __heart. _She shuffled on the couch to be right next to him again, and softly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, I know it sounds terrible, but maybe it isn't so bad. See Martha said she wouldn't tell everyone, she just wants me to tell some people."

Troy's head suddenly snapped up again and Gabriella quickly withdrew her hand.

"Who does she want you to tell? How can that possibly not be bad?"

"Well she wants me to tell my friends, and I have good friends. I mean, they wouldn't want to hurt me." _I__do__believe__that._

"Didn't you say that the girl threatening you was a friend?" Troy asked incredulously. _Ok, __so __that __isn__'__t __exactly __an __argument __in __my __favour._

"Yeah, but I really think that my other friends will be ok. As long as I explain it properly, they will keep our secret." _And__ then __I__ could __be __with __Troy __properly!__ While __they __were __there._

"How many friends are we talking about here."

"Um, ok, so, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor."

"That's a lot of people." Troy ran his hand through his hair. "Damn! Why did someone have to find out, I didn't want to tell anyone." Troy was mostly talking to himself and Gabriella bit her lip. _I__ really __shouldn__'__t __push __him __any __further __now__ should __I?_

"The thing is Troy, I did... want to tell people." _Now __I__'__ve __done __it. _Troy took a moment to register this, he looked up at Gabriella.

"What was that?" _Well __I __guess __I __may__ as __well __go __all __out._

"I'm sick of the secrecy Troy. I mean, I hate seeing other girls stare at you, no one knows you're taken. I want to be able to hold your hand and hug you in public. God, I have to hear all my friends go on and on about their boyfriends, and I can't tell them that I have the best boyfriend of all." _And__ then __I __could __actually __talk __to __them __about __all __my __messed __up __feelings__ over __this __sex __thing._

Troy sighed loudly and shook his head. "Gabriella, you knew going into this that it wouldn't be a typical relationship. I thought you understood that. But I guess that was my mistake, I mean you are just in school." _What!_

"Just in school? That's what you think isn't it? Troy I want to be able to tell people about you because I am proud to be with you. But you're not, are you? Actually, I think you'd be embarrassed of me." _I__ finally __get __it. __He__ is __only __ever __going__ to __see __me __as__ some__ silly __school __girl._

"Of course I'm not, but Gabriella it is more important than that, this is my life."

"Well I kind of thought I was part of your life, an important part. I don't feel much like watching a movie now, I'm just going to go home."

Gabriella ran to the door, she heard Troy call to her but ignored him, stifling a sob as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, her friends must be told and now her and Troy are fighting, heavy chapter. I hope it worked, Gabi's commentary felt a bit off to me in this one but I couldn't get it right. Anyway please review, I so badly want to reach 600, and this story will be completed, it just might take a while. xox**


	21. Sincere

**A/N: hey all, so happy New Year! Hope you had fun, and this seems as good a way as any to kick off 2012**

* * *

"Ok, how's this one?" Sharpay came swirling out from behind a curtain in a dark blue dress.

"Good Shar" Gabriella replied wearily. _I really can't seem to care much at the moment, why did I agree to go shopping?_

"You don't sound very convinced." Sharpay was standing in front of the long mirrors, looking at herself. Gabriella was sitting on a chair in the dressing room, she was supposed to be watching as Sharpay went through many different outfits, in reality she was pulling at a loose thread on the chair, slowly making the hole bigger. Sharpay looked at Gabriella in the reflection.

"So are you going to tell me what this big secret is?" Sharpay asked it casually, smoothing down her dress but Gabriella's head shot up. _No! _

"I mean, if you are telling everyone tomorrow night you may as well tell me now."

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes again. _I am so sick of crying. _Sharpay came and kneeled beside Gabriella, placing a hand on her arm.

"It can't be all that bad can it?"

"Oh, it's bad, or" Gabriella hiccupped out "well actually it's good. Or it was... I" she shook her head, _I don't even know how to start explaining_, "I was doing something I shouldn't, I suppose."

"You were? But you're not anymore?"

"No I am, or at least I hope I still am." _God I hope I still am. But yeah, I mean me and Troy have had fights before, this one is mild in comparison._

"I don't understand."

"Nor do I, I'm sorry Shar. I will tell you properly though, Martha will make sure of that, but can we just leave it for now?" _I suppose the up side of it being over would be Martha would no longer have anything on me._

Sharpay looked at Gabriella shrewdly, _wondering how much she can trust me. _Suddenly Sharpay stood up.

"Alright then." She walked back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind her. _But that would not be worth giving him up, nothing is._

"Speaking of Martha," Sharpay yelled back to Gabriella, "do you know where she is right now? At the movies with Ryan! Can you believe it? After the way she's been acting?"

"Oh, well, I guess the way she's been acting is over" Gabriella said softly. _Once everyone knows._

"What's that?" Sharpay came out again, this time in a black skirt and green, lacy top.

"I said good. I hope they're having fun." _Which is true, I do hope they are having fun. I just also want to have fun, with Troy. God, do I ever stop thinking about him? Ok, focus Gabi._

"Do you now? Hmm... well if you say so. So what do you think of this then?" Sharpay moved to the mirror again.

"Actually I think it's very pretty." Gabriella stood and walked up next to Sharpay, fingering the soft material. _Beautiful colour, such fancy material._

"Yes it is, but it would look much better on you! I'll buy it for you."

"Shar you don't have to."

"No I want to. Gabi, listen," Sharpay turned to face Gabriella, holding her hands in her own, "whatever you've done, or are doing or are planning to do, I won't leave you. I don't give up easy, and you are never going to get rid of me." _She kind of amazes me sometimes. She's so great, and it would be such a load off my mind to tell her, maybe I should just..._

Suddenly a song started playing behind them.

"Oh phone call!" Sharpay ran over to her bag and pulled out her mobile. "It's Zeke!"

"Hey babe! What? Oh good. No way? Yeah, we're fine. No, not yet. Ok, oh but it's mostly red, and I'm wearing pink. Actually never mind. Yeah we'll be there soon. Ok, bye!"

Sharpay hung up and turned back to Gabriella.

"They won their basketball game, so we're going to met them for the team celebration. Just hold on one second," Sharpay stepped back into the main store and grabbed a blue top, "I'm just going to change." She walked back into the dressing room and a second later the green top came flying out over the curtain. "Put that on and we won't clash." _Of course, because that would actually be serious._

Rolling her eyes Gabriella tore off the store tag and changed into the new top. Sharpay reappeared, loaded with her many outfits, and they walked to the cash register.

"I didn't know there was a basketball game today?"

"Oh yeah some big final" Sharpay replied, handing over more price tags to the sales girl, informing her "I'm also buying these, we're wearing them out."

As they left the shop with many bags Gabriella enquired further.

"How come you weren't at the game?" _I'm surprised she isn't revelling in her new girlfriend status, I don't think they have gone a day without seeing each other since the party._

"I told Zeke that I had to be with you today, because you've seemed so sad lately. But there'll be more games, Taylor and Kelsi were there, so they will be at this lunch, if you can call it that when it is in a disgusting fast food place."

"Oh, ok" _A time with all the happy couples together, I'm kind of sick of that._

"Wait, that's not what you're upset about, is it?"

"What?" _I am annoyed that I can't casually meet my boyfriend for lunch._

"All this boyfriend stuff." Gabriella looked confusedly back at her so Sharpay continued "I mean a lot has happened. In the space of a school term you have lost one of your best friends and all the others are suddenly in relationships, quite serious relationships. Then the one boy who has always been your back up starts something up with the best friend who was such a bitch. I can see why you might be unhappy with that."

"Sharpay, for the last time, I do not want Ryan." _At least when I tell her, she will shut up about Ryan._

"But that doesn't explain why Martha wants you to tell us what you've been doing?" Sharpay didn't acknowledge Gabriella's interruption.

"Hey look we're here." Sharpay went to walk into the cafe, a blur of wildcat uniforms were in one corner. Gabriella suddenly grabbed Sharpay's arm and turned her around. _It would actually feel great to have already told one of them. To have someone on my side._

"Shar the thing is, it's not what I've been doing, it's who." _I know that technically I haven't 'done' Troy, but it sounds cool put that way. Though that is really the last thing I should be thinking about. I really do act like such a teenage girl sometimes._

"What? So you mean that there's someone..." Sharpay's eyes widened.

Gabriella nodded. _Ok, ok, I can do this. Why am I having flashbacks to when I tried to convince myself I could sleep with Troy?_

"It's..." then Gabriella caught sight of someone over Sharpay's shoulder, _no way, not now, _and Troy looked up from the group of boys and caught her eye "nothing, no one! Never mind."

"What!" Sharpay screeched, turning to see what had caught Gabriella's attention, however at her raised voice the group had looked over and Zeke was now approaching them.

"Baby we won!" he gave Sharpay a huge hug from behind. "Come on." Zeke let her go before grabbing her hand and leading her in. Sharpay reached back and grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling her in too, all the way up to the wildcat team.

As well as the whole basketball team and the coach there were about a dozen close friends and girlfriends gathered around a group of tables pushed together. Very unhealthy looking food and drink was piled high. Taylor and Kelsi waved as they sat down.

"Hey, more girlfriends!" Jason yelled loudly. _Can we say sugar high?_

Suddenly everyone's attention was taken by Troy who was choking on his coke. A boy standing next to him thumped him on the back and Troy caught his breathe again.

"Sorry, you were saying? Um whose girlfriends?" Troy had blushed cutely and Gabriella suddenly felt much better. _He's worried that I have a boyfriend! He is adorable._

"Sharpay is my gorgeous girlfriend," Zeke announced proudly, giving Sharpay a kiss on the cheek, "and Gabriella is, um..."

"No one's girlfriend" Gabriella said quickly, "Yep, just me, all alone." _I will not look at Troy; I will not look at Troy._

The conversation moved on, everyone in high spirits, _can I go home yet?_, Gabriella became aware that Troy was slowly making his way over to her, though at the rate he was going he wouldn't reach her until night fell. _I forgive him already, if only we were alone. _Just as Gabriella was trying to decide whether to take pity on him and meet him halfway, Daisy popped up in front of him.

"Hi Mr Bolton!" she smiled widely at him, _bitch! _Gabriella felt her eyes narrow into a glare as she watched.

"Hi" Troy said, shocked by the sudden appearance. _Daisy is dating one of the basketballers... the blond one?_

"Well you've certainly done a good job with these guys, they never won a thing before" Daisy said. There were a couple of indignant 'hey!'s from the boys closest.

"Uh thanks."

"I guess it isn't surprising, when you're obviously such a good athlete yourself." Daisy continued to smile, Troy looked uncomfortable and, a few chairs away Gabriella was fuming _I am going to kick her ass!_. Unaware of all this, Daisy continued, "So how often do you work out?" she reached out a hand to feel Troy's arm. _Don't touch him!_

And that was it, something inside Gabriella snapped and she stood up and was by Troy's side in a second.

"Go flirt with your own boyfriend!" she said angrily. _Shit, was that obvious? _Daisy opened her mouth to reply but before she could...

"OH MY GOD!" every person in the cafe looked at Sharpay, who was staring at Gabriella. _She knows! _Gabriella looked back at Sharpay, panicky, and shook her head slightly. Sharpay looked around and saw everyone staring at her.

"Sorry, I – I thought I saw a spider but," she gave a little laugh, "it was just a shadow."

Everyone turned back to their conversations and Daisy, who seemed to have forgotten what she had been doing, walked over to her boyfriend. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief, she chanced a glance at Troy, who was looking at Sharpay, wide eyed. _Yep that's right Troy, you just witnessed Shar figuring out our secret._

"But you're not afraid of spiders" Chad said, sipping at his coke.

"What?" Sharpay snapped.

"Well why would you yell? When you're not afraid? I remember because of that time w- ow!" Chad was cut off as Sharpay leaned around Taylor to smack him across the head. _Damn Chad, why couldn't he just let it pass?_

A little later again, Gabriella managed to subtly, at least she hoped it was subtle, sit in the seat next to Troy.

"Hey" she said, staring directly in front of her. _Yeah, I'd be an awesome spy._

"Hey. Look Gab, I'm sorry."

"Me too" Gabriella quickly turned to him, before remembering her stealth mode and determinedly staring at an empty chips packet on the table, _though actually he is looking at me, _"Troy I didn't mean t-"

"Forget it. I should never ha-"

"It's fine." _I give up. _Gabriella turned and smiled at Troy. He smiled back and slipped his hand onto hers under the table. _I love him so much!_

"I've missed you" he said softly.

"I saw you were jealous when I walked in" _yeah I had to rub it in._

"Me jealous? I thought you were going to punch that girl out!" Troy laughed and Gabriella felt her cheeks redden. She quickly looked around. _Everyone is engrossed in their own conversations. _When Gabriella caught Troy's eye again he looked more serious.

"So your friend knows?" he nodded in Sharpay's direction.

"Yeah, but I mean she would have found out tomorrow anyway. That's Kelsi and Taylor." Gabriella indicated the other girls. Troy sighed deeply. "They really are good friends you know, I think we will be able to trust them."

"Well I know the boys, I've spent enough time with them to know that they are pretty decent" Troy replied. _Yay, he likes my friends! If he wasn't a teacher we could have had the most awesome group ever._

"Troy, don't get mad but, I really want to tell them. I mean you are such a big part of my life and I hate hiding that from everyone. It's been so exhausting telling all these lies, I really want to be able to just openly talk about or be with you, at least with my closest friends."

"It's ok, I get it." Troy smiled at her "Do you want me to tell them with you?"

"No that's ok, I think I should do it by myself. But thanks."

Troy tucked a piece of Gabriella's hair behind her ear._ Will I ever get used to the feeling of him touching me?_ _I hope not._

"You'll call me after?" His fingers stayed, rested on her cheek. Gabriella instinctively leaned towards him. _Yummy Troy lips, I haven't had a kiss is so long..._

"Of course" she said softly. Troy's face tilted lower and their lips were about to close when an empty coke cup bounced into Gabriella's head. _What the hell! _They both pulled away in shock.

"Ouch!" Gabriella looked up and suddenly the whole basketball team seemed to be approaching Troy. _Oh god they could have seen. _She looked behind them and saw Sharpay, who winked at her. _She just saved us. _Gabriella laughed out loud.

That night Troy called Gabriella and they talked for hours, they each purposefully avoided talking about the next night, when Gabriella would tell her friends, or any time after that. It felt almost awkward to avoid talking about anything that could happen in the future. Neither of them acknowledged this however, _I can't believe that anything really bad will happen but there is no way I am getting my hopes up for anything good._

* * *

Then it was Saturday night and Gabriella was getting ready to go to Sharpay's house. She looked at her face in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before shaking it loose again, she considered plaiting it. _If I keep this up long enough it will be tomorrow. _Gabriella's phone buzzed and she saw a message from Sharpay 'love you forever xox', Gabriella smiled. _Ok, I'm ready._

Suddenly she was in Sharpay's bedroom, with everyone else. Gabriella surveyed her friends, hoping she could still call them that in 20 minutes. Sharpay and Zeke were lying on the bed, holding hands and just looking at each other. Martha was leaning against the wall and Ryan was standing in front of her as they talked. Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi were sitting cross legged on the floor, rolling a basketball around and giggling like preschoolers. Gabriella had let herself in and no one had noticed her standing in the doorway yet. _Well that shows some change, a few months ago Ryan would have half fallen over when I entered the room._

"Hi" Gabriella said. The atmosphere changed dramatically, Sharpay sat up on the bed, pulling Zeke with her. Martha pushed herself off the wall and took a half step towards Gabriella, but almost walked into Ryan. Kelsi missed the ball that was rolling to her and it banged into a lamp which promptly fell on Taylor's head.

"Ow" Taylor said softly, rubbing her head as Chad stood up to fix the lamp. _Normally something like that would have made everyone laugh, including Taylor, I really hope things will be normal again._

"Ready?" Martha came and stood on one side of Gabriella, who nodded slowly. _Why is she being so mean? _However at that moment Sharpay got off her bed and walked to stand on Gabriella's other side.

"Take your time Gab" she said softly. Martha looked at Sharpay in surprise and Sharpay glared back. Gabriella gave a small smile, before turning to the others. Ryan, Chad and Zeke had joined the others sitting on the floor in front of her. Gabriella had to look down to talk to them. _I feel like a teacher, which has a certain irony..._

"Alright, so as you guys have figured out, I have to tell you something" _why didn't I write it down, then at least I would have a plan of how to say this _"and it's important. It's a secret." _I sound about five years old. Is it stupid that even though this is a bigger issue I don't want to look at Ryan right now? _"It's just that, I've been seeing someone for a while now, I have a boyfriend."

There was a second of silence.

"Gabi!" Taylor squealed.

"That's awesome" Kelsi smiled up, giving Jason a half hug next to her "boyfriends are fun" she laughed.

"I don't get it" Chad said. Taylor looked at him sympathetically.

"Gabriella is dating someone" she explained slowly. Chad shot her an annoyed look, _his girlfriend thinks he is an idiot, but I think he may be ahead of the others._

"What I don't get" said Chad loudly "is why that is a secret."

Everyone else realised that Chad had asked a very reasonable question and once again faced Gabriella in silence. '_Go to the top of the class Chad, what an insight', ok back to serious. _Gabriella took a breath.

"It's a secret because... It's Troy. I'm dating Troy Bolton."

* * *

**A/N: hope it was ok. Review!**


	22. Promising

**A/N: hello sorry this took a while, however I am pretty sure this is my longest chapter ever. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! **

* * *

"I'm dating Troy Bolton"

Perhaps Gabriella felt like everyone would take a moment to absorb the information, _I still can't believe it so why should they?_, that there would be an awkward silence as her friends connected the name with the man, and the relationship with the inevitable problems that accompanied it. However she was wrong, because the moment she had spoken, almost everyone had something to say.

"Troy Bolton?" Zeke said

"As in Mr Bolton!" Taylor yelped

"You mean our coach?" Chad asked

"He's a teacher!" Kelsi squeaked

"Yeah it's not allowed" Martha snapped

"Would you shut up?" Sharpay yelled

"She's right though" Jason cried

"There's a law right?" Chad mumbled, looking around at Taylor

"How did it even happen?" Taylor squealed, ignoring him

"That's kind of gross" Jason murmured to himself

"That's just not true, he's gorgeous" Sharpay shrieked loudly

"Ah, boyfriend right here" Zeke interjected, Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Hello, focus, a teacher" Martha shouted, there was a tiny pause

"What do we do?" Kelsi whispered

"Gabi has to tell" Taylor announced

"She can't tell!" Chad exclaimed

"Why? She won't be in trouble, just him" Jason declared, he nodded wisely

"You think so? Well maybe..." Kelsi chirped

"I don't think she wants to tell" Sharpay muttered

"But-" Zeke started

"Hey! HEY!" Gabriella bellowed over the voices of her friends, they all stopped talking looking at her with some mixture of guilt and concern. _That was crazier then I had imagined, how can I calm this down?_

"Ok, if you will all shut up for a second I will explain," Gabriella began slowly, "Yes, I am in a relationship with Troy Bolton, who teaches at our school. It's been a few months now" Gabriella noticed that her friends were leaning in to talk to each other again, she raised her voice, "I know it isn't allowed, so does Troy, we have had to keep it very secret. I want to ask you guys to please promise not to tell anyone, I know it's a lot to ask." Gabriella took a breath, _ok, here comes the show stopper _"But Troy and I want to be together, because we're in love."

This time there was silence, everyone was still, before looking around to see how everyone else was reacting. Suddenly Sharpay laughed, everyone turned to her.

"I'm so happy for you Gab, it's amazing!" Sharpay ran to hug her and suddenly the room relaxed, everyone was smiling and laughing in relief. _You'd think that this had been hard for them, forget what I've been going through. _Gabriella rolled her eyes as her friends bombarded her with questions, but happily, she suddenly felt so much lighter, the weight of the secret gone.

"Come, tell us everything" Kelsi excitedly patted the floor next to her. Gabriella sat down, Sharpay and Martha followed and everyone formed a wonky circle. _Yay, it is all going to be ok, I can't believe how easy it was._

"How did it start?" Taylor asked. Gabriella opened her mouth to answer but Jason interrupted.

"Wait, are we sure we want to hear all this?"

"Yes!" Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and even Martha yelled at him. Gabriella watched Martha laugh along with the others, she too seemed much happier for some reason. _It almost feels like it used to, I can hardly believe she hasn't been with us all along, but do I want to just forget it all and be friends with her again?_

"Well" Gabriella realised the attention was back on her, "at first he-"

"You knew?" Gabriella was interrupted again and everyone looked around to find Ryan, _I didn't realise he wasn't on the floor anymore. _Ryan was standing near the door, he looked completely unbelieving, _has he actually said anything so far? I hope he's ok_, but then Gabriella realised that Ryan wasn't looking at her, he was staring straight at Martha. Martha's smile faded a little as she met his eyes, which were uncharacteristically cold.

"Yeah, I – I found out" Martha stuttered slightly.

"So you knew and you forced Gabriella to tell us!" Ryan's voice rose, his anger becoming apparent.

"No, Ryan I-" Martha didn't know what to say.

"It's ok" Gabriella said. _But why did I say that? It's not ok really, I just felt like I had to help her because Ryan looks quite scary right now._ Ryan, however, continued to completely ignore Gabriella.

"Why would you do that? Why would you blackmail her like that? It's horrible!" Ryan had approached the circle now, he towered over them and everyone instinctively leaned away from him.

"Ry, just think-" Sharpay tried to talk to him, as Martha still seemed mute, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. _I bet he is the only one who can do that._

"What the hell?" Ryan exploded, Martha was visibly shaking, "I thought we were getting some trust here? Hell, I thought we might actually have been on our way to starting something. But I don't think I want to go out with you. What you did Martha..." he shook his head in disbelief "it was just plain mean."

Ryan stared at her for a second longer, then he turned and walked out of the room. Turning to Martha, Gabriella saw she had tears running down her face, _oh my god, what do we do?_, then Ryan's bedroom door slammed down the hallway and the sound jerked Martha into action, she stood up and sprinted for the door.

"Ryan, please, listen to me..." her voice and footsteps faded as she followed him. They heard her banging on his door.

Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi and Chad all looked around at each other in silence. Jason raised his eyebrows questioningly and Kelsi shook her head. Everyone was still for a moment. _The banging has stopped, I wonder if he let her in?_

"So?" Chad said, he didn't seem able to deal with the silence "This has been kind of crazy."

"Ok, that's it," Sharpay stood up suddenly, "you boys need to go."

"What?" Chad said, glaring at Sharpay. She glared right back.

"You're right, it has been crazy, what we really need is for us girls to have an awesome heart to heart. Here," she kicked the basketball that was still on the floor over to Chad, "you know where our court is, go play for a while."

Chad grabbed the ball and looked like he was about to protest but Taylor placed her hand on his arm. _Yes, please go. As much as I like these guys I haven't been able to talk to my girl friends properly in ages. _Chad stood up.

"Fine, we'll go" he walked out, Zeke and Jason both stood and followed him. Sharpay collapsed on her bad and sighed dramatically.

"Finally! Ok Gab, tell us everything!"

* * *

Forty minutes later the four girls were sitting on Sharpay's bed, none of the others had come back. Gabriella had told them everything, every moment she had spent with Troy since she had met him, this was accompanied with many 'aww's from her friends.

"...so then, last night, he called me and we talked for ages. Then I went to bed." _Wow, lame ending to my story._

"But you finished the phone call with 'I love you'?" Sharpay wanted to confirm.

"Yes, Shar" Gabriella replied and Sharpay smiled.

"Aww, so cute!"

"Yeah but..." Taylor looked awkward, _oh no, I knew eventually we had to be serious_ "I mean, it's still illegal. Don't get me wrong Gab," Taylor quickly continued speaking when she saw Gabriella's face drop, "I'm happy that you've found someone you love. It sounds like he must be amazing, it's just, it's such a big secret, with so much at stake."

"I know" Gabriella bit her lip, _is it really selfish to ask them to keep this secret?_

"Yeah, but it'll be fine," Sharpay dismissed the worries with a wave of her hand, "we won't tell anyone, the boys won't tell anyone, it's all good." _I wish I believed it was that simple._

"You don't think they'll care?" As Gabriella asked Taylor and Kelsi's faces relaxed.

"As if, the boys totally go on about him. Jason like idolises him." Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Chad's always quoting him, 'Troy said blah blah blah'" Taylor smiled, "I bet Zeke does it too right Shar?"

Sharpay frowned a little, "Zeke mostly talks about me." The others exchanged looks, which Sharpay noticed. "What? I like knowing how much he likes me." _So some things haven't changed._

The girls laughed and Sharpay pretended to pout. _I wonder if now is a good time to bring up sex? Can I slip it casually in to the conversation? _

"So, Taylor, how was your first time with Chad?" Gabriella spoke quietly, but the other three girls immediately turned to her, wide-eyed. _So much for casual._

"Have you-" Kelsi began but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Did you sleep with Troy!"

For a moment Gabriella considered lying, just to see how much more surprised her friends could look, but she gave in.

"No," the tension in the room ebbed away, "I mean I want to, and I really love him but every time we get close I just..." _I don't know what it is, how can I explain?_

"I get it," Kelsi smiled at Gabriella, "I'm the same, waiting for something, I don't know what." She sighed "I better figure it out soon though, Jason really wants to do it."

"But you can't?" Gabriella looked straight at Kelsi, _just knowing I'm not the only one confused makes me feel so much better, thank god I can finally talk about this._

"I think, well I think I'm scared," Kelsi looked down, her cheeks turning red, "I know that's stupid."

"No it's not" Taylor rushed to reassure her. Gabriella reached out and grabbed Kelsi's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Kelsi looked up, she took a breath and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"I think I'm just scared of him seeing my body, like what if it's not attractive? I mean we've done other stuff, he's already seen most of me," her whole face was red now, but Kelsi kept speaking, "I just think, if I am embarrassed about it, then I'm not ready yet. But I'll get there, I know I will, because Jason's amazing and he'll wait."

"He's not getting angry at waiting?" Taylor asked.

"Nah," Kelsi shook her head, "I mean he is, but he says he loves me, so he's happy with whatever he can get."

The girls smiled at Kelsi, _well that's pretty adorable, but it's not my issue, I'm not scared at all, and I'm not embarrassed in front of Troy, but I am waiting to feel something else, something I haven't yet. _

"And Sharpay," Taylor was speaking again, "from your excessive PDA can we assume that you and Zeke have been there, done that?"

Sharpay made a face, "I wish!" _don't tell me she hasn't slept with Zeke yet, they are all over each other, and it's not like Sharpay hasn't done it before._ Sharpay sighed deeply.

"He won't let me" she caught everyone's surprised looks, "I know, he's crazy! I mean you guys know me, if I had it my way I would have jumped him the second we were alone, and I mean, Zeke's different, he really cares about me," Sharpay smiled softly, before becoming angry again. "But he thinks we should make it special, so we will remember it forever, prove our love, have a magical night, etc." She chucked a pillow on the ground and smiled up at them devilishly, "truthfully I'm going insane not being able to touch him that way."

_Well that's sweet, though unexpected. _"So when will you... you know?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay raised her eyes to the ceiling and flung out her hands dramatically, "prom night!"

"That's still like two months away" Kelsi said.

"I know, I'm gonna kill him." Sharpay sighed, "I told him that was totally corny, that it only happens in bad American movies, but he insists. He thinks it's cliché for a reason." She shook her head in despair and Gabriella almost laughed, _me and Kels are freaking about having sex, and Sharpay is devastated that she can't. Prom night though, I think that's sweet, even if it seems so sappy, but everyone gets all dressed up, makes such an effort to make memories. Actually I kind of love that idea, I wonder..._

"Forget it!" Sharpay said loudly, snapping Gabriella out of her reverie. "I just torture myself thinking about Zeke's body, let talk about Chad instead, Taylor?"

She turned to Taylor, who looked a bit taken aback by the sudden demand for information, then she smiled.

"I've been dying to talk to you guys, but things have been so weird. But I'll tell you, I mean no details but it's pretty amazing. Though the first time wasn't, it was painful and awkward, we had no idea what we were doing."

"Chad was a virgin too?" Sharpay asked in shock. Taylor nodded. _I never know whether it would be better to lose your virginity to another virgin or someone with actual experience._

"Yeah he was so embarrassed, he wouldn't stop talking!" she giggled. "But I love him, so much, I just like always want to be with him." _Well I know what she means there, I can never get enough of Troy, touching him, being near him, even talking on the phone._

"Shit!" Gabriella said loudly, interrupting Taylor, everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"I was meant to call Troy, to tell him how this went, he is going to be freaking out!" Gabriella got off the bed and walked to the door.

"You don't have to go outside Gab," Sharpay spoke, "now that we know about you guys you can talk to him in front of us." She sounded much too excited and Gabriella cast her a disapproving look before going into the hallway and firmly shutting the door behind her. "You can invite him over if you want!" Sharpay yelled from the other side of the door.

Gabriella pulled out her mobile and dialled Troy's number, vaguely noting that Ryan's bedroom door was still shut. _I wonder if Martha is in there, how long have they been talking? Unless they're not talking. Do I want to invite Troy over?_

"Gabriella! How'd it go?" Troy answered the phone sounding panicked.

"It went well" Gabriella smiled_, he makes me so happy_.

"Are you sure? What did they say? Was anyone angry? Did they say that-"

"I love you" Gabriella cut into Troy's rant. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I love you too."

"I know, it went well, Troy. They won't tell, they were happy for us, and they all like you." Gabriella felt a twinge of guilt, _ok so I don't exactly know what Ryan and Martha are thinking. I can't keep anything from him anymore. _"Well Ryan and Martha may or may not be, I'll find out" she blurted out.

"Martha, that's the girl who made you tell right?" Troy asked

"Yeah, but I think she'll be ok now" _she can't still hate me, surely._

"And who's Ryan?"

"Um Ryan Evan's, Sharpay's brother, I think you saw me with him once..." Gabriella trailed off. _I don't really need to go into detail of Ryan._

"Oh yeah," Troy's voice hardened, "he liked you."

"How could you possibly know that?" Gabriella asked, exasperated.

"I know teenage boys Gabriella, I saw the way he looked at you."

"Well Ryan and I used to go out, ages ago, he's over it" there was silence, _for goodness sake, _"Troy why don't you just come over here and see for yourself what everyone thinks."

"Fine, I will."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, _everyone seems to be rolling their eyes a lot tonight, _as she gave Troy the Evans' address, _but I don't want to deal with stupid jealousy then we just got through all this other stuff._

Gabriella hung up and turned to go back into Sharpay's room, but then the door to Ryan's room opened and he stepped out. _What do I do? I should talk to him, I wonder if he is angry at me. _Gabriella was stuck, with her hand on the door handle. Ryan looked up and saw her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey."

There was a pause. Gabriella let go of the door handle.

"You want to sit?" she indicated the staircase, Ryan shrugged and walked over, sitting on the top step. Gabriella sat next to him. _Now what?_

"So you and the teacher huh?" Ryan spoke.

"Yeah" _wow, if we keep talking like this, this will be the slowest conversation ever._

"What's he like?"

"He's... nice" _funny, sweet, smart, sexy, but Ryan doesn't need to hear that._ "He's going to come over here, if that's ok. I mean the girls want to meet him properly and the guys like him..." she trailed off.

"Oh, ok." Ryan mumbled. _Am I a horrible person to invite Troy to Ryan's house? _

"I was never going to get you was I?" Ryan still wasn't looking at her. Gabriella considered her answer, and decided on honesty.

"No," she said quietly, "I just don't really feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

Ryan shook his head "Don't be, it's ok. Did you know that I was considering breaking up with you? When we were together I mean, before you beat me to it."

"Oh" Gabriella stared at the ground, _no, I didn't know that. I'm not sure how I feel about that._

"I was, but then you dumped me, and I wanted you back. And time went by and I just thought about all the great things about you, and what I had messed up, I think I romanticised the whole concept of you, and all my memories of us. I don't even think I liked you that much when we were together."

_Ok, ouch, this honesty thing hurts. But that's a silly thing to worry about now, it's good, we can both move on._

"So, Martha?"Gabriella asked tentatively.

Ryan dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know, I thought she was kind of special, but then the whole time she had this going on" Ryan scowled, "I can't believe she would do that to you. I mean I knew she was messed up over her grandfather dying but-"

"What!" _Oh my god! _Ryan finally looked up at Gabriella.

"Yeah, a while ago now, he was in hospital, pretty sick, he died in his sleep."

_Martha loved her grandfather, he's lived at their house all her life. He's her hero._

"I can't believe it, poor Martha" Gabriella muttered, mostly to herself. Ryan nodded.

"I know. She's just been begging me to forgive her, saying she was so sad and then she found out about you and just latched onto it, wouldn't let it go, even she didn't know why. Don't worry though, she promised that she wouldn't hold it over you anymore, and I mean, I won't tell anyone."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Ryan, you're a good friend."

"Yeah but I also don't trust Troy, I mean an older guy Gabriella, they only want one thing." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and Gabriella playfully punched Ryan's shoulder.

"Shut up!"

The door bell rang, _Troy!_, Gabriella stood to answer it but the door behind her suddenly swung open and she and Ryan were almost trampled as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi ran downstairs. At the same time the boys walked in from a side door, Chad still dribbling the ball. Gabriella heard another door open and turned to see Martha tentatively looking around Ryan's door. _Ok, so everyone's here then. _Gabriella walked down the stairs slowly and opened the front door.

Troy was standing there, he smiled at Gabriella, before looking past her and seeing eight pairs of eyes fixed on him.

"Hi" he said, giving an awkward wave.

"Ignore them," Gabriella grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, "guys, this is Troy."

"We noticed" Kelsi said faintly. Ryan and Martha were walking down the stairs. _Oh no, this seems like it is going to be really awkward._

"Hi, I'm Sharpay" Sharpay stepped forward, giving Troy a dazzling smile. _Inside my head I am rolling my eyes again, someone stop Shar._ Taylor nudged Sharpay hard. _Thank you._

"Oh right," Sharpay rubbed her side, "um, so we've seen you at school but this is kind of different. So this is Taylor and Kelsi" the girls waved at Troy, Sharpay looked around, "you know the guys... and this is Martha," there was an awkward pause as Troy looked at Martha and she nervously wrung her hands, Sharpay realised the atmosphere and quickly moved on, "and this is my brother Ryan."

From years of being trained into good manners Ryan automatically extended his hand, and Troy shook it, but they were each glaring each other down. It seemed to be minutes before the two dropped hands and looked away. Gabriella stood next to Troy in the silence. _Ok..._

"Wanna play ball?" Chad asked the room at large.

"Sounds good" Troy answered

"Think fast!" Chad threw the ball hard at Troy, who caught it just before it hit his face.

"You're gonna pay for that" he said.

"Prove it" Chad grinned and lead the way back outside. The boys jostled each other in a friendly way and the room felt normal again. _You'd think they'd eventually get sick of playing basketball, but apparently not. _

"I'll make drinks" Sharpay smiled around. _It'll all be okay._

* * *

**A/N: I had the first bit of this written ages ago then I lost inspiration, but today it came back and I am actually very happy with this chapter, hope you liked it too. Review!**


	23. Dashing

**A/N: Hey all, I should have done this chapter ages ago, but I couldn't think of a good way to do it. I thought of this in the shower this morning, out of nowhere and I liked it. **

* * *

**Prom Night-**

Gabriella smiled slightly as she pulled her shoes on, _they are so beautiful_, she knew they perfectly matched her dress, she was now ready. Gabriella was again at Sharpay's house, because, of course, that is where the limo was picking all of them up. The other girls had gone downstairs when the door bell rang, announcing the arrival of their dates (Ryan had gone outside to wait for the others so he could pick up Martha 'properly'). Hearing squeals and laugher downstairs Gabriella sighed a little, _Troy can't pick me up, because he can't be my date, at least he'll be there. _She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror again, she loved her dress. It had taken Gabriella ages to find the perfect one, all of her friends had beaten her to it...

* * *

**Seven Weeks To Prom-**

It was one of their weekly sleepovers and, to Gabriella's delight, Troy now also attended regularly. This time they had decided on a game night, Taylor was late but everyone else was there so they had begun.

Gabriella was leisurely sitting on the floor, leaning back on Troy. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her hair. _How does he always smell so good?_

"Gab, we're all about to collapse here, spin please?" Chad's voice cut through her thoughts. _Woops I kind of forgot about them for a second. _Gabriella quickly spun the needle.

"Left hand blue" she read out. There was an assortment of groans as her friends tried to readjust themselves on the Twister mat. Apart from Troy and herself, Zeke and Martha had decided to forgo this game. There was a thump as Jason spun too far and fell onto the ground.

"Smooth" Troy smirked, as Jason crawled over to them. The others laughed.

"Shut up" Jason answered grumpily.

_I can't believe how quickly everyone got used to this, Troy being part of the gang. And us being together, it was so simple, we should have been like this the whole time._

"Left foot yellow" Troy called, his arm having stretched around Gabriella to reach the needle. A minute later Kelsi collapsed, tripping Chad over too.

"That doesn't count! She knocked me over" Chad said indignantly.

"Just get off the mat, some of us are still playing" Sharpay answered irritably, _though I don't really blame her when I consider the awkward position she's stuck in._

"Right hand blue" Gabriella announced. The others watched, rather amazed as the Evan's twin both contorted their bodies further. Chad was glaring at Sharpay.

"Give me that! Right foot green" he called quickly, _I didn't even see him spin it. _However Chad's plan because apparent as Sharpay screeched and fell to the ground, unable to complete the last command.

"And Ryan wins" Kelsi said. Ryan smiled happily at them before slowly straightening himself again.

"I demand a rematch!" Sharpay declared.

"You shouldn't have quit yoga" Ryan chuckled to himself. Sharpay was about to respond, _though judging by her expression we properly don't need to hear the response_, when Zeke came over to her.

"Come on baby, you did great" he held a hand out to Sharpay, who was after all, still on the floor. Instantly she smiled and allowed him to help her up.

"Isn't love grand?" Troy said sarcastically, _does he have a death wish? _Sharpay now turned furiously to him when the door burst open and Taylor came in.

"I've got it!" she told the room at large.

"Got what?" Martha asked.

"Hey Tay, where have you been?" Chad moved over to Taylor and attempted to hug her, she pushed him off.

"My dress! For prom!"

"Is it here?" Gabriella quickly stood up. _I want to see it!_

"In the car" Taylor replied.

"Let's go" Sharpay started walking towards the door, the others followed, she put out a hand and stopped Chad, "not you, us" Sharpay gestured wildly towards the girls.

"What about the games?" Jason asked, but the girls were already out the door.

Gabriella looked back to see Troy gaping after them like all the other boys. _He fits right in._

* * *

**Six Weeks To Prom-**

A Tuesday after school, Gabriella was walking home when Sharpay's car pulled up next to her.

"Gabs, get in" Sharpay ordered. Gabriella opened the back door, as Zeke was in the passenger seat, and got in.

"What's happening?" she asked as Sharpay accelerated dangerously. _I put my seatbelt on right?_

"I just got a text from the company making my dress, they said it should arrive today! You have to come and wait with me" they screeched around a corner. _Because I don't have homework or anything._

Zeke just smiled indulgently as his girlfriend almost ran over a little old man crossing the street. A couple of minutes later they pulled up in front of the Evan's mansion.

"So are you going to show me the picture again?" Gabriella sighed as she got out of the car. _Now that I'm here I may as well see this amazing, specially made dress._

"Of course, we'll go to my room. Zeke, you can't see it, can you entertain yourself for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll just go hang with Ryan and Chad" he waved vaguely at the other car parked in the driveway, gave Sharpay a quick kiss and walked away.

"Chad's here?" Sharpay muttered as she led the way upstairs, "I swear I never know who I will run into."

"Well you have the best house Shar, and both you and Ryan live here, and your parents are never around..." Gabriella trailed off. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that, they hardly ever mention their parents._

Sharpay's smile faded for a moment, but she quickly shook herself back to normal.

"Well that's why we need you guys, Ryan and I are social people, we can't survive without an audience." Sharpay laughed. _I wonder if they realise that we need them too, that is the real reason we are always here, everyone always feels welcome, they make it a home and bring us together._

They arrived at Sharpay's bedroom and she quickly turned her laptop on and pulled up the page with the diagram of her prom dress on it. Gabriella said 'oooo' and 'ahh' for a while until the door bell rang. Sharpay half screamed before running back downstairs and Gabriella followed.

Sharpay quickly signed for the garment bag that had 'fragile' written all over it. The girls turned to run back upstairs and Gabriella soon ran into Ryan. _Thank God we don't still have that awkwardness going on._

"Sorry, I wasn't looking, we needed snacks" Ryan said absentmindedly, he picked up a bag of chips that he had dropped and hurried back into another room. Gabriella glanced after him, the boys were playing a rather violent looking video game on the huge TV. She could see Zeke, Chad and...

"Troy?" _What is he doing here?_

"Yes take that!" Troy yelled out triumphantly, something on the screen blew up as Gabriella walked into the room.

"We'll see" Ryan said, sitting down, grabbing a controller and pressing buttons furiously.

"Hey, Troy" Gabriella stood next to him. Troy ignored her. "Troy hello, hi" she tried again, nothing happened. Gabriella tapped him on the shoulder "So you're going to call me later right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Troy waved her away distractedly. _He isn't paying me the slightest bit of attention!_

"Come on Gab", Sharpay was suddenly pulling her away.

"Troy isn't even looking at me!" Gabriella was indignant.

"Yeah, that's what happens when the guys get together, told you that you never know who you'll run into."

She dragged Gabriella back to her room. _So Troy's one of the guys now? Yay._

* * *

**Four Weeks To Prom-**

The girls were shopping all together, Kelsi, Gabriella and Martha still needed dresses. They were trying on everything. Kelsi disappeared into a dressing room with an armful of choices, the others waited outside.

"So the game tomorrow, are you guys going?" Taylor asked, the other girls nodded.

"I can't remember the last time our week didn't have a basketball game in it" Sharpay replied.

"I feel kind of bad for Ryan, doesn't he get bored?" Gabriella asked, _I would get totally bored if I couldn't stare at Troy the whole time, he gets so excited cheering them on. _She had directed the question at Sharpay, who just shrugged, Martha however answered.

"Nah he likes it, he said that just because he doesn't play much sport he can still enjoy watching it. He thinks it is the American male coming out in him." Martha smiled at the memory.

"So everyone's coming back to mine after right?" Sharpay said.

"No, I'm going back to Troy's" Gabriella replied.

"What? But now that we know about you two you can hang out together with the rest of us" Sharpay argued.

"Though of course if anyone asks you are with us" Taylor put in. Gabriella nodded her thanks before turning back to Sharpay.

"Since I told you all about Troy we have hardly had any time together, we just want to be alone a little." _Not that I don't love being with everyone, but I miss my Troy time, I used to have so much of it._

"I found it" Kelsi's voice carried over to them, "I found the dress."

Kelsi stepped out of the dressing room and the other girls gasped.

"Kelsi you look..." Martha began.

"Perfect" Taylor said.

"Just absolutely-" Gabriella went on.

"Beautiful" Sharpay cut in.

"I know," Kelsi smiled, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I mean people have said that before but I never really felt it myself, never felt I really was beautiful." _I've never seen Kelsi glow like that, like all her shyness has finally left her, and she is confident in who she is._

That night Kelsi slept with Jason.

* * *

**Three Weeks To Prom-**

"How about this one?" Gabriella stretched out on Sharpay's bed, showing Martha the picture she was pointing to.

"No I don't like the sleeves" Martha sighed and rolled over "I don't know why I'm bothering to look, I might not even need a dress, if I don't go to the prom."

"Of course you are going, you're going with Ryan" Sharpay stated, turning the page in the magazine she was holding.

"I don't know if I am, he hasn't even asked me yet" Martha was obviously trying not to whine.

"He will" Sharpay said dismissively. _I think he will too, I don't know why he hasn't already._

"Besides even if he doesn't, you can still go to the prom. Gabi's going alone" Taylor said. _Gee thanks for the reminder Tay._

"Yeah but that's by choice, just because she can't go with Troy" Kelsi put in, she pointed at one of the magazines on the floor, "pass that one will you Shar?"

"I'm still working on that, I'll figure something out" Sharpay said, tossing the magazine over to Kelsi, _I so badly want to believe her, but I don't think it can happen_, "But about Ryan, you've got no problem, you guys are going out aren't you?"

"I don't know," Martha replied, "I mean we hang out together but he doesn't do anything. He hasn't even held my hand since, well," Martha blushed and looked down, "I don't think he has forgiven me for how I treated Gab."

"I'm sure he has" Kelsi said quickly.

"Ryan's not the type to hold grudges" Gabriella said softly, _I should know._ Martha finally met her eyes.

"Gabi, if I haven't said it, I'm so sorry"

"I know" _and I do know. Life is too short to stay angry, we only have a little more time all together._

"Hey how about this?" They all leaned over to see the dress that Taylor had found, there was a second of silence.

"I like it" Martha said.

* * *

**Two Weeks To Prom-**

"You need to actually look at them Gabriella" Gabriella's aunt said impatiently as she flicked through the racks of dresses with an unenthusiastic Gabriella. _I am sick of the sight of prom dresses at the moment, I don't think I will ever find the right one._

"Just because you don't have a date doesn't stop this from being an important night in your life, young girls..." Gabriella tuned out as her aunt began what was sure to turn into a feminism lecture.

_It's easy for her to talk like that, she is married, and happy and has everything figured out. I can't even go to the prom with the boy I like, and what about after prom and graduation, I go to college and Troy does what? I won't be able to see him every day. It would be even harder to keep our relationship going, and keep it a secret. I thought that as you grew up everything was supposed to make more sense? I'm pretty sure that every year everything gets more complicated._

"Isn't that one of your teachers?" her aunt's voice suddenly cut into Gabriella's reverie. Her head jerked up, and there walking past the shop was Troy.

"Troy" before Gabriella realised what was happening her aunt was pulling her out of the shop and calling out to Troy. He turned around in surprise, smiling somewhat awkwardly when he saw who it was. He walked back to meet them.

"Hi there" Troy shook Gabriella's aunt's hand, and nodded at Gabriella, who had to fight the urge to laugh as she imagined what her aunt would think if she knew how Troy normally greeted Gabriella. _I didn't put three layers of make up on my neck for no reason._

"It is Troy isn't it? We're shopping for Gabriella's prom dress, she is being so silly, sulking because she doesn't have a date." Suddenly it was easy for Gabriella not to smile as she glared at her aunt.

"That is such a shame, I'm sure there are boys who would love to go with her" Troy stared into Gabriella's eyes and she felt her knees go weak. Her aunt continued, oblivious.

"I know, but it is still worth going anyway."

"Of course, I will be there, chaperoning" Troy said.

"I'm sure you'll look lovely in a suit, right Gabriella?" Gabriella instantly felt her cheeks redden, she nodded mutely.

"I don't know why you're so shy sometimes Gabriella. Do you know she wouldn't have a strapless dress because she thought it was showing too much skin?" _And now I wish I could sink into the ground, why is Troy laughing? He will so be punished later._

"I think there is a boy you like Gabriella, that's why you're being so picky. You never talk to me anymore so I wouldn't know."

Out of nowhere Gabriella felt a huge wave of guilt. _How have I kept this from my family for so long, how can I continue keeping it from them? After they have been so good to me, and I lie and sneak around? But I can't tell them either, surely they wouldn't approve, though my friends did, but they are teenagers..._

They said their polite goodbyes and Gabriella and her aunt walked to another dress shop. _I must look great at prom, Troy will be there, though of course I knew that already. _There at the back of the shop, on a mannequin in the corner was Gabriella's dream dress. _That's what I need._

She gently nudged her aunt and pointed it out.

* * *

**Prom Night-**

"Gabriella?"

The quiet voice startled Gabriella and she turned quickly to see Troy in the door way. He was holding out a corsage.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course," he stepped towards her and softly pushed the corsage over her wrist. He left his hand covering hers, and held her chin with his other hand, holding her face up and taking it in, "you look so beautiful" he whispered.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. _If I wasn't sure before I am now, and he looks beautiful too, I could say handsome but beautiful fits better._ Gabriella reached out and pushed a lock of Troy's hair back. He sighed deeply.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be there already, I'll see you soon." He kissed her quickly and turned to leave but Gabriella didn't let go of his hand. He turned back questioningly.

"Troy, afterwards can I come back to your place?"

"I thought you'd want to be with your friends? Surely there is some big after party-"

"No," Gabriella cut him off, "I want to be with you."

"OK, of course you can come over" Troy smiled and again tried to leave, Gabriella kept holding on.

"No Troy, I want to _be_ _with you, tonight_" Gabriella held her breath as Troy looked at her, his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, Gabriella, are you-"

She put a finger on his lip to cut him off, and nodded. _I've never been more sure of anything in my life._

"Please Troy."

Holding the eye contact Troy slowly nodded too.

"Ok" he cupped her face in his, now released, hands and gave her a deeper kiss.

"Gabi stop making out and get down here now!" Sharpay's voice reached them and the two broke apart. Troy looked at his watch.

"I'm going to be so late"

"The school is so lucky to have such a dedicated teacher" Gabriella teased. Troy winked at her before quickly leaving the room. Gabriella followed more slowly, and clambered into the limo with her friends.

* * *

Two hours later Gabriella's mood had soured, she was sick of the music playing too loudly, the lights flashing insanely, and the cheap tasting catering. But mostly Gabriella was sick of everyone else being so happy, all her friends were paired off dancing, she didn't want to be a kill joy, she danced with a couple of boys, and obviously with the whole group, but her heart's desire was ten feet away and she couldn't touch him. _It's not like I'm asking to be able to make out with him right here, but just one dance..._Gabriella was currently sitting at her table, alone, moodily pulling at the tablecloth, when the music cut off. She looked up.

Sharpay appeared to be wrestling with the guy who was DJ, she was trying to pull the microphone out of his hands, but he was putting up a fight. With a huge tug Sharpay brought it to her face.

"Do you mind?" was loudly broadcast throughout the room, Gabriella saw several people wince. Sharpay looked around and coughed slightly.

"Seniors, hi!" she said brightly, there was an outburst of cheering, and Sharpay bowed. "So this is one of the last times we will all be together, but perhaps even more importantly this is one of the last chances we will get to thank our dedicated teachers for having put up with us all."

_Oh no, what is she getting at here, I don't think I like where this is going. _Students were looking around at each other, wondering if Sharpay was being sincere. Mrs Trent had her eyebrows raised and seemed to be debating whether or not she should force Sharpay to give up the microphone.

"So here's my proposal, as a final act of gratitude we should share a dance with these brave adults, some of whom have taught us a lot about life" Sharpay smiled at Gabriella, _Oh God, will this work? _

"Now I know what song we should play but I don't know how to work this thing, where did that guy go?" People giggled as Sharpay looked around, and then pulled the DJ back towards her, after a moment a slow melody started and Sharpay spoke again, "come on seniors, be generous. Eww no way." Sharpay pushed away Mr Crossing, who had approached her and finally gave back the microphone before gracefully stepping into Zeke's waiting arms. Gabriella, however, saw none of that, as she was now alertly looking around for Troy.

He was walking to her, smiling, and Gabriella stood up. Then suddenly Daisy was rushing past her in Troy's direction, _surely I won't lose this one chance, what can I do? _But Gabriella didn't need to worry as in another step Daisy was suddenly sprawled on the floor, Martha leaning down to help her up. Gabriella vaguely heard Martha;

"I'm sorry, did I trip you over?"

But then Troy was in front of her, and she forgot them all.

"Dance with me?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Gabriella took his hand and was led onto the dance floor. Troy continued holding her hand, placing his other hand on her waist, and Gabriella reached up to his shoulder. They slowly rotated around the floor, mixed in with all the other couples. _This is a night that should last forever. _She softly stroked her thumb over his hand and she felt Troy lean forward until his mouth was by her ear.

"I am still so in love with you" the hot breath made Gabriella shiver. She turned her head, without looking at him and whispered;

"Me too."

* * *

Still later that night, Gabriella tugged Troy into his bedroom. He lay her gently down on the bed and held himself over her. They slowing undressed each other, with long kisses, they weren't in a rush. Soon both were naked and Gabriella felt as if time really did stop for a minute, she looked up at Troy. _This is so unbelievable, all I ever wanted but more than I ever thought I would have._

And then Gabriella wasn't thinking anymore.

* * *

**A/N: there we go! Hope you liked it. Sorry if you were holding out for them to sleep together, I'm not really into writing sex scenes. And I reckon this is sweet enough for the story. So each little section was supposed to show different issues being resolved kind of, obviously we are coming to an end, but we're not there just yet. Therefore I still want reviews! xoxo**


	24. Divine

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the final chapter of _I'm in love with my teacher. _It only took four and a half years, lol. I'm sorry about the huge gaps in updates.**

**Thank you so much to all my readers! And the people who reviewed, you guys are amazing. I know that some of you have reviewed every single chapter and I can't tell you what it means to me that you like this story so much.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this ending. Without further ado I present chapter 24, _Divine_ (which is exactly what Zac Efron is).**

* * *

"Heads up!"

There were several yells as Chad bombed into the pool, nearly squashing his friends.

"Chad, seriously how old are you?" Sharpay screeched, trying to comb her fingers through her wet hair.

Chad happily doggy paddled over to the side of the pool.

"I'm old now, we all are. High school graduates!"

He pulled himself onto the ledge that ran around the edge of the pool and put his arm around Taylor who was already sitting there.

It was the day after graduation and the whole gang was having a day at the Evans' mansion, more specifically, the pool. There had been a party the night before that most of their year attended. Gabriella had gone too. _I love spending time with Troy but I definitely need to go to some of my years' parties. _But Sharpay had organised the next day to be just the ten of them, so Troy and Gabriella could be together. _And so the rest of them can hang with Troy, pretty sure they miss him when he's not around too._

At the moment they were all in the pool, music was playing softly, and everyone was very happy. After all school was over. They had nothing to worry about until college started, Gabriella was avoiding that topic. _I do not want to get depressed at the moment with the uncertainty of what might happen to Troy and me now. _

"Want to wrestle?"

Gabriella turned in the water to see Sharpay, towering over her as she was now sitting on Zeke's shoulders. Gabriella smiled.

"I'll take you down. Troy!" Gabriella yelled out and Troy swam over. Gabriella immediately tried to climb onto his shoulders, he turned around to face her.

"Gab, what the hell are you doing?" he half laughed as she tried to pull his head in a strange direction.

"I need to get on your shoulders." _Why is this so hard? The water's supposed to make it easy._

"You could have just asked." Troy grinned, he put his arms around her waist and a second later Gabriella was sitting on his shoulders. _How did that happen?_

But Gabriella shrugged it off and grabbed Sharpay's arm as it lunged at her.

* * *

An hour later they were all out of the pool, lying in the sun, on deck chairs or the ground and were arranged in a wonky circle on the grass. The pool was hidden by a row of trees.

"I'm so happy," Sharpay broke the silence. Zeke looked over his sunglasses.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, could life be more perfect at the moment?" Sharpay stretched her arms out. "Everything is working out exactly as it should. Our futures, the whole gang of us, love..." she reached out a hand and stroked Zeke's arm, "and we have the whole summer to enjoy."

"Yeah but," Gabriella looked up from her place in Troy's arms as they shared a deck chair, "the future..." _how can I put this into words? _"it might not all be good."

Kelsi pulled out the earbud of the iPod she was listening to with Jason.

"What do you mean Gabi?"

"Well everything will change." _Life is perfect at the moment, like Sharpay said, are they all so ready to risk that?_

"I can't wait," Ryan looked up from his lotus pose on the ground, "Just think, we can do anything. Now we choose how to spend our lives."

"Yeah all the sports I want," Chad spoke dreamily. He was leaning against the foot of Taylor's chair, she leaned down and half-heartedly hit him.

"Dork, college is about learning."

Chad turned to her and grabbed her hand before she pulled away. He kissed it softly and smiled at her.

"Ok, genius, what are you hoping to learn in college?"

"Everything," Taylor replied, smiling back. _Well, of course I'm looking forward to the learning. I'm a born nerd, but that doesn't stop me thinking about..._

Gabriella drifted back to her thoughts, ignoring the catcalls of her friends as Chad moved onto Taylor's chair and began vigorously kissing her. Gabriella jerked herself back to the now. _I need to enjoy these times, they will be over soon._

"Careful Chad, Troy will give you detention," Jason spoke up, his voice was light but had a tinge of bitterness to it. Chad detached himself from Taylor's lips and looked questioningly at Troy, who was rolling his eyes.

"Not that again, I already apologised, there were other teachers around, I had to." Troy replied.

"On the second last day of school!" Jason was indignant, "I only gave Kelsi a peck."

"Her shirt was on the ground!" Troy yelled as everyone laughed and Kelsi turned bright red.

"I was terrified it was going to show up on my report, indecent behaviour or whatever, my parents would have killed me." Jason sighed. Zeke sat up properly.

"Did I tell you guys what my report said? 'Zeke is a good student but needs to learn to control his violent tendencies'," he looked around at them in wonder, "what is that about? I have been in one little fight through all of school, surely that doesn't warrant 'violent tendencies'."

Gabriella turned to meet Troy's eyes, and tried to stop herself giggling. _Uh oh, maybe Troy and I should have changed up our fallback excuse sometimes. Fighting was the easiest reason to get rid of other teachers, or to need to talk to Troy. _Troy bit his lip, holding back his own smile.

"Yep it's a mystery," Troy said casually. Gabriella buried her face on his chest so the others wouldn't hear her laugh.

Slowly the group fell back into comfortable silence, though Gabriella could hear Ryan and Martha whispering to each other. Troy was idly playing with Gabriella's hair, and she let out a sigh of contentment. However the peace was once again ruined by Sharpay, who suddenly squealed loudly.

"Shar!" _I was half asleep! _Gabriella looked up to glare at her friend, Sharpay's mouth was hanging open, she was looking at Ryan and Martha.

"What?" Troy asked grumpily, _I think he was almost asleep too._

"They kissed!" Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together gleefully. Everyone turned to Ryan and Martha whose faces' were red and both were avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Really?" Kelsi smiled at them. There was a pause, then Ryan slightly nodded his head. Everyone spoke at once.

"Aww!"

"You guys!"

"Way to go man"

"About time"

Martha smiled around happily and caught Gabriella's eye, Gabriella smiled back. _Yeah life's too short to hold grudges, especially now, our lives about to change. You need to hold onto those who are important to you._

Ryan put his arm around Martha's shoulders and she turned away to smile at him.

"Now everything really is perfect," Kelsi said happily.

"That's right, we can all live happily ever after", Sharpay put in.

"Works for me," Taylor grinned at Chad.

"Ok, not that this isn't totally adorable, but I think this conversation is getting too girly for me," Jason stood up, stretching.

Chad stood up too, "race you to the pool!"

Before the girls knew what had happened the guys were all running back to the pool, a second later they heard huge splashes and yells. Gabriella, who had been slightly pushed aside in Troy's eagerness to race, righted herself on the chair again. _Ok, ouch, that hurt. Physically, emotionally, but I guess boys will be boys. _She sighed.

"Are you ok, Gabi?" Taylor looked at her, concern written all over her face, "You got kind of cut off before when we were talking about college."

"Yeah I'm ok, it's just..." _take two, time to talk to my friends, _"aren't you kind of scared? We won't all be going to school together anymore."

"We will be," Taylor smiled at her, "you and me at Harvard, that's been our dream forever, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Gabriella answered, _I am unbelievably excited for Harvard. It's going to be amazing. _"But everyone else," _Troy, _"won't be there."

Kelsi stood up and squeezed into Gabriella's chair with her.

"Gabs, you know none of us are going very far. It actually is pretty miraculous that we will all still be in driving distance of each other. You and Tay here at Harvard, Chad here for basketball at Boston University-"

"Us in New York!" Sharpay cut Kelsi off excitedly. "Just think - me and Zeke living together in the big city – he'll go off to his classes at the culinary institute, I'll go to auditions, until I'm hired for some small role, then on the opening night the star will fall-"

"And," Taylor cut off Sharpay, who was rapidly working herself into performing a whole monologue, "Kelsi and Ryan not far away at Julliard."

"It is so cool that you guys got in, Kels," Martha said.

"I know! I'm so glad Ryan will be there, I'd be terrified being by myself." Kelsi laughed, then she paused and thought for a second. "And Jason is only a couple of hours away at Hartford."

"It's so weird that you're going there too Martha, and you guys didn't even know the other was applying." Taylor spoke up.

"It is, isn't it? But I'm so glad, I didn't want to be alone. And Hartford is like exactly in the middle of Boston and New York, could it be any better?" Martha laughed. Everyone else laughed with her, and Gabriella looked around at her best friends. _How can they be so care free? Don't they see that everything might fall apart?_

"Stop!" Gabriella yelled louder then she intended. Her friends turned to her. "You guys are so happy, it's just, how can you?" _I can't find the words. _"Kelsi!" Gabriella grabbed onto a solid thought, "you won't be near Jason, I mean, you'll be near but not at school together, not seeing each other every day, having to go out of your way just to see him. Doesn't that scare you?"

The others girls stared at her, Kelsi gripped her hand tightly. _Did I sound slightly hysterical?_

"Is this about Troy?" Sharpay asked softly. _Damn her intuition. _

Gabriella started shaking her head, before suddenly nodding instead. She unexpectedly felt tears streaming down her face. _Oh how embarrassing. Of course it's about Troy, I've been able to see him every day for months, and now we won't. College changes everything, what if we can't hold on to our relationship? And it's also about everyone else, my friends of years, how can I face classes and parties and a whole new environment without them there? _Gabriella let out a loud sob. Taylor, Sharpay and Martha moved as one, suddenly they were surrounding the chair Gabriella and Kelsi were on. Martha stroked her hair, Kelsi and Taylor were each holding one of her hands, and Sharpay was kneeling in front of her, her manicured fingers wiping the tears away. Sharpay smiled slightly, then began to softly sing;

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby."

Gabriella sobbed harder than ever, _what the hell is she doing to me? The movie we all watched at our first ever sleepover, after discovering we all adored it. _Taylor, Kelsi and Martha joined in now;

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true."

By this point they were all in tears. Taylor laughed shakily.

"Don't you see Gabi? The rainbow is college, and we're going to soar so far beyond it."

"Wow," Kelsi whispered._ I never thought of it like that. _Gabriella released their hands and looked at the girls standing next to her.

"What am I going to do without you guys?" she asked. Before she knew it she was smothered in a group hug, where they all seemed to be laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'll tell you what," Sharpay pulled back, "every year, on this day, we'll meet here, and hang out. We have to, even if we don't see each other for the rest of the year." She held out a shaking hand, and put her pinky finger up, "Deal?"

_Pinky swear, like we're still thirteen._ But Gabriella solemnly connected her finger with Sharpay's, as did the others. They all laughed again, wiping their faces, embarrassed.

"God, let's never tell the guys about our little sob fest," Taylor said.

"Yeah, but we have to tell them about the meeting, they need to be here every year too," Martha said.

"All five of them," Kelsi added, looking pointedly at Gabriella. _How does she always know what to say?_

"Alright, time to stop being silly," Sharpay stood up, "it's a beautiful day, and we have weeks ahead of us to do nothing but see each other and be with our totally hot boyfriends. So I say we go join them." She looked at Gabriella who was the only one still sitting. "I'll send yours over to you, but first, Gab, finish our song?"

Gabriella sighed exaggeratedly, _like this is something I don't want to do_. She opened her mouth and sang the line by herself;

"Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?"

The others flashed her smiles as they walked back to the pool. Taylor stopped and looked back, frowning.

"Why are you worried about Troy, Gab? You'll still be here with him, and didn't you say things went well when you told your aunt and uncle?"

Taylor turned and kept walking, leaving Gabriella to remember the night, two weeks previously, when Troy had come over to her place and together they had told her only family about their relationship. _I'm glad it's off my chest._

Gabriella had been sick of the lies and the guilt, she didn't think she could take it any longer. At the same time, she had known that her aunt and uncle were unlikely to overlook the illegality of the situation as her friends had. She and Troy had agreed to ease them into it. So they started small, they said that they liked each other, and wanted to be together, and would be responsible and take the relationship slowly. Her aunt had been rather suspicious, and had practically interrogated Troy the whole night long. But she couldn't deny that she liked Troy, _everybody likes Troy_, and seeing that the two weren't going to change their minds she had grudgingly accepted them. Gabriella's uncle, for some unknown reason, seemed to find the whole situation hilarious, he cracked jokes (some less appropriate than others) about teachers, students, and anything school related. While this was the last thing Gabriella expected, it was probably better than any of the alternative reactions, so she was grateful.

Troy and Gabriella didn't mention their dates, making it sound like they had gotten to know each other simply through Troy being her teacher, they didn't mention all the lies, and definitely didn't mention they'd had sex. They made it seem like they had barely touched each other. _My family is amazing, but no one likes to meet the man who took their little girl's virginity._ And they hadn't mentioned that they had said I love you to each other, thinking that they would seem less convincing if they came over all love struck.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair, smiling, _Love struck, I like that phrase. And I like being love struck. It makes me feel so... light, like I can fly. Maybe Troy's my rainbow. _Gabriella laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" Troy approached her. Gabriella eagerly jumped up and greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"Well hello to you too," Troy grinned when she pulled away, "What's going on? Sharpay threw sunglasses at my head in the pool, than demanded I come see you." He stroked the side of Gabriella's face, and she leaned into his touch. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella bit her lip, then pulled Troy back over to the deck chair. She pushed him into it and sat on his lap, settling her head to rest under his chin.

"What's going to happen to us?" she said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"When you start at Harvard?" Troy whispered back. Gabriella nodded against his chest. Troy kissed the top of her head, then put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look him in the eye.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen Gabriella," _I love when he uses my full name, I still get a chill like it's forbidden, _"you are going to Harvard, you're going to excel at everything, because you do that without trying." Gabriella felt herself blushing. "I'll keep teaching, and we will see each other at nights and on weekends just like we do now, it won't be hard."

"Just less making out in empty classrooms," Gabriella put in. _He had a whole speech and I just interrupted it to make an idiotic comment. You'd think I'd have learnt by now._ Troy just nodded along.

"Yes. And then in a few months, we will very coincidently run into each other in public. Maybe you'll come back to the school to talk to a different teacher, in front of many teachers we'll strike up a conversation that we can't finish, so we very innocently make a time to meet for coffee." Troy spoke clearly and calmly, but Gabriella knew him better than that, she smiled. _He still likes to play this secret agent stuff. _Troy leaned forward and nuzzled Gabriella's neck.

"We do so, and make plans to do it again, and again. After a while we make it official to the whole world. We are dating."

Gabriella drew in a deep breath, _to finally admit it, to walk in public holding hands, to show everyone that he is mine, and I am his._

"That's a good plan," Gabriella said. Troy kissed her neck.

"Well it was mine." He chuckled and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You don't think it will be harder? With me at college?" _I need to be reassured just one more time._

"I think it will be better," Troy kissed up her neck to her jaw, "I think our lives are only going to get better and better, because we're together." He kissed the side of her mouth, then stopped and looked right into Gabriella's eyes. "Okay?"

Finally Gabriella gave in, nodding frantically before attacking his mouth with hers. _How could anyone ever disagree with those eyes? _Troy's hands went around Gabriella's bare waist and she was suddenly reminded that they were both in swimwear. _How could that possibly have slipped my mind? His naked chest is right there, I could kiss it now. _And so she did. Gabriella slowly and deeply kissed down Troy's chest, as she approached the top of his board shorts Troy let out a deep groan. _We_ _really shouldn't, with our friends so close. _

So rather reluctantly Gabriella moved back up, and kissed Troy's lips again, she pulled back slightly.

"So you're not planning on finding another school girl next year?" she said teasingly.

"Umm..." Troy paused, pretending to think hard. Gabriella smacked him on the arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. These last few months with you have been the best of my life. You're the only one I want Gabs, forever."

Gabriella smiled and repeated it, "forever."

Troy suddenly lifted her and spun them before just as quickly putting her back on the chair, so now his body hovered over hers. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her stomach, the part of her breasts not covered by her bikini top, up her arms and any other skin he could find. Gabriella moaned, _I am in heaven. _ He kissed her mouth deeply once more.

"Do you want to get back to the others?" he asked. _Before we do something we really shouldn't do right now? Yeah, sounds like a good idea. _Gabriella nodded. Troy stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Do you know one thing I learnt from the whole Clara experience?" Troy said casually. Gabriella froze. _We haven't mentioned that name in months, is he trying to piss me off?_

"What?" Gabriella made her voice as cold as possible. Troy leaned right in to her ear, so his warm breath tickled her as he spoke.

"I want to get married young."

With that he tore off around the trees to the pool, leaving Gabriella standing, open mouthed. _Oh my God! Is he serious? What if he isn't? What if he is? _Gabriella's mouth slowly curved into a smile and she calmly walked over to join her friends. _I don't think I mind, I would wait 50 years to marry Troy and I would do it tomorrow. _This knowledge made Gabriella feel more at peace then she could ever remember being. She started running, and jumped into the pool with a huge splash, taking her friends by surprise and making them squeal. _But I'm not going to worry about it anymore, I can't change the past, I don't know the future but right now everything is divine, _she screamed with laughter as Troy splashed water at her, _everything is perfect._

* * *

**A/N: there you go! Wow, the end, I can't believe it. **

**Reviews with your thoughts will still greatly appreciated.**

**I have a million story ideas, some are sequels, but I wouldn't hold your breath (you guys know how slow I am by now). Maybe one day.**

**Thank you all again! **


End file.
